The Mating Game
by PaulaGay
Summary: Ichigo gave up on being a normal human years ago. Now he's about to find out just how far from normal he really is! Picks up after the Fullbringer arc and continues from there. Since I don't know what'll happen next I'm going my own way with what happens after the Quincy arc and there may be unintentional spoilers! This isn't intended to be an Mpreg story. However it is yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Mating Game**

**Rating: M for the story as a whole**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own ****Bleach****! If I did, I wouldn't be ****_here_**** writing ****_this_****! :)**

**Warning: I'm working hard to keep everyone in character, but I'm not sure I'm succeeding, language, and adult situations**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two years ago the Winter War ended and Ichigo Kurosaki saved everyone at the expense of his highly developed powers. He was set adrift for over a year, unable to see the hollows, let alone fight them. Life at that time was quiet, too quiet and he felt disconnected from everyone. He missed his shinigami friends and he missed the thrill of battle, but most of all he missed being needed. Then about a month ago all that changed and he reacquired his powers and gained quite a few more when the Seireitei re-infused him. That was how he thought of it. They did to him what Rukia had done at the beginning, giving him a portion of their powers and abilities. Only this time it wasn't just the energy of one shinigami, but the energy of practically every seated officer of the Gotei 13. He still wasn't sure how powerful he might be since his re-infusion so when he got a text from Urahara to come over he'd jumped at the chance to train again.

As the orange haired teen arrived at Urahara's Shoten he heard what sounded like an argument and paused as he heard his name.

"Look, Kisuke, he needs to be told!" Shinji shouted in frustration.

"I'm not denying that, I just think it's too soon," Urahara answered in a placating voice. "Ichigo is nowhere near ready for all this."

"Ready for what?" asked the eighteen year old as he entered. "I got a message asking me to meet you guys here; I thought it was for training. Was I wrong?"

"Yes…and no," was Hat and Clogs only answer as he glanced at the other blonde.

Shinji sighed, "He asked you here to train and I'm here to talk to you about some other stuff you'll have to deal with in the next few years."

"Then tell him when it's time!" Kisuke was showing his frustration now.

"If I wait til then, it'll be too late! You don't know anything so just shut up!"

"Well I would if you'd explain it better!"

Ichigo decided it was time to stop the nonsense and got both men's attention, "Let's calm down, guys." He sat down and gestured for them to as well, "I'm here, so let's talk."

Both of the other men glanced at the boy and then glared at each other as they reluctantly sat down at the table while Tessai served them tea and bowed out of the room to give the three some privacy. Neither one wanted to begin this little talk but Hirako knew it was necessary for the orange head's sake, so he took a deep breath and began.

"Ichigo, has anyone ever explained Visored maturation to you?" At the orange head's blank look he continued dryly, "I'll take that as a no. You know that we are very similar to Arrancar, the opposite end of the same spectrum?"

Ichigo nodded and the blonde continued, "Both groups go through what can be loosely described as a mating cycle three to four times a year. Once a Visored reaches maturity this cycle is triggered. Our group was all well into adulthood by the time we were turned into Visoreds so our first cycle wasn't that big a deal. However you weren't an adult when you became one and you'll enter this cycle soon. It can be very disorienting and uncomfortable."

The younger man's eyes widened as he listened, "How soon!? Is this why I've never been much interested in sex? I thought it was just because I was so busy with the shinigami business."

Shinji sighed and answered the questions in the order asked, "I'd say sometime within the next three years. You were unable to cleanse hollows for almost two years, and you weren't busy then. Did you date? Get laid? **Anything**?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I never even thought about it to be honest." He frowned, "When will I enter this 'cycle' and what happens then?" he leaned forward his arms resting on his knees, focused on what Shinji was saying. He had to admit, to himself at least, that he was curious.

"First, you need some background information. Visoreds and Arrancar are very similar; we discovered from observing them that their reproductive cycles and ours are practically identical. Both groups have what are known as Alphas and Betas and both go through heats.

"Alpha/Beta doesn't necessarily mean what you might think," he continued. "Yes, the Alphas impregnate the Betas and Beta's of course have the children…or cubs if you're an Arrancar. The Alphas also protect the Betas while they are pregnant since it's difficult for them to protect themselves. Because of this the Alphas need to be strong but this doesn't necessarily mean they're dominant and the Betas are submissive. I have yet to see a submissive Beta; it just doesn't happen," Shinji shook his head and smiled slightly thinking about his mate. "You with me so far?"

At Ichigo's slow nod he continued, "Now Betas are interesting. They are the stronger of the two; sometimes a **lot** stronger! They seek a mate who can not only protect them but who can also deal with them and help keep them on an even keel; their equal, if you will. They are the power behind the couple, they initiate the mating ritual, and if they aren't interested the mating can't be forced by an Alpha."

Ichigo had been following along pretty well and he asked, "What if the Beta wants to mate and the Alpha doesn't? It still can't be forced can it?"

"When Betas go into heat they produce a pheromone that triggers a physical response in their intended mate. If the Alpha isn't interested then it won't cause them to go into what I affectionately like to call 'rut.' All of this happens on an instinctual level, it isn't a conscious decision on eithers part. The Beta entices the chosen Alpha who either accepts or declines. If they accept, the fun stuff commences and then the mating ritual takes place," he flashed his trademark smile. "At the end of the period both come back to their senses and realize what's happened. That's usually when their brains catch up to their bodies. Of course by then it's too late and the couple is mated for life."

The orange head held up a hand, "Ok…wait a minute. What if I don't want to be mated to anyone? Or what if there isn't anyone who wants to mate with me?"

"Like I said, it can't be forced on unwilling partners. If a compatible mate isn't found, at the end of the period you go back to normal and wait for the next cycle. It's not very comfortable but it won't kill ya. However if both parties are compatible they will proceed, whether they intellectually want to or not. As I said, it's instinctive."

"So until the next cycle…no sex!?" the kid really didn't like **that** idea! He decided to ignore the last comment for now. "And how long is this period you're talking about?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "What I said was no heat; meaning no getting pregnant. Betas can only get pregnant during heat. After your first heat, having (or not having) sex is totally up to you. As far as the length of the mating period…it varies. For Hiyori and me it lasts about a week. Rose and Love go on longer, about two weeks. I've no idea about Kensei and Mashiro; they've never said and I've never noticed."

Ichigo felt slightly dizzy from all the information. "So once I've entered heat I have to wait for a Beta to find me?" his scowl deepened.

The two older men glanced at each other apprehensively. This is where the explanations got tricky.

"Not exactly Kurosaki-kun," the shopkeeper finally joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?" the teen asked.

"He means that you've been showing all the signs," Shinji looked everywhere but at Ichigo as he cleared his throat, "of being a Beta rather than an Alpha."

* * *

When Ichigo got home, he dodged his father almost instinctively since his mind wasn't really focused on anything other than what he'd been told earlier. "Dad! Can't you for once give it a rest!?"

"Ichi-nii, are you ok? Daddy cut it out, dinner is almost ready!" Yuzu walked out of the kitchen just in time to see the altercation. Karin stood slightly behind her sister and glared at the two idiots.

"Nope, sure can't!" Isshin began talking over his daughter, and then he noticed his son's distraction and his attitude changed. "What is it Ichigo?"

For once the teen decided to let him be a father, "Can we talk, Dad?"

Isshin wanted to go into his usual rant about Ichigo finally becoming a man and getting a girl but one look at the boy and he decided now wasn't the time so he gestured for the teen to follow him into the clinic's office for some privacy. As they sat down he began, "What is it, Son?"

Ichigo looked down at his hands for a long time before he squared his shoulders, looked his father in the eye, and began, "You know I'm a Visored, right?" At Isshin's nod he continued, "Well, I don't know how much you know about them, but it seems I might be a Beta and at some point soon, I'll be going into heat and looking for a mate."

Isshin's eyes widened, he knew about the Alpha/Beta thing but he'd always assumed Ichigo was an Alpha and he said as much.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I guess everyone thought that until recently. It seems I've been doing some very Beta-ish things since I got my powers back. I've been hanging out with the strongest people I can find and every time I spar, my reiatsu is flaring against my opponents. I can't even **feel **my reiatsu most of the time and yet I'm supposedly flaring it!" he got up to pace. "Shinji told me that my need to protect those I consider family is also tied in to being a Beta…but that isn't necessarily an exclusive thing. That's why no one figured it out until now."

"Well, Son, that's not so bad, is it?" he was cut off—

"Dad! You don't get it! If what they say is true…it means I'm gonna pick a man, not a woman. Everyone I've wanted to hang out with…everyone I've been sparring against is male; the strongest men I can find: Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Renji mostly," he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "I can't even **think** about being like that with Kenpachi!" he yelled with a look of horror. "The other two wouldn't be so bad, but I haven't even considered being with a man before; and I certainly never thought of being on the receiving end! I've always assumed I was straight. This isn't what I wanted or expected, Dad; what do I do?" he met his father's gaze with troubled and stormy eyes as he waited for his parent's response.

"As a male Beta, umm can you…?" his father really didn't know how to ask but he was dying of curiosity to find out if he could still be a grandfather.

Ichigo nodded that he understood, "Yeah, that's something else I'm not sure I can handle. I **could** get pregnant; how big of a mind-fuck is that!? I can't do this…I can't!" he was beginning to reach his limit when Isshin grabbed him in a bear hug.

"It's gonna be alright, Ichigo," he began softly so as not to spook the younger man. "This isn't the end of the world. You won't pick someone you can't live with, or someone who can't love you back; that I know. So what if it's a guy?" he shrugged. "You'll be able to love each other or it won't happen, that's all. Every one of the Visoreds I know of who are mated made the right choices and are happy together, it'll be the same for you."

Ichigo returned the hug for once as he calmed down and thought back to his conversation earlier.

* * *

"You've been showing all the signs," Shinji looked everywhere but at Ichigo as he cleared his throat, "of being a Beta rather than an Alpha."

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Ichigo looked at the older men in shock. "How can that be? A guy can't get pregnant."

"That's right, neither a human (nor a shinigami) male can get pregnant," Kisuke picked up the explanation. "However I think it's safe to say that you aren't exactly a normal human and haven't been in a long time. That's not so bad. In my opinion, normal can be vastly overrated!" he grinned as he waved his fan to hide his smile.

"Human or not," Shinji took over as he glared at Hat and Clogs, "Betas can get pregnant whether they're men or women and Alphas can impregnate whether they're women or men; for both Visoreds and Arrancars **that's** normal. During heat their bodies adjust to take care of business."

"So if I found a female Alpha who was strong enough, we could mate and she could get me pregnant? That is so wrong!" Ichigo looked like he was in shock.

"In theory, yes;" Shinji continued, "however, I don't think that's going to be the case."

"Why not?" Ichigo thought it was a valid question.

"It has to do with the signs I mentioned. On your last few trips to the Soul Society I watched you spar with some of the other shinigami. They were all some of the strongest fighters we have and with every one of them, when you fought you'd flare your reiatsu at them and they'd answer it by flaring it back at you." Both of the older men sat back as if that explained everything but it was obvious Ichigo wasn't getting it. "That's the standard way for Betas to test possible mates. When a Beta finds someone they're attracted to who they think may be strong enough, they'll challenge the Alpha to a fight and during the fight they'll flare their reiatsu at them to see what kind of response they get. If the Alpha flares back the Beta can see if he or she is strong enough and possibly the right one for them."

"But I sparred against Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Renji the last time. And the time before that it was Ikkaku, Shuhei and Renji," Ichigo still was trying hard not to get the implications.

"That's right, Ichigo. That's why I don't think you're going to end up with a woman. You only seem interested in challenging men," Shinji finished and sat back to watch the boy's reaction. It took a minute but the shock and horror finally showed up; however the two men weren't quite prepared for what he said.

"Oh hell no! Not Kenpachi…no way! Have you seen him? He'd split me in half and there's no way he'd **ever** be able to be gentle! I wouldn't be able to walk for a month, if then. Byakuya is ok but he's so emotionally cut off, I'd probably either die of boredom or kill him out of frustration. The others would be alright, I guess…" he trailed off in confusion.

"So you **have** thought about the possibilities?" Urahara asked quirking an eyebrow.

Ichigo's skin took on a pinkish hue, "I sorta wondered 'what if' once or twice but who wouldn't?" he mumbled. "Kenpachi and the others are people I like and respect…a lot. They're powerful and power is attractive. It's only natural to wonder…isn't it?" he asked a bit desperately.

The other two men quickly glanced at each other and then focused back on the boy in front of them. "It's quite natural, Ichigo," Shinji quickly reassured the younger man. "You also don't have to worry about whether or not the Alpha you choose will 'fit' or not. When Betas enter heat, their body's change to accommodate their mate; female Beta's don't change much, but males do. Their muscles relax dramatically and a natural lubricant is produced to allow ease of entry. It's tons easier for two men to have sex during heat than out of it. Of course that's kinda the point."

"To allow for r-re-reproduction?" the orange head nearly choked on that one, blushing all the while. "Have any of the Visoreds gotten pregnant before?"

Shinji shook his head negatively, "We were on the run for over a hundred years. It seems our instincts are severely tied into our body's functions. We can't conceive if the environment isn't safe. It's only been recently that it's been safe enough for our bodies to allow for it. "

"So if it isn't safe, you can't get pregnant?"

"It's either that or we're all sterile," Shinji grunted. "We haven't figured out which yet."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! The first chapter of my very first posted ****Bleach**** fanfic. ** ** I know there have been quite a few mating stoires put out there so the idea isn't new; however I'm hoping that my take on the idea is different enough to make the story interesting. **

**I don't usually ask for reviews, but I'd love the feedback if anyone out there wants to give it to me. They give me pointers on how to improve and encouragement and are very appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that night Ichigo was trying to relax and go to sleep. He'd passed on dinner, much to Yuzu's disappointment; he wasn't hungry after all the revelations. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around what was going on. He felt as if his body was betraying him. He didn't know what to do or if there was anything he **could** do. As he rolled over and thumped his pillow for the twentieth time, he heard a light tapping at his window.

Ichigo rolled over and saw Rukia grinning at him. As he opened the window he groaned, "What're you doing here so late?'

"I was sent here on assignment of course!" she sighed as if to say, 'duh!' as she jumped in.

"But why? I thought you were a fukutaicho now," he began to grin, "or did you get sent here as a punishment?" He practically rubbed his hands together in glee as he teased, "Come on, you can tell me; what'd ya do?"

Without changing expression, as she settled down on the bed, her hand shot out in a nicely done uppercut, "Don't be stupid, baka!" She huffed, "Of course I'm not in trouble. Here I came all this way to see you and this is how you act? Sometimes even captains are sent here, you know!"

"Yeah, in a time of great crisis…but we're not having one now, are we? So why?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'Methinks she doth protest too much,' was his rather frivolous thought.

Rukia turned her head away and sighed. This was going to be tougher than she'd thought. "Well, I was told to check up on you while I was here; we are friends after all. I think Taicho thought you'd be more comfortable with me. He is really concerned about how you're doing now your powers have been re-established." She conveniently left out which captain had sent her and let the teen come to his own conclusions; which he seemed to do as he sighed and relaxed.

"I'm doing fine, getting my strength back. He didn't have to send you, I'm coming to the Seireitei tomorrow to visit," he remarked as he leaned back against the wall.

She had been watching him throughout their conversation and noticed something was off, "Hey, Ichigo…are you alright?" He looked at her sharply. "You seem, I don't know, worried?"

He looked away through the window, "Yeah, but there's nothing you can do so…" he began and then he was smacked upside the head. "What was that for!?" he yelled holding his head and glaring at the lethal midget.

"You idiot! If there's something wrong, I'm here to listen. That's what friends do!" she glared back at him.

"I know that, but who says I want to tell you!?" he snapped. "There are some things that we are better off not discussing."

Rukia looked shocked and then her eyes began to tear up as her face began to crumple, "You don't trust me," it came out as a flat statement rather than a question. "After all we've been through, you don't trust me."

Ichigo knew this had to be a ploy to get him to open up, he **knew** it; but he'd always been weak to her when she acted like this, "Rukia knock it off. I don't know what to do…" slowly the whole story came out as she listened.

Now she understood why she'd been sent by Hirako-taicho. Ichigo needed a friend who wouldn't judge, would just listen and at least try to understand what he was going through. "Wow, that's.…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," was the boy's only response.

"So how long do you have?" she asked curiously.

"It could be at any time during the next three years. At least that's what Shinji thinks. I'm glad he told me but what do I do Rukia?" he looked both lost and frustrated.

She sighed, "I don't know that there's anything you can do. This is how you're made after all. Have you picked anyone out yet?" she really wanted to know who the lucky one might be.

He glared again, "How am I supposed to know? I've been hanging out with Squad 11, Renji, and Shuhei. I've been sparring with them as well as your brother. Your guess is as good as mine!" he looked disgusted at the thought.

"Well personally, I'm rooting for either Nii-sama or Renji," she exclaimed mischievously. Ichigo looked at her in disbelief.

"You'd like me to hook up with either your brother, who by the way has a gigantic stick up his ass or your…" he trailed off trying to come up with the right words to describe her and Renji's relationship.

"I think you'd be good for either of my **brothers**," she stressed the last word. "Although I think you and Renji would make the better couple," she was honest enough to add.

"So you think of Renji as a brother too?" the orange head asked quietly. He had gotten the distinct impression that the red pineapple was head over heels for his brunette friend.

She smiled softly, "Yeah. He always protected me when we were younger. He kept me from making horrible choices and stood between me and everyone who would hurt me. I feel about him the same way your sisters feel about you. Our protectors," she grinned at his surprised expression.

Ichigo looked away in embarrassment, "Does he know that's how you feel?"

"Of course he does. After the war was over we tried dating but it didn't work out; I knew it wouldn't and I was right. He admitted that it felt wrong in every way." She smiled at the memory, "He was so pissed off at himself. He said he'd wasted too much time on a fantasy rather than going after the one he really wanted and was too blind (and stubborn) to see."

The teen looked at her sharply, "Who was that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "he never told me. I do know he hasn't been dating anyone." She briefly wondered if she should tell the boy the truth but decided that Renji was the one who needed to spell it out. It now looked like the red head had a chance.

"Hmm, well we aren't gonna figure anything else out tonight," Ichigo grunted. "It's best we get some sleep."

* * *

"Rukia, what's taking you so long?" Ichigo yelled from Urahara's training room the next afternoon.

"I'm coming! Just calm down already, sheesh," she glared down the stairs at her friend. "I need to get a couple things, be right there!" Ichigo huffed and dropped his duffle as he flopped down to wait.

"Kisuke, is there anything about Ichigo's situation I need to be on the lookout for? Anything else you two didn't tell him?" she turned to look at the blonde with a fierce frown not wanting any games from the man, just straight answers.

He huffed behind his fan, "The only things we didn't tell him about were details he'd never notice even if he knew."

"Like…?" she asked impatiently.

"It's not for me to say, Rukia," he closed the fan to look at her straight. "If you want to know any more you'll have to talk to Hirako."

"Why him?" she asked. She was very frustrated and wanted to make sure Ichigo would be ready when the time came; and the fool in front of her was giving her the run-around!

"He knows more than I do and only wants what's best for Ichigo. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. So go ask him," and try as hard as she could, the blonde wouldn't say anything else.

"Fine," she sighed, giving up, "thanks for nothing, Kisuke!"

* * *

As the two entered the Seireitei the teen began to head to the left. Rukia hurried to catch up, "Ichigo where're you going?"

"We're supposed to meet Renji for dinner, right?" he paused to look at her. "I'm heading over to him."

"Do you know where we were supposed to meet him?"

"No, but he's just up ahead, right? I think he's headed for that place we went to right after we stopped your execution."

She concentrated and the boy was right, Renji was right up ahead. "How'd you know?" she looked at Ichigo curiously. "You've always sucked with reiatsu sensing."

He stopped so quickly she ran in to him, "I don't know. I've only been able to do it since I got my powers back. I thought it was a result of whatever you guys did to me."

"Can you sense anyone else?"

He concentrated for a moment, "No, but I can tell the differences in reiatsu now. I actually know the difference when a hollow or a shinigami arrives and that's a huge improvement!" he grinned at his friend.

She smiled back, "That's good!"

They quickly made their way to the restaurant and sure enough Renji had just sat down. He waved them over with a glare. "It took you long enough!"

Ichigo scowled back, "You know it's Friday, I had to go to school first. We came as soon as we could." He ordered and then turned back to ask, "Are any of the others gonna come out tonight?"

Renji leaned back relaxing after a long day, "Yeah, you'll see some of them. Even my taicho said he might stop by."

"Oh, joy," Ichigo deadpanned and was promptly swatted by Rukia. He grinned at his short friend as he continued, "Who else?"

"Ikkaku and Yumichika are a given, Shuhei, Izuru; Rangiku might show, Hitsugaya-taicho has her on a short leash at the moment. Zaraki-taicho wanted to come, you know how he is."

"So the usual crowd, huh? That's good, I've missed them," Ichigo smiled as the food arrived.

As the evening continued Rukia sat back and enjoyed both the company and watching Ichigo. It looked to her as if Renji was the top contender for Ichigo's affections. The boy certainly seemed happier around the older man, but she wasn't sure if that wasn't her own wishful thinking. She was kind of surprised. Of course she knew Renji was strong, but she'd never thought of him as stronger than her brother…or any other taicho. She knew he'd been training and that he'd grown, but to the extent that **Ichigo** would want him as a protector? That was just bizarre. As far as compatibility went, they were a perfect match and if Ichigo for some reason needed protection, there was no one she'd trust more to do that. Zaraki was as much a liability to the boy's safety as any actual enemy and her brother was so caught up in the rules and regulations that he might not protect him properly if Ichigo got in trouble. She knew she might be misjudging Byakuya, he had changed a lot in the last couple years, but the doubt was still there. She also wasn't sure if her brother would ever allow himself to love again; he'd been so torn up over her sister's death. She sighed; Renji really was the better candidate all the way around.

The group began to break up around eleven and the three friends left together. "Rukia, are you heading back to the World of the Living?" the two men were swaying slightly as Renji asked.

She shook her head at the idiots who couldn't hold their liquor, "Yeah, I need to get back. Will you two be ok? I can help steer you home if you need it."

Renji laughed as he leaned against the wall, "Nah, you go ahead, we'll be fine. I ain't so drunk I can't remember where I live and Ichi here hasn't passed out yet, so we're good." The orange head gave them both a goofy grin then tried to scowl but failed.

"I don' know if I should take that ash a compliment or an inshult," he commented as the other two laughed.

"See? We're fine!" Renji chuckled. Rukia grinned at her two friends and continued to walk with them as they headed for Renji's.

"I think I'll just follow along and make sure you end up at the right apartment," she stated, deciding not to take no as an answer. Renji shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he replied as he shifted the teen's arm to drape it over his shoulder and wrapped his own around the kid's waist. They walked in silence for a minute until the red head realized he was hearing a sort of buzzing sound. "Hey Rukia, d'you hear that? It kinda sounds like a bee."

"Yeah," she was looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. She suddenly realized the sound was coming from Ichigo. She thought he was snoring at first but then she saw that he was still awake if only barely. "I think it's Ichigo."

Renji's eyebrows rose as he leaned into the orange head and listened, "Huh, you're right. That's weird." At that moment Ichigo leaned over into Renji and deeply inhaled.

"Man. Renji, you shmell good. What isht that?" he slurred as he nuzzled the older man's neck.

Renji readjusted him while Rukia gaped open-mouthed, "Knock it off Ichigo, ya drunk."

Ichigo just grinned and slumped against Renji again and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, "Fiinnne."

Once Rukia dropped off her friends she headed back to the main Senkaimon. When she finally arrived she saw someone was already there. As she got closer she realized it was Hirako-taicho.

"Hello Kuchiki-chan," the blonde greeted her with a wink.

"What do you need, Taicho?" she asked warily.

"I just wanted to speak with you for a moment," he replied with a grin. "You saw off my young charge before you came here, correct?"

"Your 'young charge;' what do you mean by that? Ichigo isn't anything to you…." She stopped when she saw the serious look overtake his face.

"Oh yes he is," he answered seriously. "He's the youngest member of my tribe and he's very precious to me; although he'd kill me if he heard me say that," he chuckled and then got serious again. "Has he told you anything?"

"Yeah," she sighed softly, "he has, and I'll have you know he's extremely confused right now! He's also acting really weird." When she saw Shinji's expression she took a step back and raised her arms, "Oh no, I'm not telling you anything! Forget I said a word," she tried to dart but he caught her effortlessly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kuchiki-fukutaicho. You know, I only want his partner to be his choice and no one else's." He looked at her very seriously, "I know you're his friend and want what's best for him too, correct?" When she nodded he continued, "My only concern is for his well-being. There are too many people here who might try to use his situation as a political tool and I won't have it! Ichigo deserves to be happy, to be with someone who'll love and care for him always. Visored's mate for life and I want his life to be as happy as possible. Do you understand?"

Rukia could feel his sincerity and she slowly nodded.

"How is he acting weird?" he asked curiously, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"He can sense Renji's reiatsu and only his, although his overall sensing has improved. He sounded like he was buzzing while Renji helped him walk back to his apartment and at one point Ichigo leaned in and sniffed him and told him he smelt really good," she grinned at the memory. "Renji blushed almost as red as his hair, it was really cute!"

Shinji thought a minute. "Those are classic Visored Beta behaviors. Although the buzzing you were talking about is more of a purr. Well Abarai is very strong; much stronger than when I first met him. He just might do," he grinned again. "He's certainly better than the other candidates!"

Rukia wanted to get pissy and defend her brother as he was supposedly also a candidate but since she actually agreed, she let it drop. "Can I go now Taicho? If you want to see for yourself they'll be training together tomorrow; you can check them out then." Hirako nodded and she headed back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"C'mon Ichigo! Hit me, God damn it! What 'cha think you're doing!? Your sword is big enough, so show me what ya got!" Shinji heard Renji's crude shout as he approached the training grounds.

"Ha! You couldn't handle what my sword could do to you, asshole!" was the gleeful response he heard over the clash of metal on metal. He shook his head at the two boys and their toys. Hirako noticed the crowd around the ring. Almost everyone who considered the boy either a friend or an ally was there. He even saw Mayuri skulking around trying to get a good view of the fight while acting disinterested.

Shunsui and Jushiro were standing together on the far side of the ring. Nanao was looking put out and watching with Isane a little away from her taicho. Unohana and Hanataro were closer to the fight keeping an eye out for injuries. Kenpachi was impatiently waiting his turn as was Ikkaku. Yumichika was keeping Yachiru in line and teasing the other two men mercilessly. Shuhei and Izuru were taking bets on who would win and Momo was trying to chew them out for it. Hirako smiled as Rose and Kensei showed up by his side to watch the match.

"Quite the party atmosphere, don't you think?" he drawled to his companions. Kensei smiled as he watched.

"They're very well-matched, aren't they?" he asked. The other two men nodded as they enjoyed the spectacle. "I think they make a good team," he said under his breath so no one else could hear him, "much better than any of the others." Shinji nodded in agreement.

Rose frowned, "You do? I would think that boy would be the last one you'd trust to protect our Ichigo. He's not strong enough."

Shinji considered the other man's comments, "I don't agree. Look at the other two top contenders. Zaraki is by far the strongest and has the potential to grow even stronger."

"See? There you go," Rose jumped in.

"**But**," Shinji stressed with a grin, "he doesn't want to. He's quite happy where he's at and doesn't see the need to continue growing. His personality is also such that he'd be just as apt to kill Ichigo as protect him."

Kensei nodded and took up the reasoning, "Next we have Kuchiki-taicho, who is also stronger than Abarai. Why wouldn't he be acceptable?" he raised an inquiring eyebrow at his comrade.

"Well…I suppose because he's so closed off from his emotions," Rose wouldn't wish the Kuchiki heir on anyone.

"And…?" Shinji waited but when Rose shrugged he continued, "He's reached the limit of his growth. He's as strong as he'll ever be; whereas Abarai is still growing. That kid has all the potential of outdistancing his captain in the very near future…and he will. If Ichigo has any sense he'll recognize this and consider it before he decides. And let's face it, whether he realizes it or not that's what he's doing with these sparring sessions."

Kensei leaned forward, "It looks like it's almost over."

It had been a toss-up as to who would win this particular match. They had managed to disarm each other so they were down to hand-to-hand and Ichigo finally pulled out the win by a rather narrow margin.

"Damn, Renji," he exclaimed as he helped his friend up, "what did you do while I was away to get so much stronger?"

"I trained against my taicho incessantly for a year and a half. We still train; I almost had him last time," he grinned proudly.

"I want to know when you actually beat him; it'll be time to celebrate!" the boy grinned. He slapped the older man on the shoulder and then turned to their audience, "Ok, who's next?" Ikkaku tried to step up next but he was suddenly flat on his face as Zaraki-taicho literally walked over him into the ring.

"Better luck next time, Baldy!" Yachiru squealed while she bounced on his back to keep the third seat from getting in her Ken-chan's way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he bellowed at the girl and then he directed his glare at his captain. "That wasn't fair, Taicho! I missed out last time too!"

Zaraki just grinned, "You snooze; you lose Ikkaku! As they say 'All's fair in a good fight!'"

"I don't think the saying goes quite like that," Yumichika mused with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah; whatever," Zaraki grunted as he squared off against his young nemesis.

"So, are ya ready now Kenpachi?" Ichigo yelled with a feral grin.

"Always!" Zaraki roared as he made his first strike. Renji watched the match for a moment and then headed over to the Visored captains.

"So what do you think of the kid?" he asked as he continued to watch the show. "He's stronger than before, ain't he?"

"Yeah he is," Shinji agreed. "He's also older and a bit more mature. His stances have been honed so his power has a chance to actually do its job. That's aiding his strength." He looked speculatively at the red head standing near him. Renji was following every move Ichigo made; he almost seemed to be anticipating each of the kids attacks. 'He really is in sync with Ichigo…that's good,' he thought before continuing. "Of course no one's an island," he continued out loud. "A warrior is only as strong as those he fights alongside. And even the strongest person needs someone to stand beside him through it all."

"Yeah," was the fukutaicho's quiet response, "everyone wants that." As the spar went on Renji glanced around the ring and noticed that both Kuchiki- and Hitsugaya-taicho had arrived along with Rangiku, who'd begun to argue with Shuhei about something. He suddenly heard a gasp from Rose and turned back to the match in time to see Zaraki fall and Ichigo swoop in for the kill, eyes glowing silver.

Renji didn't think twice as he flash-stepped between the two men. "Ichigo, stand down!" he roared as he met the battle-crazed chocolate brown eyes and blocked the younger man's strike. The orange head paused and Renji brought his hand up to grip the back of boy's neck to give him a slight shake. At the touch Ichigo snapped out of it and the fight was over, just like that.

"Renji? What happened?" he asked confused. The red head stepped aside to let the boy see Zaraki on the ground. Ichigo shook his head as if to clear it, "Did I do that?"

"Yeah, you did; and more. You coulda' killed him. Don't ya remember?" he quietly asked as others stepped into the ring to take the fallen man to the Fourth Division.

"No…" Ichigo frowned until Renji started to lead him away. Everyone began to head off in different directions, waving to the substitute and giving him congratulatory signals. He shook his head, "Don't they realize…?"

"No, they don't," Shinji answered his unasked question. "You were lucky Abarai was there to stop you or the Gotei 13 might've needed another new captain." Before Ichigo could say anything else, Shinji knocked him out with a pulse of kido and he sank into Renji's arms.

"Wha?" was all the red head got out before Hirako-taicho interrupted.

"Let's take him back to your place. I think we need to talk," the blonde grinned.

* * *

After Renji had dumped Ichigo on his bed and tucked him in, he went back to his living room to confront Shinji. "What the hell was all that about?" he glared at the taicho. He knew there was more going on than the obvious.

"Well, ya see Abarai, our little Strawberry has a problem," Shinji tilted his head to one side as he thought about how to break the news to the younger man. Before Renji could get too worked up the blonde continued, "He's a Visored, see? He's taking after his hollow side more as he gets older. Now that's not necessarily a bad thing…he won't start eating souls or anything so you can calm down," he smiled as the red head visibly relaxed and then quickly filled him in on Ichigo's 'condition.'

After hearing out Shinji, Renji's mind was reeling. "Let me get this straight…you're basically saying that the kid's checking out potential partners? And he doesn't realize it?"

"Well yes and no. He knows what he's doing now because it was explained to him but he's clueless as to how he's doing it and the results of it. As an older Visored I've noticed some of the signs that he's already considering someone. I have no intention of pointing that out to him though. This is something that too much knowledge could screw up, and honestly I just want him to be happy."

"So why're ya telling me?" Renji sat down and gestured for the other man to sit as well.

He held up one finger as he said, "First, because you're a friend; and second," he held up finger number two, "you're who he's lookin' at."

Renji just about turned as red as his hair, "H-how do ya figure that?" This was too much!

Shinji was enjoying the younger man's reactions immensely. "Beta Arrancar tend to go into killing rages when they battle…and sometimes just for shits and giggles. So do Visoreds. It's up to their mates to calm them down. That usually happens when the Alpha mate sends a burst of energy through the mating mark. This'll calm down the Beta. Now you're not a stupid man. You saw what happened today; Ichigo lost himself and you calmed him. That doesn't usually happen with an unmated pair…unless there is an extremely high amount of trust between them, and the Beta has made up his mind about the Alpha in question. I'll tell you…you were always in the running and it seems you may have pulled out ahead of the other two."

"There were **three** of us Ichi was evaluating?" he frowned trying to keep up with the revelations; his mind reeling. He didn't want to believe it; this is what he'd wanted since he'd realized he was jealous of Rukia instead of Ichigo. It was too good to be true if the boy he wanted returned his feelings. "Can you be sure he wants me?"

"We won't know for certain until he goes into heat, but I think he does. I think he loves you, as corny as that sounds. And you love him too, don'cha?"

"How long until we know for sure?" the red head asked without answering the blonde and still blushing madly.

"It could be anytime in the next three years; but I think it'll be sooner rather than later. That's why I wanted to talk to you now. You need to know what to expect when he goes into heat and comes for you. If you accept him, you'll go into rut and during your first time together, you'll mark each other. For him, it'll be instinctive but for you it's different and you need to know what to do…."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to send out a very big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted, and faved this story! I appreciate the feedback. It makes me happy when one of my stories finds an audience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I felt it was necessary to give a heads up for this chapter. First, since I don't know how Kubo-sensei is going to end Bleach, I'm winging it from this point on. I'm not going to take too many privileges with the characters;just do what makes sense for this story based on what's already been told. Second, I'm not a big believer in long distance relationships, so I had to figure a way for Ichigo to end up living in the Soul Society.

Enough said, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Two Years Later**

"We gotta get these guys outta here now!" Ichigo yelled at Chad as another beam came crashing down in front of the two. Both young men looked around to spot an exit that would get them and the three civilians with them, to safety.

By the time high school ended Ichigo had realized that university wasn't exactly in his future. It sucked because he'd put all that effort into getting accepted and getting his father's expectations up just to change his mind right at the end and go into firefighting instead. He'd still needed more education, but it wasn't the same as a four (or more) year degree. His dad was disappointed for about two minutes and then he ran to Masaki's poster and wailed about how happy and proud she'd be of their beautiful son. Isshin wasn't as foolish as he acted; he knew that Ichigo's drive to protect wouldn't be satisfied with a nine-to-five job. The boy would end up in a career that enabled him to protect others and although it would keep increasing the gray in his father's hair, said father was proud as hell of him.

Once the orange head announced his decision, Chad followed suit. He'd been thinking along the same lines, in fact he'd been the one to suggest the possibility to his friend. They got hired together, trained together, and were now partnered together.

In the past two years Ichigo had changed so much. He'd let his hair grow until the back just brushed his shoulders. His face had slimmed, losing its slight childish softness and his body, although still lithe and supple, was firm and toned with not an ounce of fat on him. Right at the end of high school he'd had another growth spurt and had shot up to 6' even. He certainly would never be a body builder, but he was a terribly attractive and masculine man. Chad was still just as tall and as bulky as a weight lifter but he'd changed as well. The way he'd grown was more internal than physical. He still didn't talk much but he was now able to carry on full conversations when needed and he had cut his hair short so everyone could see his face. He didn't hide behind it anymore and could make eye contact much easier now. Ichigo liked to blame his friend's fading shyness on his sister Karin. About three months ago the two had come home and informed the family that they were dating and although both Isshin and Ichigo had been surprised, they had to admit the two were good together.

Currently they were working a five-alarm fire at one of the many apartment complexes in Karakura. There had been a rash of fires set throughout their district over the past two months. As hard as they'd all worked to find the serial arsonist, the bastard still eluded them. The two had entered the north side of the high-rise in order to get to some people trapped on the third floor. They'd found the vics and were headed back when all hell broke loose. There was an explosion on one of the upper floors and then the ceiling began to collapse.

Ichigo pushed Chad and their charges forward just as another beam came down, separating him from the rest of the small group, "Get them out of here, I'll find another way down!"

"Ichigo! I don't…" Chad started as another crash sounded from the inferno surrounding them.

"Enough!" said the voice of the orange head from the other side of the debris. "Get them out! No more excuses, Chad; I'll see you outside."

Sado couldn't think of anything else to say and he knew his friend was right so he proceeded to get the civilians out and prayed that Ichigo would be fine.

Once the orange head knew his partner and the others were on their way out he looked around trying to find an alternate route to the first floor. He suddenly thought he heard shouting coming from up ahead around one of the corners. He quickly checked his oxygen supply and saw he had enough for a bit longer and proceeded to check out the noise. Just as he saw a little boy round the corner headed for him there was another explosion and he was suddenly tumbling ass over elbow into the far wall. He landed upside down as the boy began to speak.

"Mister, can you help me?" Ichigo noticed the child had a chain hanging from his chest. The little boy looked confused as he glanced at Ichigo and then at the spot where the orange head had stood just moments before, "How can you be in two places at the same time?"

The young man was confused until he looked at where the boy was pointing and saw himself pinned under some rubble. He looked down and saw he was wearing his shihakusho and then back at the rubble and realized what had happened.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Chad was watching the exits as he waited for Ichigo to come back. He sighed in relief as his friend finally came in to view, carrying a young boy under one arm. The gentle giant didn't realize it was the orange head's soul form until he saw Ichigo perform Konso on the spirit. That was when he began to worry. Ichigo glanced his way and grimaced as he slowly walked towards him.

"Hey Chad," the taller man heard as his friend closed in on him.

When Ichigo was close enough Sado quietly asked, "Where's your body?"

"Um…yeah, well…about that," the orange head looked away in embarrassment. He couldn't meet his friend's eyes; he knew the taller man wasn't going to like what he had to say. He gestured for Chad to follow and led the way to their command post which was currently empty due to everyone working the fire.

He pointed down to the building schematic and indicated a couple spots, "I made a quick sweep before I came out and there are only two more living people left…here. The only other ones left inside are dead. My body is over here," he continued, pointing. He grabbed the brunette's upper arm as he began to move away, "Chad you've got to promise me…promise me you won't let anyone try to retrieve my body! At least not until it's safe to enter the building. I don't want anyone else dying for a dead man," he shook his friend. "Promise me!"

Chad looked down into the warm chocolate brown eyes of his friend and didn't understand what he was saying. He didn't want to understand it. What was Ichigo trying to say? "What do you mean? We have to save you!" He stopped when he saw the look in Ichigo's eyes.

"It's too late, Chad," Ichigo briefly closed his eyes as he spoke. "There's nothing anyone can do to save me now. My body's dead." He finally met the taller man's gaze, "It's your turn now. You'll have to cover for me. It's your turn to protect the living; and mine to help the dead." With that he unsheathed Zangetsu and took off to where the hollows were gathering to harvest souls.

Suddenly it all sank in for Chad and his eyes began to sting. He wanted to scream and beat his fists against something…anything to make the pain in his chest ease. He took a deep breath and pulled his radio out to signal where the last two people were and then went to find his captain to report Ichigo's demise. He had a job to do and by the God's he was determined to do it!

* * *

It was hours later, almost dawn, when they were able to begin bringing the bodies out. Ichigo had finished killing any and all hollows who'd come out to play and had finally finished the last soul burial. He was watching as his colleagues carried out the last body bag. He knew it was his body; the look on Chad's face gave it all away. There was a screech of tires as a cab abruptly pulled up and two figures ran over to Chad.

"Where is he? Where's my boy!?" Isshin screamed as the younger brunette led him over to one of the ambulances. Ichigo tiredly watched as the two men spoke quietly. The other figure walked over to where he sat on a swing in the apartment play area.

"How're ya doing, Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked quietly as they watched Isshin fall to his knees and sob.

Ichigo shut his eyes on the scene and sighed, "How do ya think I'm doin'? This wasn't how I expected my day to go, ya know." He heard a humorless chuckle from the older blonde.

"I guess not."

* * *

Sixth Squad Captain Abarai was working in his office when he received a Hell butterfly ordering him to the Sotaicho's office. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the tension. 'Gods I need a massage,' the unbidden thought popped into his tired mind as he rose to head for the Squad One barracks.

The past two years had been insane in the Soul Society. The make-up of the Gotei Thirteen had changed somewhat since the Quincy attacks. Although both his taicho and Zaraki had woken from the comas they'd fallen into after the beatings they received, neither were yet able to resume their duties. Renji took over Squad Six; much to the Kuchiki clan elder's disapproval, and Ikkaku was heading up Squad Eleven. Neither man wanted the duties they'd been ordered to take. Each had their own reasons for not wanting the job but the same one for assuming the mantle of Captaincy: they were ordered to by their taicho's when they awoke.

Renji'd refused to take the job permanently and had adamantly declined to promote anyone to the fukutaicho's position. He insisted that Kuchiki-taicho would one day resume his position and he personally didn't want to be out of a job as the brunette's lieutenant. That made his job harder but he didn't mind.

Byakuya was deeply touched by the man's loyalty (although he'd die before saying so) but was just as deeply frustrated by the red head's stubbornness. Ikkaku was in the same position: he didn't want the job but he had too much respect for Zaraki to turn him down. The two ex-taichos had no illusions about their physical condition and were trying to come to terms with it; however their replacements weren't making it easy for them!

Renji was glad of the break and as he hurried to the Sotaicho's office he saw a small figure just ahead moving in the same direction, "Rukia, wait up!" He used shunpo to catch up to his friend and smiled down at her as they continued, "Did you get a summons too?"

"Yeah, what do you think he wants with us?" she couldn't understand why she was summoned instead of her captain. Renji shrugged just as they arrived and were shown in by the Squad One fukutaicho.

"Well, well, well, I'm glad you both got here so quickly Rukia-chan, Renji-kun! It seems we have a little problem in the World of the Living."

Both officers bowed. "Kyouraku-sotaicho, what can we do for you?" Renji asked.

* * *

"Damn, fuck; what an idiot," Renji ranted as the two ran towards the living world. Rukia rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut. She felt the same way but her friend was saying it for them both…continuously, from the moment they'd been told and he was wearing on her last nerve.

"We'll find out what happened once we get there; try not to get too worked up, baka," was her only reply to his rant.

Once they arrived at Urahara's, they were told to go to the Kurosaki residence. They'd get their questions answered there.

When they arrived all the lights were on and it looked like everyone was gathered downstairs. Urahara carefully let them in since the whole fire station seemed to have shown up for an impromptu wake.

Rukia quietly asked, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, the idiot's sulking," Uryu just as quietly answered her as he walked over.

Just then Rukia heard a thump upstairs and glancing around knew it had to be Ichigo. Only their little circle of friends and family seemed to hear it. As she passed Isshin she patted him on the shoulder, smiled reassuringly, and headed up to her friend.

She found him in his bedroom leaning his forehead against the wall next to the closet with his hand fisted against it as if he'd just slammed it into said wall. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he was trying not to cry…or scream.

It was time for her to break up the pity party. "So what did you do now?" she asked with as bored a tone as she could muster. "Did you leave your body in **another** inappropriate place?"

"No!" he stormed still facing the wall although he did stand up straight at the sound of her voice. "I was doing my job and was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Then why are you hiding up here?" she'd left the door open so his words would travel down to his family. She felt they needed to know his reasoning and he might find it easier to talk to her alone than all of them. "Are you scared to face them 'cause you were such an idiot to get yourself killed?"

"Of course not! I didn't do this on purpose," he sighed facing her as he leant against the wall and briefly closed his eyes. "Dying in the line of duty is part of the job description. I was sweeping one of the floors with Chad. We found three people trapped and as we were headed down we were separated. Chad got the vics out and as I was trying to find another way down, I was flung out of my body when it was pinned under part of the falling ceiling. When I finally got a good look at it, it was…too…late," as he spoke the tears began to slide silently down his face. He'd seen his empty body many times but never like that. His body, although it might have been empty, had never looked dead before. "I—I just closed my eyes…uh, my body's eyes, grabbed the kid spirit who was with me and headed down. There was nothing anyone could've done! If Chad had still been there, he'd be dead too, as well as the civilians we were sent in to rescue."

Rukia sighed as she looked at her friend; he'd had a rough day. She leaned against the wall next to him and asked, "So why are you up here again?"

He looked down at her with a very tiny smile, "My whole crew came over to pay their respects to my family and friends. They can't see me like this and I thought it would be easier on everyone else if they were dealt with first." Rukia nodded her understanding as he went on, "I'll head down once they're gone."

Rukia couldn't help but notice that he still looked miserable, "What's bothering you so much? You know what happens now, you're only changing locations; why so depressed?"

The carrot-top looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, "What the hell…? Why can't you get it?" He saw that she seriously didn't understand and then he remembered she'd gone to Soul Society as a baby and had no conception of what he was leaving behind. "They're not gonna let me come back here, baka! Its Seireitei policy that newly deceased shinigami can't return to the World of the Living until everyone they know is either dead or elderly. It causes too much confusion otherwise."

He slid down the wall to sit on the floor wrapping his arms around his knees; eyes looking into the future. "I'll never see my sister's get married, or my nieces and nephews. Orihime and Uryuu are getting married next year, you know. They asked me to be both best man and give the bride away…now…." his voice faded out as silent tears began to fall. His throat worked in order to make himself continue speaking, "It'll be decades before I'll see them again."

Rukia hadn't even considered how long he might be separated from everyone. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders as she drew him into a hug. He began to cry in earnest as she rocked him back and forth. When he began to calm down she said, "You never know Ichigo, things have changed since Kyouraku-sotaicho took over. It might be easier than you think." Ichigo chuckled as he sat back up and palmed his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Yeah, when pigs fly," he sighed. "I knew this could happen and I thought I was ready for whatever might occur. I can't believe I let it get to me like that," he looked slightly embarrassed as he smiled at her. "So you were the one sent to bring me to Soul Society," he stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, Renji and I were sent. He's still downstairs," as she finished, he perked up considerably she noticed with amusement.

"Hey, guys, the firehouse has left the building!" Isshin called up the stairs. Rukia and Ichigo could only grin at each other as they headed downstairs.

When the orange head made it into the living room he was overwhelmed as everyone he knew and loved crowded around him. Isshin and Renji were the only two who held back. "Abarai," the brunette spoke quietly, "I want to speak to him privately before you leave." Renji only grunted in response.

Ichigo was currently hugging both his sisters, "Nii-san, please be careful and don't forget to eat!" Yuzu whispered as she hugged his neck.

"I promise, Yuzu," her brother smiled.

"Yeah and don't let down your guard," Karin put in her two cents as Ichigo winked at her.

"You go it!"

Chad walked up and gently removed his girlfriend from her brother as he leaned in to whisper, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them; and keep an eye on everything until you can come back."

His friend almost lost it again but he was able to keep it together although he could barely speak as he hugged his oldest friend, "I'll hold ya to that."

"Kurosaki-kun, don't worry about a thing! Maybe we'll be able to get married in the Soul Society, that way you can still be there!" Orihime piped up effectively giving away that they'd heard his conversation with Rukia.

"And Kurosaki, don't let those assholes dictate anything to you; you hear me?" Uryuu couldn't help but add as Ichigo laughed.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late and he's gonna have to go soon," Isshin finally broke up the party. "I want to see you in my office Son," he continued as Ichigo nodded and followed him out of the room.

"What is it Dad?" he asked curiously as his father shut the door to give them some privacy. Isshin paced for a bit before turning to face the younger man.

"A few years ago I told you to live well and die long after I was gone. You just had to go and die on me first, didn't ya?" he asked with a slight upward turn to his lips. Ichigo shrugged and looked away as he continued. "I knew this could happen; I'm just sorry it happened so soon. I wanted years with you to share wisdom and advice…as well as a few more well-placed kicks," that got him a snort from his son.

"Sorry to disappoint, Dad," Ichigo said, dryly as he met his father's eyes again.

"That's just it, Ichigo; you've never disappointed me. You've lived your life with passion and done what you felt in your heart and soul was right. You have the…truest heart of anyone I've ever…had the pleasure of…knowing," he began to struggle to get the words out through the lump in his throat. As tears began in earnest he fought to regain control of his voice, "You're my boy; I've always loved you and have never been prouder of you than I am today." The brunette shut his eyes and blindly reached for his son for a final embrace. The two men stayed like that for a bit until they were both back in control of themselves.

As they separated Isshin continued, "Don't worry about your sisters, they're tough and since they know where you are it'll be easier on them this time around. Plus they still have me!" he was almost back to normal.

"That doesn't inspire confidence Old Man," Ichigo answered with his trademark scowl and a small grin. Isshin threw back his head to laugh then hugged his son one last time.

"It's time you headed to your new home."

* * *

**A/N:** I was going for sentimental and bittersweet, not tragic and angsty; hope I succeeded!

I'd also like to thank all the anonymous viewers who have read and commented. Thanks guys, I've really enjoyed reading them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the three friends entered the Seireitei, Ichigo couldn't help but feel weird knowing this was where he'd live from now on. Renji touched his shoulder to get his attention, "Come on, the Sotaicho is waiting to see you." The younger man nodded and followed his friends to the Squad One barracks.

Once they arrived they were shown into a much smaller sitting room by Nanao and asked to wait. The room was decorated in comfortably plushy chairs and small sofas of soft warm colors. It absolutely reeked of Kyouraku's personality. It didn't take long for Renji to begin fidgeting and Ichigo to drift off to sleep. Rukia sat back with a sigh as she watched the red head pace. When Renji began to mutter she interrupted, "Oi, baka, quiet! He drifted off a few minutes ago; try not to wake him."

Renji glared but quieted with a quick glance at the younger man. "He's had a hell of a day, huh?" was his only comment as he walked over to his sleeping friend and carefully petted his head with a small smile.

Rukia was just about to answer when they both heard someone clear their throat behind them. "It's good you finally showed up. What took you so long?" Shunsui walked in with a small grin at the sleeping orange head while the other two bowed and quietly gave him their report.

"Fine, fine," he waved them over to the chairs, "you two did well. However, we need to wake up sleeping beauty; he needs to be in on this."

Ichigo started awake at the comment as if he'd been waiting for it. He sat up with a yawn and met the new Sotaicho's eyes with a small smirk, "It's good to see you Shunsui. Sorry it's so late."

The older man waved off the apology, "Nah, don't worry about it Ichigo-kun. I told them to haul you in here no matter the time; figured it'd be late." He looked carefully at the young man, "How're ya holding up?" he asked seriously.

"As good as can be expected, I guess," the orange head grimaced. "So, what happens now?"

Kyouraku leaned back in his chair, "Well, over the years there's been quite a bit of discussion about what to do with you when this day arrived. Some believe you should go through the whole six year curriculum at the Academy, while others insist you should be placed straight in to a squad as a seated officer." He paused for a bit and then asked, "What do you think?"

Ichigo chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and considered his answer. "I can't say I want to dive back in to school so soon after finishing back home. But there's so much I don't know about this place and how it works. I have no Kido training, and minimal Hakuda; however my Zanjutsu and Houhou skills are more than adequate," that raised some eyebrows. "Would it be possible to test me out and see which classes I need and which I don't? That way I won't be wasting anyone's time unnecessarily."

Kyouraku considered the suggestion, "Hmm, sounds like a good idea. What would you say to a modified class schedule with you also holding down one of the lower seats in a squad until you graduate and then placing you in a more permanent position afterwards?" Renji and Rukia were nodding in agreement as Ichigo thought through the offer.

"Which squad would I be placed in?" he looked over at Shunsui in question.

"You tell me," the older man returned with a raised eyebrow. He patiently waited for Ichigo to think his options through while waving at the other two to stay silent.

The young man took a deep breath and started, "I think it's safe to say Squads One, Two, Four, Eleven, and Twelve are out. I don't want to be assigned to the squads headed by Visoreds; which leaves out Three, Five, and Nine. The only squads left are Six, Seven, Eight, Ten, and Thirteen.

"Of the five left," he continued, "Squads Ten and Thirteen make the most sense to me for the time I'll be in school."

"Why's that, Ichigo?" Kyouraku asked. He'd made the same assessment except he'd also included Squad Six and he was curious why the kid hadn't. 'And by Abarai's reaction, I'd say he wants to know too,' he added mentally. Renji was glaring at his friend and if Shunsui wasn't mistaken there was a look of hurt buried in there, 'That's…interesting.'

"I believe both taichos would work with me when it comes to my class responsibilities. They're strong leaders and patient as well as pretty decent teachers. Although of the two I tend to lean more toward Jushiro due to his greater experience."

"Why not Eight or Six?" Renji piped up with a scowl.

"Eight still doesn't have a leader and Six…" he paused as he considered his words carefully, "well, I'd feel the same in Squad Six that I would in Shinji, Rose, or Kensei's squads."

Before the red head could question him further Shunsui interrupted, "Well, that's good enough for tonight. And who knows where you'll end up after graduation, ne?" Shunsui answered with a grin at Renji. The red head took a deep breath, glared at Ichigo with a 'this isn't over yet' look and sat back.

"Uh…Shunsui, can I ask a question?" the young man leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees and a worried look on his face. At the Sotaicho's nod he continued, "I know the rules regarding trips to the World of the Living for the newly deceased; however I was wondering if there was any way I might be able to…occasionally see my friends and family…the ones who are spiritually aware?" When he saw the look on the sotaicho's face he hurriedly continued, "Or maybe they could visit here?"

Shunsui was expecting the question, but he wasn't expecting the hopeful looks from Ichigo's two friends. As he watched the three youngsters in front of him he realized that Ichigo had no expectations whatsoever while the other two were practically radiating hope that he'd grant that courtesy. "I'll have to think about it, Ichigo," he answered quietly. "For now, why don't you go home with either Renji or Rukia? We'll meet on Monday about nine am and I'll get you situated at the Academy. Then we'll see what we can do, alright?"

* * *

Back in Karakura, a man sat alone by the window in a darkened room waiting for the report he knew would come shortly. He was hoping the first step in his plan to avenge himself on Kurosaki had finally been achieved. That young man was proving to be a difficult hurdle to clear. He heard the door behind him open and sat up a little straighter as his agent cleared his throat.

"This last fire was successful, my lord. The boy perished and is now in Soul Society."

"Good, proceed to Phase Two," was the whispered response from the seated man. His agent bowed as he was waved from the room.

The man in the window smiled. Finally, his plans were coming together.

* * *

As soon as they left Kyouraku's office Renji began to complain about Ichigo's choice of squad, "Ichigo what were you thinking? What the hell!?"

Rukia shot a glare over to her friend but decided it wasn't worth bitching about. "Guys, I'm going home, are you coming Ichigo?"

"If it's ok with Renji, I thought I'd crash at his place for tonight," at the red head's curt nod he smiled and waved as she veered off to head for the mansion for the rest of the night. He then turned to look at Renji who was still fuming at his side.

"What's bugging you Pineapple?" he growled at his irritated friend. 'As if I don't know!' he thought with a mental eye roll.

Renji narrowed his eyes as he glared back, "What do you mean, 'what's bugging' me **Berry**? You were pretty much given your choice of where to go and you chose Squads Ten or Thirteen!? Why not Six? Why not…?" he bit off the end of the last question in frustration.

"Why not…what? You?" the younger man smirked when he saw his friend's reaction. He sighed as he continued to walk beside the red head, "It's simple really. I don't think Six will be a good choice right now because-"

Renji cut him off, "If not Six then why not the Squads headed by Visoreds?"

Ichigo had the grace to look embarrassed as well as irritated at the interruption, "It's the same for all of you guys. You're too much like family. Shinji has become not only a teacher, a mentor; but almost like an older brother. The other two are the same. They're very overprotective and somewhat overwhelming. They would either try to keep me tied down to the barracks or they'd be bugging me with too much information. They're so annoying!"

"So that means you think of me as a brother too?" suddenly Renji didn't want to have this discussion.

"Nunh unh!" was Ichigo's abrupt response. "But you are, in a sense, like…family to me. In your case I'd worry too much about you," he saw his friend's expression and waved his hands to reassure the older man. "I know you don't need me to worry! You're strong and capable, I know that, but I'd still worry. You're too important to me…!" he abruptly stopped and snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go there right then. "We're too close for us to work together like that, ok?" he muttered.

Renji's face softened into a grin and he threw his arm around the younger man's shoulders, "We are, huh? It still would've been fun workin' together."

The orange head snorted, "You'd have just passed all the paperwork off onto me."

Renji chuckled, "That's one way to learn!"

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next morning wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets, listening to the shower running. He'd spent the night at Renji's as usual. Since the red head didn't have a spare futon they'd shared his bed, also normal when he stayed at Renji's. The younger man gave a contented sigh as he snuggled into his friend's pillow. Ichigo had discovered over the last two years that the red head had an almost addictive scent, sandalwood and something spicy; and it was one of his secret pleasures to enjoy it as much as he could whenever he visited.

The younger man had a pretty good idea what that meant and although he couldn't help but be a little excited, he was also quite terrified. He'd never told Renji anything about his 'condition' and the older man had never indicated that he knew so he wasn't sure if Renji would, or could return his feelings. No matter what, when his first heat hit, he didn't know **what** would happen…but he knew it'd happen with Renji.

When the water turned off Ichigo struggled to unwrap himself so he could get ready for the day. Renji wanted to show him around some of his old haunts in the Rukongai and the two were going to pick up Rukia on the way out. This was something he'd never done on any of his previous visits to Soul Society, 'I got to stop thinking of this as a visit!'

"Oi, Ichigo, ya up yet sleepyhead!?" the red head called from the front room.

"Yeah, I am!" he shouted back. "Sort of," he muttered to himself.

"Well go ahead and bathe while I fix breakfast," was the reply as the younger man hurried into the bathroom. "We're meeting Rukia and we don't want to be late!" Ichigo heard as he started running the water.

The two men headed over to the Kuchiki mansion about an hour later with a bounce in their steps as they enjoyed the beautiful day. Rukia was waiting for them by the gates with a couple packs by her feet. She gave one to each man and told them to hurry up or they'd be late back. Renji and Ichigo looked at each other, grinned at their friend's bossiness, and hurried after her.

It was Ichigo's first time seeing where his friends had grown up. They showed him the river where they fished and played, and the field where they dreamed of becoming shinigami. They showed him what was left of the places they had called home during their childhood. He remembered the stories they'd told him over the years and seeing where those stories had taken place made him all the more aware of how strong and incredible these two really were. They had lunch by the river and afterwards he was shown the graves of the three who hadn't made it out of the Rukon.

"We never leave this place without bringing them up-to-date on our lives," Renji explained with a small smile.

"We know they can't hear us…but it seems like the right thing to do," Rukia added. Ichigo nodded in understanding. He did the same thing at his mother's gravesite. He felt closer to her there. He backed off to sit under a tree, leaving them some privacy to commune with their fallen friends.

"Hey guys," Renji began, "I know it's been a while, but things have finally settled down in the Seireitei. I was promoted to Captain, it seems unreal."

When Renji paused Rukia picked up the tale, "Nii-sama is recovering, albeit slowly, and the squads have settled down finally."

"The carrot-top under the tree is the guy I told you about last time I was here," Renji grinned. "He's a bit of a pain in the ass but he's never let us down."

Rukia shook he head and grinned, "Don't let him fool you, he's head over heels for Ichigo!" She dodged when Renji made to shush her. Suddenly Ichigo was right beside them.

"So, what are you two doing?" he asked curiously, wondering what the horseplay had been about.

Renji quickly let Rukia go, glaring at her all the while. "Nothing, just fooling around," was the only answer Ichigo was going to get from the red head

"Ok, fine, you big baby," the brunette grinned. "Why don't we show Ichigo our hideout?" Rukia changed the subject with a twinkle in her eye and headed away before Ichigo could question her.

"Yeah! Ichi you'll love this place. It was where we'd go when the shopkeepers got too pissed at us," Renji began to hurry the other two along. Laughing, they humored him and quickly followed.

Rukia and Renji's 'hideout' was a cave set into an outcropping of rock at the base of a gigantic hill. It wasn't quite a mountain, but still big enough to house a decent sized cavern. Ichigo was impressed. It had been equipped with rough beds and places for candles or lanterns. He could see a bunch of kids finding this a relatively safe and comfortable home away from home.

"When we lived here, it was decked out more. We even had lanterns and actual bedding stashed here," Renji explained. "It was a great place to hide out when things got too rough for us back home. No one knew it was here. It doesn't even look like anyone's been here in years."

"It's cool Renji. You guys must have had fun here," Ichigo marveled. "This would be a great place to camp at," he added.

Renji laughed, "We'll have to do that sometime soon."

Rukia sighed as she looked around one more time, "I guess it's time to head home boys." The two men nodded and they shunpoed back to the Seireitei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter contains sex, and sexual situations. It is one of the reasons this story is mature! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Monday came around quicker than Ichigo wanted. This morning he woke up to Renji's quiet snores. He rolled over to look at his sleeping friend and wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to wake up next to him, in his arms, every day. Ichigo wished he knew how the red head viewed him. Was he just a friend or could he ever be something more than that to Renji?

Before he could get depressed, Renji's alarm went off and both men got up to face the day. After a very fast shower and a hurried breakfast they went their separate ways: Renji to work and Ichigo to Squad One.

He arrived roughly at the same time as Hitsugaya- and Ukitake-taicho. The three men went in and after about an hour and a half of arguing it was decided that the orange head would join Squad 13 at least until he graduated. After graduation, Kyouraku wanted Ichigo to become a fukutaicho; however there weren't very many of those positions available. For some reason the younger man was hesitant to work under Abarai, 'I'm gonna have to get him to tell me why before too long,' he thought to himself. 'Oh well, that's for another day!'

"Well then, that's decided," Shunsui said aloud as he shot out of his chair to start urging everyone out the door. He walked the other men out of the building and then turned to Ichigo and asked, "So are you ready to check out the Academy?"

* * *

By the time Ichigo made it back to Renji's he was exhausted. All he wanted was a shower and about twelve hour's solid sleep! He'd missed the tentative lunch date he'd set with Renji since it took longer to get registered and shown around than he thought it would. He was thoroughly confused about where everything was on campus and only hoped it would become easier once classes began. At least he had a little down time before the next semester started.

He haphazardly dumped his new uniforms and books on the sofa as he headed to the bathroom. For some reason about halfway through the morning he began to have hot flashes. At first he wasn't sure if that was what he was experiencing but it was the best description he'd come up with. As the day wore on they became steady. By the time Ichigo got back to the apartment, he was sweating constantly and felt absolutely grungy. This was a first for him and he had a feeling he was missing some important detail. He thought a cool shower might help settle him enough to grasp that niggling worry at the back of his mind. Just as he was ducking under the water, he realized what it was. It was something Shinji had said awhile back, about his condition, 'When your first cycle hits, you'll feel as if you're burning up from the inside out. It starts out small and then, BAM! Spontaneous combustion has nothing on a Visored's heat cycle!'

His eyes shot open as he stood under the cool water and he groaned, "Shit…shiiiiittt! Aw…not now!"

* * *

When Renji got home the first thing he noticed was the shower running and the second was the school books on the sofa. He sorted through them with a nostalgic smile as he remembered some of the titles from when he was in school. When he heard the water stop he headed into the bedroom, "Oi, Ichigo, are ya hungry? I was thinkin' of cooking tonight. Is there anything ya want?" He turned the door knob as he was speaking just to have it slam shut in his face.

"D-don't come in, Renji!" It sounded to the red head as if Ichigo had thrown himself against the door and the kid sounded…odd.

"What do ya mean, 'don't come in'? Are ya feeling alright?" Renji tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Um…I—I have this condition and it…uh kinda flared up on me. Renji, ahh…" he trailed off into what sounded suspiciously like a sob to the older man. To say he was worried about his friend was an understatement and then he registered what Ichigo had said. Suddenly he had a pretty good idea what was wrong.

"Have ya gone into heat Ichi?" Renji asked softly.

"How do you know about that?" came the equally soft, if irate, reply.

"Hirako-taicho filled me in a while back. He seemed to think it was a good idea if I knew," the older man decided to keep it as simple as possible. Longer explanations could come later. He heard some cursing coming from the other side of the door. "Look Ichigo, it's ok for you to come out of there."

"No it's not!" the orange head snapped. "I'm really not in control of much right now and if I get too close to you, I won't be able to contain myself."

"And who said I wanted ya to?" was Renji's simple answer. There was dead silence in the other room and as he was about to say something else, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was the most delicious sight the red head had ever seen. Ichigo was wearing a white bathrobe he'd left behind a while back. His hair was still glistening from the shower and as he braced an arm along the door facing the robe opened enough for a glimpse of his toned chest. Renji couldn't help but gulp.

Ichigo pushed away from the door and moved toward Renji with a predatory look in his eye as he began breathing heavily. "Don't say I didn't warn you," was growled as he took a hold of Renji's uniform and pulled the older man into a searing, if clumsy, kiss. For a bit all sense was lost to the sensation of lips, tongue, and teeth.

By the time the two men had to break apart for air, Renji's senses were clouding. He was being overwhelmed both by what Ichigo was doing as well as his scent which was acting as an aphrodisiac as it gently wafted over him.

The younger man was devouring him with half lidded eyes; his face openly lust-filled as he eagerly let his gaze travel down what he could see of the red head's body. When his eyes reached waist level he unconsciously licked his lips and began to slowly pull the older man to him again, reaching to untie his obi. Ichigo didn't say anything else, but he didn't need to as he let his body speak for him. Truth be told, he was completely lost to his own needs and he craved the satisfaction only his mate could provide.

As Renji reached out to return the favor, a snippet of a conversation with Hirako-taicho came back to him, 'When his cycle is triggered he won't know what he's doing and he won't be able to stop himself. All his inhibitions will be gone and he'll simply** need**.'

"Need huh?" he muttered as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "You know, a warning would've been nice, but I guess that wasn't meant to be." He could feel the heat and tension rolling off the younger man he held in his arms. "I don't know if you totally understand me right now, but when all this is over I won't let you take any of this ba-a-a-ck," he gasped and his eyes crossed as the orange head nipped at his earlobe. Renji wrapped his hands into the soft sunset colored hair and pulled the younger man slightly back so he could look him in the eye, whispering as he did so, "If ya can hear me in there, be sure of one thing. I want this just as much as you do!" and he crashed their lips back together.

They slowly stumbled their way over to the bed, nearly tripping over their own feet as well as the furniture as their hands roamed over every square inch of flesh they could reach. Clothing fell by the wayside as Renji gently pushed Ichigo onto the bed. After he quickly divested himself of what was left of his uniform he took a minute to really look at his soon-to-be mate. Ichigo was quite possibly the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, spread out on the midnight blue bed spread, and completely overtaken with his desire for Renji. That fact alone had the red head seeing stars, but to also know that this incomparable creature was one of the most powerful shinigami ever and would be his mate for the rest of their lives had Renji so high it was terrifying.

He lowered himself onto the bed and began to crawl up his lover's body, dropping light kisses randomly along the way. When he reached Ichigo's mouth Renji easily claimed it, running his tongue over his lover's lips and letting it dip into the sweet mouth when it opened for him. He'd wanted to be gentle with Ichigo the first time but he was quickly losing control and the gentle kiss became frenzied as the two men literally tried to fuse themselves together.

The red head felt his lover's hands gliding up and across his chest and into his hair, gripping the silken mane so that it came loose and cascaded around them. When Renji felt a tug, he groaned lustily as he began to move back down the body beneath him, beginning to memorize every line of the younger man. He sucked at the base of Ichigo's throat, leaving a mark as the younger man arched into him at the sensation. He was impelled to continue down to one caramel colored nipple and nip it. That garnered a sharp moan from Ichigo and another tug on his hair. Thus encouraged he began to lick and suck the one nipple while lightly pinching and rolling the other with his fingers. When Ichigo's moans turned into whines Renji grinned and switched, continuing his ministrations until his lover was a writhing mess beneath him. At that point the orange head's fingers began to rake across his scalp and down his back as far as he could reach. Renji's body was completely wracked with tremors, the sensation felt so good!

The red head continued to move down the more than willing body until he came to his lover's member. It was erect and tantalizingly waiting for his attention. He gazed up at Ichigo as he lightly touched his shaft and the sight almost had him coming right there. His lover was watching him; his eyes swimming with lust, lips parted and panting. When Renji hesitated the younger man lifted his hips and gave a soft whine as if to encourage him to get on with it; of course the red head obliged by taking Ichigo's erection into his mouth. Ichigo spread his legs even more to give his lover room to maneuver.

As he tasted his partner for the first time Renji couldn't believe that Ichigo tasted as good as his scent; it was something of a combination of dark chocolate and sunshine, however, the red head couldn't spend too much time thinking about it as the younger man was demanding all his attention. He pulled off in order to lick up the shaft from base to tip. As he was experiencing Ichigo, he kept one hand on the younger man's hip to keep him from bucking up too fast. Ichigo was still trying to get more of the warm velvety feel and moaning in frustration as his lover teased him. "You like what I'm doing, huh?" Renji grinned up at the demanding face above him before running his tongue over the tip and across the slit, tasting Ichigo's pre-come before slowly sucking him back into his mouth. That garnered a sighed groan from the younger man. Renji could feel Ichigo beginning to tense and knew he was close even if the orange head couldn't articulate it; so he began to take more of the kid in to his mouth until he was deep throating him. At that point he released the younger man enough to let him thrust into his mouth as he took his other hand and ran it down and lightly over his entrance. He looked up one more time and then plunged his finger as deep inside Ichigo as he could. Ichigo gave a hoarse cry and arched into Renji's mouth as he came. The older man pulled back enough to keep from choking and swallowed the load. It seemed to go on forever and as he held his lover he thought it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Renji let go and gently laid Ichigo back onto the bed so the younger man could catch his breath while he ran his hand lightly over the sweat-slicked chest and up to Ichigo's neck to bring him in for another kiss. When they parted Ichigo had a contented smile and looked up into Renji's eyes almost with awareness.

"Was that your first blowjob, Berry?" Renji asked with a grin and his lover nodded and licked his lips. When he looked back at the older man Renji drew in a deep breath at the lust-filled expression and as he looked down his lover's body he saw the younger man was ready to go again. "Already?" he chuckled, "Man, you **are** young ain't ya?" That was fine with Renji; he still had a not-so-little problem to take care of and knew they weren't done yet. He rolled Ichigo over onto his hands and knees, dropping light kisses along the younger man's back. Renji sat back and began kneading his lover's ass cheeks as Ichigo buried his head in the pillow beneath him and whimpered for more. While he kept the orange head occupied he probed Ichigo's entrance with a finger. Shinji had been right after all and the younger man was more than ready, loose enough to be taken without damage and very moist.

Renji pulled slightly away and positioned himself to enter his lover. As he slowly thrust in, Ichigo raised his head up and back and let out a keening moan that nearly shattered Renji's resolve to not rush their love making. By the time they consummated their relationship, he wanted there to be no doubt in his lover's mind that they belonged to each other. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he paused to give them both time to adjust. It felt magnificent to the red head. Ichigo was so tight and hot. He moaned so sweetly too, that Renji could barely hold himself back. He forced himself to still until he had regained enough control over his body to not come immediately. He leaned over his lover to kiss the base of his neck as he began to move and Ichigo eagerly accepted all that was happening as he arched back in to him. The pace increased quickly, neither man willing to take things slow. Soon the only sounds heard in the room were moans, grunts, and skin slapping against skin. It was intense, hot, and heavenly and Renji realized neither would last much longer. He wanted to see his lover's face when he came and quickly changed their positions so that he was sitting up and Ichigo was riding him. As they both began to peak, the older man leaned forward into Ichigo's neck and moved his hand down between them to help the younger man orgasm and as they came he bit down on the left side of the younger man's neck, pushing as much of his energy into the bite as he could. A second later Ichigo did the same thing to him. It felt good, the pain and pleasure mixing together and sending them both completely over the edge into ecstasy. Once the final wave ebbed, Renji looked down at his lover and saw an enormously worn out carrot-top snoozing in his arms. He gave a tired but contented chuckle and repositioned them both so they were lying down still in each other's arms under the blankets. He knew they should get cleaned up but he just didn't have the energy to care.

* * *

The next morning Renji woke to the sounds of birds chirping and his lover muttering beside him. He couldn't believe their night together had actually happened until he moved and both saw and felt the evidence of their activities. He smiled gently as he looked at Ichigo and hugged him close. When the younger man began to stir, Renji stroked his hair away from his face as he watched the orange head come back to his senses.

It was fun to watch. First Ichigo yawned and then he realized he was using Renji's shoulder for a pillow and the red head was stroking his hair. He glanced up sharply and jumped; that was when the pain made itself known and his eyes widened as he winced. When he looked up at Renji a second time his scowl was back in place and he quirked an eyebrow, silently demanding explanations.

"What, Ichigo? You don't remember?" he asked with a twinkle. "I'm hurt! I thought the earth moved for you last night." Ichigo's eyes widened at that statement and he abruptly sat up with a groan.

"Moved!? Wha…at…hap…pened…?" he slowly wound down as comprehension dawned.

"I think you're beginning to remember," Renji answered dryly as he sat up too. He leaned back against the headboard as he watched the younger man sift through his hazy memories. "I told you last night I wasn't gonna let you back out, and I meant it Ichigo," he said quietly trying not to startle the younger man.

Ichigo looked at him sharply and realized he meant what he said. He began to relax as the reality of the situation set in. "You sure about that?" he asked softly as he leaned back as well; letting his shoulder brush the red head's, watching him.

"Yep," Renji turned his head to look Ichigo in the eye. "I told you last night didn't I?" he smiled gently. "I intend to spend the rest of my life convincing you of that if necessary."

Ichigo shook his head as he began to smile, "You knew this could happen?" he was still a bit fuzzy. Once he was filled in on Renji's and Hirako-taicho's conversation he nodded and said, "When I first heard about my condition," he paused to glare at Renji's amused snort, "I felt like the world as I knew it had ended. Shinji told me what I was doing and why and it devastated me. In my world, I always assumed I'd marry some girl and raise a family, you know?"

His new mate nodded that he understood, "From what I understand, a family is still possible, right?"

The carrot-top glared at him, "I never expected to be the mother!"

Renji began to laugh, "And you won't be! If I'd wanted a woman, I'd have married Rukia by now," he smiled at the younger man. "I don't think you need to worry too much about it, babe."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the new nickname although he rather liked it. He grumbled, "You know what I mean…I never thought I'd be the one **having** them." He sat up and turned to Renji rather worriedly, "That's another thing, Renji; I'm too young! I don't know what kind of parent I'd make-!" He was cut off as Renji swooped in for a chaste kiss.

"You don't have ta worry about that right now Ichi," he said seriously. "Personally I think you'd make an incredible parent, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. There's plenty of time to figure it out." Ichigo sighed and shrugged but continued to look worried.

"Um…," the older man decided to change the subject to something he'd been curious about for a while. "Just out of curiosity, who were the others? Who was I up against?" Ichigo laughed at the excited yet worried look on his lover's face.

"Well, besides you there was Byakuya, and…Kenpachi," the last name was said at a whisper; as if Ichigo was worried the man himself might overhear and challenge them.

The red head sat frozen as the names sunk in to his mind. He'd beaten out **them**!? How?

Ichigo grinned when he realized what the red head was thinking, "But once I got used to the idea I realized there was only one person I wanted to spend eternity with," he looked up at Renji. "And that was **you**; it was always you and...only you."

At that confession the red head tackled his lover onto the bed. "You're really sure, right? You're not gonna go back on that? 'Cause we finalized the deal last night!" with that statement Renji tapped the mark at the base of his neck and pointed to Ichigo's corresponding one. "You belong to me now, and I belong to you." Ichigo looked at what he'd done and couldn't help but notice how lovely it was. The mark almost seemed like silvery blue filigree work set into the red head's neck. He got up as quickly as he could to hobble over to the mirror to check his own mark. The filigree was done in a ruby red that practically glowed and was just as lovely. He turned back to his new mate and grinned as he stalked back to the bed and slowly crawled up to straddle his lover's lap.

"Since I was so out of it last night, do you think we could have a repeat performance?" he asked wickedly.

* * *

Hours later, after two **more** rounds, once in the living room and once in the shower; the men decided to go out, they were starving and there was nothing either of them wanted at home. Right after they sat down and ordered they were mobbed by Shinji, Kensei, and Rose.

"Well, let's see them!" Shinji was practically hopping up and down in his seat, he was so excited. Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced around. He quickly realized they weren't going to leave until he satisfied their curiosity so he lowered the neck of his shihakusho and pointed. After all three had examined both marks and declared them beautiful, much to Ichigo's embarrassment and Renji's secret delight; Shinji continued, "So how does it feel?"

Ichigo gave him a rather wild smile, "It feels...good." Renji saw his expression and grinned back as he reached for his lover. When his thumb gently brushed along the mark, Ichigo practically collapsed in to him, purring.

"That's…unexpected," Renji exclaimed as Ichigo began to nuzzle his neck.

Shinji smirked at the look on the red head's face, "Watch out. If you do that at the wrong time, like now, you both could end up **verrry** embarrassed."

"What did I do? And how do I turn him off?" he asked a bit desperately as the younger man straddled him, hands curled into his hair, kissing any part of him he could reach.

"Basically you set him off," Kensei supplied with a leer while Shinji practically rolled with laughter. "During a Beta's cycle if the Alpha touches that mark, it's as if a switch has been flipped."

"I wi-ii-ish you guys had...ahh... said that earlier," he stammered as Ichigo slid down his body and ducked under the table with a mischievous smirk. Renji's eyes widened to the point of popping out when he felt his obi loosen and realized what his lover was doing. "This is unnn… reee… aaalll," he moaned dropping his head to the table while his eyes rolled back in his head. The Visoreds decided to help him save face and positioned themselves so no one could see what was happening under the table. All Renji could do was try not to make too much noise as Ichigo created and took care of yet another problem.

As the three Visoreds watched, Renji's body stiffened and then relaxed as he sighed and sat back up. Just as the food arrived Ichigo popped back up into his seat with a very self-satisfied smile. Renji glared at him, "Happy now?"

The younger man's grin widened, "Yes. Yes I am," he answered as he leaned over and kissed his lover. "I've wanted to do that to you for years."

Renji leaned into him and asked softly, "How did you get so good at it? I thought you were a virgin until last night."

Ichigo opened his eyes wide and looked oh so innocent, "I was. You're my first, but I did practice; plus I remembered what you did to me and tried to copy it."

"Practiced on what?" the red head ground out.

"Bananas and...cucumbers," was the (only slightly) embarrassed answer.

* * *

**A/N: After re-reading this chapter I realized Ichigo seems a bit like the Everready bunny! Hmm...**

**Now for the not so great news: The next two chapters have been giving me trouble and they've slowed me down. Due to this and the holidays I'm not sure if I'll be able to stick to my own schedule of once a week. I will try to but in case I don't...you've been warned. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Years!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Once the younger men were safely escorted back to Renji's quarters, the three Visoreds went to run a few errands for them. "Since when did we become their errand boys?" Kensei griped.

Shinji grinned at him, "Now don't be that way! You know you're just as curious as the rest of us to see how this plays out. Carrot-top has always been such a prude; and now…he isn't."

"Heh, at least until he gets his senses back. Man he's gonna be pissed when he does!" Kensei had to grin in anticipation of what would happen next.

"That's why we're helping them this time. We can't let Ichigo humiliate himself in front of the entire Seireitei," Rose concluded. The three nodded to each other and took off to take care of the business their comrade couldn't handle right now.

Meanwhile Renji and Ichigo were getting comfortable back in the apartment. "Why're we stuck here again?" Ichigo asked as he flopped onto the sofa in the living room while Renji sprawled on the floor with his hands folded behind his head.

"Because you can't keep your hands to yourself right now; and when this is over you'll kill me if I let you embarrass yourself."

The younger man sighed, "I can't help it!" He grinned wickedly at his mate, "It's your fault for being so irresistible, Ren."

Renji sat up, grinning, as Ichigo slid off the sofa, "**Again**, Ichi?"

"I said I couldn't help it," was his mischievous response as he closed in.

* * *

"Sotaicho, are ya free?" Shinji asked as he poked his head into Kyouraku's office. Not only was Shunsui there but Ukitake-taicho and Kisuke Urahara were in the room as well. "Hey Kisuke what are you doing in the Seireitei?"

Urahara smiled grimly, "There's been some trouble in Karakura."

Kyouraku looked over at Ukitake as the other two greeted one another and muttered, "I think it was a mistake to establish an open door policy when I took over, Ju."

Ukitake smiled, "Really? I believe it makes sense even if it can be awkward from time to time."

"Yeah, but no one's talking to **me**. They just do their own thing!" he gestured to the other two men.

Hirako turned back to the two men, "Sorry for interrupting, but I need to talk to you both. It concerns Ichigo and Renji," Shinji huffed.

"Damn, what did they do now?" Kyouraku groaned.

"Ichigo's finally become a man!" Shinji answered with a wide grin as if that explained everything.

Kisuke caught on and leaned in to listen avidly, "Really? It's about time!"

"Come again?" Ukitake asked.

The blonde turned serious as he began his report, "I'm sure you remember the one non-negotiable stipulation Rose, Kensei, and I had when we agreed to resume our duties? We wouldn't come back without receiving leave to have time off whenever we and/or our mates enter heat." When the men nodded he continued, "Well, Ichigo needs to be added to the list with the same stipulation. He went into heat yesterday and Abarai–taicho was the lucky one he chose. So I suppose they both should be added," he added thoughtfully.

Kyouraku sat back in his chair, "Well, damn."

"That's wonderful!" Urahara chortled. "What took him so long?"

Shinji scratched his head as he sighed, "I figure that it's because Ichigo was still alive. If he'd already been a full-time shinigami, it would have happened sooner."

The blonde ex-captain nodded his head, "That makes sense, I suppose." He turned to Kyouraku, "I'm here due to Kurosaki-kun as well. As I said earlier, we've had some trouble. After Ichigo's funeral his sister, Karin, was attacked. It looked like a mugging."

"That sucks, but random crap like that happens," Shinji responded at the same time as Ukitake asked, "Is she alright?"

Kisuke answered both of the men, "She's fine but got a scare and there seems to be some doubt now as to whether or not it **was** random. Officially Ichigo's death is being investigated as a murder."

* * *

Renji had quite the lecherous grin when Ichigo closed in and leaned down for a soft kiss. It quickly turned heated and the older man rolled them over so that he could more easily guide their lovemaking. As they began to seriously play on the floor of the living room, the younger man tensed and suddenly sat up sniffing the air like a retriever. His mate backed away with a questioning look, "Don't tell me you're already losing interest?"

Ichigo scowled in frustration at Renji, "No, I'm not. Don't you smell that odor?"

"The only scent I'm getting is yours and it's wonderful. Not odorific at all!" he grinned.

"Is that even a word?" Ichigo began and then he realized where he'd smelled that stench before. "Shit! We gotta get out of here **now**, Renji!" he yelled as he sprang up, Renji quickly following.

* * *

"What do you mean, murder?" Ukitake asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"The fire was started on purpose. A serial arsonist was setting fires during the previous couple months; all within Ichigo's division. They were spaced out every two to three days like clockwork. And there hasn't been one since Ichigo died. The arsonist missed his next deadline. However a few hours after that first missed deadline Karin was assaulted. It was a failure only because Chad happened to be there and prevented it. It now looks like the fires were set to deliberately take down Ichigo and the killer has moved on to his sister."

The other three men were silent as they considered Urahara's assessment.

"Who would want to do that?" Kyouraku was all business now.

Kisuke shook his head, "We don't know for certain yet. As far as we know there's no reason for those two to have that kind of enemy. None of Ichigo's enemies would attack in so cowardly a way, they would want Ichigo to know who was attacking and why. And they certainly wouldn't go after his sister!"

As the captains considered his remarks, they heard an explosion rock the Seireitei.

* * *

"We gotta get out of here **now**, Renji!" Ichigo yelled as he sprang up, Renji following; quickly grabbing their zanpakutos on the way. They'd barely left the building when a huge explosion shook the ground and the blast knocked them off their feet and into a wall opposite the complex. Neither man stayed down for long, they began to make sure the rest of the residents made it out safely.

Fortunately not many people were home and most were shinigami who knew how to take care of themselves. It seemed like the epicenter of the blast was at their end of the building. Neither man knew what to think about it.

"This wasn't an accident," Ichigo stated the obvious. It's what they both were thinking. "I smelled the explosive earlier. I'd know that odor anywhere. God knows I worked enough fires set with it to last me ten lifetimes. I died in one of them, damn it!" he scrubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. Renji wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and drew him into a comforting hug just as Kyouraku and company showed up.

"Are you guys alright?" Jushiro asked a bit frantically. Both of the younger men nodded and then Ichigo noticed Urahara.

"Kisuke, what are you doing here? Would someone please tell me how an arsonist from the World of the Living could set a fire **here**!?" he was yelling as he gestured to the building going up in smoke behind him. Renji wrapped his arms around his irate mate and Ichigo settled down almost immediately though he was still glaring. The change was so sudden the older men would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"It seems to be under control now," Kyouraku observed as he looked around. "I think we need to go back to my office and compare notes. What do you say?" Kyouraku may have asked the others but his tone of voice brooked no arguments.

* * *

After the group returned to the Sotaicho's office and Nanao had settled down to take notes, Shunsui dove in, "Ichigo, are you **certain** the fire was caused by the same explosive that caused your death?"

The orange head nodded, "I personally worked seven fires set with that explosive. I'd never forget the smell," he wrinkled his nose at the memory. "This is insane…how can it be?" he stared straight at Urahara. "Kisuke, why are you here? You wouldn't be included unless you had some input on this; so tell me…what brings you by?" he asked suspiciously.

Urahara didn't flinch from the steady gaze of his former student, "You know me too well." He paused to consider his words before continuing, "The fires stopped the night you died." He let that sink in before continuing, "Karin was almost mugged shortly after your funeral. The police have connected the two incidents and have ruled your death a homicide." Kisuke knew he was stating everything very baldly but he also knew Ichigo appreciated straightforward bluntness.

"Is she ok?" was Ichigo's first question and when he received an affirmative he sighed in relief. "If both incidents are really connected, then it seems logical to assume the explosion today is connected somehow as well."

He looked sharply at Urahara and barked, "What's the connection? If someone is after both Karin and myself and they can attack in the Living World and here; who are they? Are they shinigami or arrancar? And who's the target?"

Urahara sighed, "I don't know for certain, Kurosaki-san." When Ichigo looked as if he was about to question that statement; the blonde held up a hand to silence him. "I **do** have an idea but I need to speak to your father first. If it's who I think it is, Isshin should be in on this."

Ichigo sat back with a frustrated snort, "Then get out of here and talk to him already! Don't drag things out until someone else dies!"

The door to the office flew open and the men inside heard a very well-known voice bounce off the walls, "That won't be necessary!"

* * *

"What do you mean you failed?" the deadly quiet voice had the man shaking in his sandals.

"Wakahisa-s-sama, it couldn't be avoided. The g-girl's boyfriend was with her," he stammered out a quick reply.

"…And her brother? How could you make such a stupid mistake?" the older man questioned as he began to stalk his underling. "I thought you understood your assignment. The children were to be sent to the Soul Society, not targeted once they got there! I want them separated from that bastard and I want them never to meet again! Period. But you couldn't follow orders; you had to act out on your own? I wanted Kurosaki to suffer, not get the jump on me!" his hand shot out, piercing through his subordinate's chest. The young shinigami never saw it coming and he was dead before he hit the floor.

Wakahisa wiped the blood from his hand and turned his back on the dead man as he began to dissipate. "You're up next, Shinobu. Don't screw it up," he quietly stated to a man dressed all in black standing in the shadows as he began to leave the room. "I don't like repeating myself. Make sure that I don't have to."

"Yes, Sir," a shadow separated from the back of the room as another man stepped forward and bowed his master out of the room.

* * *

Both Renji and Ichigo cut their eyes around to the door as Yoruichi followed by Isshin walked in. "You see? I brought him along!" she smiled at the men gathered and sat down.

The rest turned their eyes to the brunette standing just inside the door. "Sooo, you're Ichigo-kun's father," Shunsui made the observation as a statement rather than a question as he looked the other man over.

"Yes, Kyouraku-taicho…or should I say Sotaicho?" Isshin smiled at his sempai, it had been too many years and this was one of the few people he'd actually missed!

Kyouraku waved off the comment, "Nah, we're all friends here; however I want to know what's going on, and why we had an explosion in the Seireitei today."

As everyone settled down and Renji leaned forward to listen to the elder Kurosaki, his mate got distracted. Even though Ichigo was listening to what was going on he couldn't help himself; for the time being he was a moth to Renji's flame and he began to run his hand lightly along his lover's shoulders. Renji carefully took the roaming hand and lightly kissed Ichigo's wrist before linking their fingers together to keep the carrot-top from continuing his fun. Everyone in the room noticed the by-play but were too focused on Isshin to stop the flow of his narrative in order to tease his son.

"When I first joined my squad as a seated officer, I was assigned to patrol Karakura," he smiled at the memories. "Early on I noticed a group of three kids, two boys and a girl. The girl was constantly bossing the other two around even though she seemed to be the youngest of the three. One day the boy with silver hair and glasses pointed up to where I was perched on a roof and I heard him say that they should just ask me. They all proceeded to look up and wave me down to them," he laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't used to humans being able to see me and I almost fell from the shock." Several of the shinigami present grinned at the visual as he continued, "They had to be middle school age about then and their names were Ryuuken and Masaki Ishida, and Hisoka Wakahisa." There were several shocked faces in the room, Isshin noticed, grinning.

"Imagine my surprise when Ryuuken rather arrogantly challenged me, asking if I was a shinigami and why I was even there since they had it under control. Right about then I felt a hollow and before I could do anything, he turned and shot an arrow right between its eyes. Those three kids taught me a lot about judging others based only on hearsay. They taught me so much over the years and as they grew up, we became friends."

"I think you all know now that Masaki and Ryuuken were in training to become Quincys. Hisoka was different. He had the ability to throw up very powerful shields, similar to Orihime-chan's only he was fantastic with both defense and offense. He was strong and every inch a warrior. Kisuke had met them running around and was helping to hone their skills. By the time they were in high school, our group worked together to take down the hollows and we were practically invincible," he ran a hand through his hair in agitation and then sat down near Kyouraku's desk, his eyes distant.

"They were more than friends, they were family. During the kid's final year in high school, while I was back in the Soul Society, there was a massive hollow attack and Hisoka was hurt. I didn't know anything about this for years. Kisuke found him and…" his voice trailed off.

"I found him," Urahara picked up the story thread his voice tight, "right as he was dying. There was nothing I could do for him as far as saving his life; it was too late. However something weird happened when he died. His soul didn't come out as a usual spirit but as a shinigami. Another weird factor was he was unconscious; usually spirits are aware of everything going on around them." The blonde looked up at his audience, "I have to admit I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. All I could think of was that his human life was being cut short and that he didn't ask for this. I guess that wasn't quite true because no one twisted his arm to fight the hollows. He still didn't deserve to die so young."

"Anyway I did something I shouldn't," he continued. "I placed him into a gigai similar to the one Kurosaki-kun's been wearing for the past two plus decades. It mimicked a human body and would age. It would also let his natural talents come through so he wouldn't know. And I never told him."

The only ones not shocked by this were Yoruichi and Isshin, who already knew the story and Ichigo who knew Urahara. "Don't you know how reprehensible that was Kisuke?" Ukitake asked appalled. The blonde nodded as Kurosaki took up the narrative again.

"Up until then Hisoka and I had a friendly rivalry going on for Masaki's attention. It's safe to say we both loved her very much," he smiled at the memory. "That continued but I was able to finally pull ahead and when I asked her to marry me, she said yes. Two years later I faked my death, donned a gigai, and married my wife," he paused, eyes focused inward. "He took it with a good grace and we all remained friends."

"Masaki and I had three beautiful children, Hisoka became a bigwig in the Tokyo business world, and Ryuuken became a doctor, married and had Uryu. Our fighting group broke up but our connections remained. And Masaki was the glue that held us together. Of course good things never last."

"When she died…" his voice trailed off again. He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths before raising his head and continuing, "When she died, Hisoka blamed me. He said it was all my fault that she was gone and her three children were left orphaned. He broke off all ties and I never saw him again. However on the anniversary of her death, every year, he's sent me a note; a reminder if you will that he hasn't forgotten and will make me pay."

The room was silent as everyone digested the story. Ichigo was the first to stir after his father was done, "If it's as you say and he's going for revenge, how could he come here? I mean he doesn't know he's a shinigami, right? He still thinks he's alive? If that's true how is it possible for him to have the ability to come here? Under normal circumstances all the fires would be connected…but how is it possible in this instance?"

Isshin shook his head, "I don't know, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: I swear I re-wrote this chapter about four times before I got it where I wanted it. I know I jumped back and forth a lot but everything was happening at the same time so to me it made sense to write it that way. I just hope it built the tension the way I wanted it to rather than destroyed it or was too confusing. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Well," Kyouraku cleared his throat, "we have a place to start, I suppose." He turned to Isshin, "Do you have a picture or at least a description Shi—uh, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo's father glared at his former mentor as he answered, "I do, but it's not recent." He was about to continue when a hell butterfly flew in and landed on Ichigo's lap.

The orange head held out his hand and it fluttered onto his finger. "How do you make these things work?" he asked. Renji explained how you were supposed to pulse reiatsu into it to make it deliver its message. "Do you **want** me to blow it up?" he asked dryly.

The older man grinned, "Picture the amount you believe you need and then cut it by half…and umm…then maybe by half again; it should yield its message with no problem." Ichigo looked worried but did as told and his eyes opened wide.

"I did it and I didn't kill it! Old Man, you brought the girls?" he turned to his father who nodded. "Toshiro says they want to see me, is it ok?" he looked at Kyouraku who nodded.

"Go ahead Ichi-kun," he waved the young man away. "Abarai will fill you in on the rest of this meeting later."

"What say I walk with you Ichigo?" Shinji piped up. "I need to get back to work and it's on my way." Well, it wasn't quite  
on his way but the blonde knew he would feel better seeing that his pack member made it to the squad safely. As the two men began to leave, Renji accompanied them to the door; the younger man yanked the red head out of the room and slammed the door in everyone's face.

"You better let me know exactly what's going on, Renji," he said softly but with deadly intent.

"Of course I will...you need to tell me this?" his lover asked. The orange head looked at him searchingly and must have been satisfied because Ichigo yanked him into a fierce kiss before pulling away to follow Shinji without a backward glance. "…the hell?" Renji could only shake his head over his lover's volatility as he returned to the meeting. He walked back in to the middle of an argument about whether or not Wakahisa could actually sneak in to the Seireitei at will with no one noticing.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Renji reasoned. "It looks as if Ichigo and the girls are targets. **That's** the important point here. We need to stop this asshole, end of story." He glanced over at Kyouraku, "Sotaicho, permission to take Ichigo into protective custody until his cycle is over?" That received some startled looks.

"Where would you hide him?" the Sotaicho raised his eyebrows.

"I was thinking we'd go camping," was the answer.

* * *

A few hours later Renji picked his lover up from seeing his family off and they headed to his quarters in the Squad Six barracks. "What took so long, Renji?" the orange head asked as they walked.

"We'll talk when we get inside," was all Renji would say as he kept his eyes peeled for any disturbances.

Ichigo sighed in frustration but nodded in agreement. Once they got into the Taicho's quarters he turned to the older man with his arms crossed and demanded details. Renji quickly explained his request to Kyouraku and the ensuing fight to his mate. "Of course everyone just **had** to argue about where you'd be safer," the red head rolled his eyes. "I'm glad they care so much about you and your safety, but we have to think outside the box this time. You're too easy a target right now."

"Is it really necessary for me to go into hiding?" Ichigo asked doubtfully. "That feels cowardly. I can take care of myself you know!"

"Normally I'd agree," the older man promptly answered. "However right now you're not in a normal frame of mind. I only want you hidden until you're yourself again," Renji stubbornly faced off with the younger man. He wanted no arguments from his lover but he knew Ichigo too well to think he'd get away with none. Of course the orange head just had to surprise him…again.

Ichigo sat down on the bed with a thump and then fell backwards with one arm thrown across his eyes. "I know," he said quietly. "I'm no good right now. I'm so uncomfortable all the time," he peeked at the red head as he sat down beside him. "I have only one thing on my mind: relief! Why did I have to be this way right now?" he groaned.

Renji gently brushed the sunset colored hair off his lover's forehead and sighed, "I don't know, Ichi; but we'll get through this." He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over the younger man's, nuzzling his cheek as he pulled away with a smile. "In a week or so, you'll settle down and then we'll both be able to concentrate on catching this asshole!"

"Fine," Ichigo smirked as he raised a hand to brush along Renji's neck, "but can you properly protect me when I keep jumping you every two seconds?"

"It's a dirty job but someone's got to do it," the red head grinned, "and I can, I've gotten pretty good at multitasking." He refused to tell his mate that they would have an extra bodyguard tagging along as well. He'd argued against it but had been overruled by the Sotaicho in the end. There was nothing they could do about it now and at least it was someone they both trusted. He figured he'd tell the younger man in the morning.

"We're secure at least for tonight. I have patrols on duty. In the morning we'll head out," Renji continued as he began to loosen his lover's uniform.

Ichigo's eyes dropped to half-mast as he watched the older man work. He let out a sultry moan when Renji accidentally brushed across one of his nipples and quickly sat up and scooted back until he was properly on the bed, pulling his lover along with a hand tucked into his hakama. Once they were settled with Ichigo leaning against the headboard and Renji straddling his hips, the younger man let his hands roam along his lover's pectorals, pushing his kosode off his shoulders.

Renji was enjoying the attention he was receiving and let Ichigo take the lead just to see what the younger man might do. Ichigo smirked up at his mate through his bangs as he leaned forward and began to trace his tattoos; first with his fingers, quickly following with his tongue. The older man froze at the touches, a shiver running the length of his spine. After a few moments of pure sensation, Renji was galvanized into action and quickly finished taking off his kosode, leaving his hakama alone for the moment as he leaned forward to capture Ichigo's lips in an exploratory kiss. It was slow and sensual and the red head was determined to keep this night from becoming a frenzied rut like their previous times had been.

When they parted and Ichigo leaned in to grab for more, Renji backed away while shaking his head with a teasing smile, "Nah ah ah, Ichigo," he chuckled. "We're taking it slow tonight." The younger man groaned with a scowl and as he lunged again, Renji was ready for him. He wrapped his lover in his arms and dragged him into his lap as he returned to their kiss.

The orange head stiffened for a moment as if trying to decide whether or not to fight for a quick finish; then relaxed as he sank into the sensations the older man was rousing in him. Renji took his time as he began to map out Ichigo's mouth, savoring the man in his arms. When they broke for air, he noticed Ichigo had fisted his hands into his hair, pulling it down in the process. "Hold on tight, Babe; tonight is all for you," he said huskily as he shifted them to lie down and continued to undress his lover as he explored the lithe body beneath him. Ichigo had fallen into a haze of sensation and as the words registered he loosened his shaking hands and began to run them lazily over the bigger man's back.

Renji noticed how badly the kid was trembling and even though he didn't get exactly what Ichigo was going through, it turned him the hell on! He loved the fact that he could bring his mate to this state; and as far as he could tell he was the only one who could. That fact alone spurred him on to thoroughly please his lover this time. He wasn't a selfish man in the bedroom and it only turned him on more knowing his partner was enjoying himself.

Ichigo groaned as Renji began to nuzzle his neck. Renji just wasn't moving it along quickly enough and it was driving him crazy. He arced into Renji's touch as the red head continued to deliberately move down his body with kisses, sucks, and licks leaving a trail of fire against Ichigo's skin. The smaller man started to whimper when his mate pulled away and stood up.

"So impatient, Berry," Renji murmured as he waited until Ichigo looked at him and then he slowly removed his own hakama, never breaking eye contact with his lover. He'd never seen the younger man so undone before. It was amazing, Ichigo was a writhing mess on the bed; an impatient one it seemed as he scrambled up to reach for Renji. His lover grinned and grabbed his waist right above his hips and held him still. The carrot-top looked like he wanted to kill the older man for stopping his attempted assault. As the red head climbed back onto the bed, he leaned in to Ichigo's ear and after giving the lobe a quick nip he whispered, "We're taking this slow, Ichigo; so relax."

"I can't Renji…mmmh," he groaned as he felt his hakama slip down his legs and his throbbing member was exposed to the cooler air. He needed his lover **NOW** and the idiot didn't get it! Due to the older man's grip on his hips he wasn't getting the satisfaction that he needed and it was literally driving him crazy. Pretty soon he'd do or say anything to get relief! Then Renji had to go and move into him, grinding their erections together and Ichigo exploded all over them both.

"Wow, Ichigo, that was quick," Ichigo heard over his own racing heartbeat as he held on and let the pleasure surge through his body.

"What did you expect, Baka?" he ground out as he held on to his lover. Once the pleasure faded he felt himself grow hard again; he hadn't actually gone limp. He knew from the previous day that just finding release wouldn't be enough…he needed penetration, damn it! No, that wasn't exactly right; he needed Renji's seed inside him and he needed it **now**! Ichigo lifted his head from the other man's shoulder and met his eyes. "I need you, Renji," he spoke softly. "I need you inside me…now. Please…don't make me beg," he continued as he began to grind against the red head again.

Renji finally saw the desperation and when Ichigo moved against him he groaned and gave in, settling the younger man on the bed and himself between his legs. "No Ichi, no begging," he leaned forward and initiated another kiss as his hand trailed down to stroke Ichigo's straining member. The younger man was already right about at his limit again, he noticed in amazement. When he looked down his lover's body in order to position himself, Ichigo widened his legs even further to allow Renji room to maneuver and Renji moaned at the sight. The boy was sex personified and suddenly the red head didn't want to draw it out any further. As he lifted Ichigo's legs to his shoulders and prepared to thrust into him, he left kisses along the orange head's inner thigh, met his lover's gaze, and in one go entered him.

Renji froze as Ichigo clamped down, his walls tightening almost unbearably. Even if he'd wanted to immediately move, there was no way he could. "Damn it, you're tight!" he panted. "It's like you'll never let me go," he groaned as he looked at his lover who was giving him a 'Duh!' look of exasperation.

"What d'ya expect? That's what you get for playing around too much," was his heated response as Ichigo began to relax into the sensation of being filled. It felt soooo good to the younger man; he couldn't even begin to explain. "You need to move now!"

Renji couldn't help but chuckle a little at the highly annoyed tone his lover was using. He set a slow pace at the beginning to loosen the younger man up a bit more and then began increasing the friction as Ichigo's moans escalated and he started meeting his thrusts halfway.

When he saw Ichigo's eyes glaze over and felt the younger man freeze, he knew he'd found the spot he'd been looking for. He picked up the pace when his lover's fingers dug into his shoulders. Before long Ichigo was a gibbering mess who couldn't even attempt to make sense in between moans and occasional screams of pleasure. As the heat began to gather in Renji's core, Ichigo arched his back into a particularly hard thrust and came between them. Renji hadn't even needed to touch him to send him over the edge and shortly after, the red head was spilling himself inside him.

For a bit, they both lay still, regaining their senses. Ichigo's eyes were closed but it was obvious to Renji that he was still awake. He rolled onto his side and gently brushed the sweaty hair out of his lover's eyes as said eyes opened to look at him.

"Tell me something Ichi," Renji asked curiously, "what is it you're going through right now?" When the younger man looked confused he clarified, "I understand the basics, ok? But I really don't get what's going on inside you. What are you experiencing?"

Ichigo nodded when he finally got what the red head was asking and he closed his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts. "Have you ever had an itch you couldn't scratch? And no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't reach it?" When the older man nodded he continued, "Try multiplying that feeling by about a hundred and add a burning sensation. It's constant and unrelenting. There's only one thing that helps…you can guess what that is," he grinned tiredly at his mate.

"Yeah, I get that part," he grinned back, "a good old fashioned orgasm helps, yeah?"

"It's not just that, Renji, or masturbation would do the trick," Ichigo looked at Renji seriously; he wanted to get his point across or there would be trouble later. "It's a bit more specific. It's only alleviated by," and here his expression grew mischievous as his voice fell to a whisper, "you penetrating and filling me with your essence."

Renji gulped, he couldn't help himself. That was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever heard anyone say to him. His eyes darkened as he looked the younger man over and saw Ichigo hardening again.

"You see, Renji," he rolled closer and cupped his hand behind the older man's neck to keep eye contact, "I'm hard wired to reproduce. This heat in me is to force me to do this," he sighed and rested his head on the other man's shoulder, "and it's very effective. I'm driven to do it and entice an equally strong mate to help me. That's you by the way," he kissed his lover's shoulder. "You fill me over and over…and over again until that's achieved or the cycle ends; whenever that is." His warm eyes darkened to almost black as he drew Renji in for a kiss and then snuggled back into his lover's side.

By this time Renji was raring to go again and Ichigo was burning up. The two men started making out, rolling over so Ichigo was on top. He continued explaining between kisses, "You trying to take it slow is like torture to me. I need satisfaction as quickly, and thoroughly, as possible and I need you to provide it," he breathed. "When this week is over, we can explore our relationship slowly," he grinned at the red head. "But for now just take me already!" and he sat up and positioned himself to take Renji inside again.

* * *

By the time morning rolled around Renji had a very good understanding of what his mate needed from him. As they dressed to head out his third seat knocked on the door and peeked inside to let them know Kinsei and Rose were waiting for them in the office.

"Hey guys, are ya seeing us off?" Renji asked as he and Ichigo entered a little later.

"Not exactly," Kinsei retorted as he threw a pack at the red head's feet. "Shinji filled us in and we brought you some supplies for your trip; food and clothes for the two of you."

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled at the two men. "We didn't exactly have time to see to that after everything that happened yesterday."

Rose nodded in agreement, "We also replaced your school supplies. Once you find another place to live, we'll drop the rest off, ok?"

The four men agreed to meet up once Ichigo and Renji felt it safe to return and the younger men headed for the gates to the Seireitei. When they arrived Ichigo noticed Rukia waiting for them. "Hey Rukia, are you seeing us off too?" he asked once they got close enough to talk.

"Nah, I have an assignment in the Rukon near where you're staying and thought I'd walk with you guys. You know, as another pair of eyes," she grinned up at her friend.

"Actually, Ichi we're her assignment," Renji cut in calmly as Rukia glared at him.

"You idiot! He didn't have to know that," she began but Renji stopped her with a look that clearly said 'bullshit!'

"Yes he did, Rukia," he said as he looked at his lover and smiled into his stormy eyes. "I'm sorry Babe, but the Sotaicho insisted that we have someone at our back as a precaution. I figured Rukia was the best choice all things considered."

"When were you planning on telling me?" Ichigo wanted to be angry at not being told earlier but Renji stopped him in his tracks with his answer.

"Right now; last night we had other things to deal with and I thought since we couldn't avoid it there was no sense in bringing it up and ruining our time together. I always meant to tell you."

Rukia noticed how the hard gleam in Ichigo's eyes softened as he listened to Renji and even though he was still scowling she could tell he believed her tattooed friend. As the two continued to bicker she kept an eye on them and couldn't help but think what an adorable couple they made. Even though she looked utterly bored and fed up with the two of them on the outside…inside she was jumping up and down, squealing her head off about how cute they were! Over the past couple days it was as if they'd cemented a solid foundation for their lives together. Renji was protective but not overwhelmingly so. He was determined not to squash Ichigo's pride with his need to be there for his lover. And Ichigo, well…Ichigo was…different. Rukia wasn't even sure if he'd noticed the change in his behavior but it was obvious to anyone who knew him well. His eyes never left Renji. His personality was the same as always but now he blatantly ogled the older man, got in his space every chance he got, and he absolutely couldn't keep his hands to himself! Not that he was being crass or anything; he'd just 'accidentally' brush his hand against Renji's, or he'd bump shoulders with him. It was as if he craved constant contact with the red head. Rukia also noticed that Renji was very aware of Ichigo's neediness and answered it by slinging an arm around his shoulders to point out the scenery, or by briefly grabbing his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. On their trek to Inuzuri there were so many 'Awwww' moments Rukia almost said it out loud a couple times. Fortunately she caught herself and determined to keep her mouth shut until she could get Renji alone. 'Man, I need a life!' she chuckled to herself.

"Hey Renji this place looks familiar," Ichigo said later that day. He'd been enjoying the walk and the fact they didn't have anywhere to rush off to so he hadn't actually paid that much attention to the direction they'd come.

"Well, it should," the red head grinned. "We were here just a few days ago. Remember when I told you we'd go camping sometime soon?" At the younger man's nod, he continued, "Now's the time!" As they rounded a bend in the path, the red head pointed and Ichigo could see the hill the cave was in. He looked at his lover eagerly and they began to race toward the outcropping of rock.

Rukia took her time. She had prepared a little surprise and wanted to give them a chance to see it before she interrupted. By the time she'd caught up with them, they were standing at the cave entrance with their mouths hanging open. "You two look like a couple of fish," she grinned as they turned around to stare at her.

"Wha—wh—how?" was all Renji could choke out. Ichigo was speechless but his eyes said it all as he looked at the petite brunette.

"Good grief! Did you think I'd let you two idiots sleep on all that hard rock and dirt?" she shook her head in mock disappointment. "I'm hurt!" Then she hugged them both, and said, "I hope you have a very happy honeymoon!" and shunpoed off before either man could register her jab and chase her down.

The cave had been transformed. She'd cleaned it up, created a soft nest of blankets on one of the pallets Renji's gang had built, and put lamps in the recesses nearby. When Ichigo walked over to the area nearest the hot spring he found everything they'd ever need in order to bathe. He turned to his lover when Renji came up behind him, "We owe her you know."

Renji wrapped his arms around his mate's waist as he answered, "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter is finished! Not much development suspense-wise but a bit more explanation of what Ichigo is going through. Rukia is turning into a bit of a fangirl, but I like her like this...all excited for her friends finally getting together.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the faves, follows, and all the lovely comments. I appreciate them all! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was night in the Living World. Shinobu sighed as he went on patrol around Karakura. He missed the Seireitei but knew his place was here preventing hollows from attacking the souls who dwelled here. He took his job very seriously, not like that fool Isao. He certainly had not lived up to **his** name, 'Honor, my ass!' he snorted in contempt as he planned his next move. He had to get back to Soul Society to report without raising any suspicions from Wakahisa. That let out Urahara's shop, his 'employer' kept tabs on all his old associates.

The young Soul Reaper sighed in frustration; he'd just have to wait for his scheduled check-in time and report back then. He knew the Kurosaki girls were safe from him but he had no clue who else might be assigned to this task by the crazy bastard. He couldn't risk blowing his cover; he had to stay close and learn as much as possible in order to take the SOB out when the time came. He prayed no one else would die before he could bring in reinforcements.

* * *

Four days passed while Renji and Ichigo enjoyed being together in their own little world. During the first night Rukia had to set up reiatsu dampening shields to keep their presence hidden. She'd almost been knocked out by their combined spirit pressure before she got them in place, grumbling as she went back to her campsite.

On the fifth day, Ichigo woke up first. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was until he heard the snoring behind him. Then the past week came crashing down on him and he clearly recalled…everything! His eyes widened as he remembered how he'd acted in public…that restaurant, and the Sotaicho's office, 'Oh shit!' At that point his brain overloaded and he buried himself under the blankets.

Renji woke to his lover's movements and reached around to gather the younger man to his body. When Ichigo stiffened in his arms and yelped, the older man pulled the covers down to get a good look at the kid. He was a sight to behold, all flushed and refusing to meet his eyes. "Ichi, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he looked off to the side as he answered and tried to duck back under the covers. "I don't think I'm going back to the Seireitei…ever again!"

"Why?" the red head grinned as Ichigo threw back the blanket to glare at him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." At that the orange head looked stunned, then glared again and with a snarl went back under the covers.

"Yes there is! I…we…in public…I—I…" Renji heard the muffled response and figured out what was probably going on.

"I think you're back to yourself Ichi! How do ya feel?" he asked, wanting to know if the burning pain had finally ended.

Movement under the sheets ceased as the younger man evaluated his situation. He poked his head out again and nodded, "I think you're right Ren."

It bothered the older man that Ichigo still wasn't making eye contact so he cupped his mate's chin to force him to look at him as he asked, "Are you regretting this?" He couldn't hide his wariness from his lover and Ichigo looked at him in surprise for a second.

"No!" he sat up and grabbed both Renji's wrists as he tried to explain himself. "I'm not sorry…I'm ashamed…**NO** that's not what I mean!" He looked both desperate and earnest and Renji had to admit it was adorable even though he wasn't sure what would come out of that delectable mouth next. Ichigo moved his hands from Renji's wrists to either side of his face as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

"I'm fine with…us. Never doubt that!" he was breathing as hard as if he'd run a marathon. "That's not the issue...You know me, I'm **not** an exhibitionist! And—and I…I…in that restaurant. And the S-sotaicho's office! I'll never be able to live that down!"

Renji finally understood and slowly began to grin again as he gripped Ichigo's wrists and turned his head to kiss one of the younger man's palms, "I won't say you won't be in for some teasing Ichi, but it won't be too bad. Everyone who saw you acting weird cares enough about you for it not to matter. And most of them won't say anything because they knew you couldn't help it."

Ichigo was still scowling as he got up to head towards the hot spring, "I need a bath." Then he stopped dead for a moment and turned slightly so Renji could see his profile. "Care to join me?" he asked with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. Renji hopped up and grabbed towels for them both as Ichigo led the way, his hips swaying slightly as he walked. He was so casual about his nudity that the red head wondered if his lover had even noticed. Then Ichigo looked over his shoulder at him and winked. Renji had his answer.

As the younger man eased into the water he said with a twinkle, "I said I wasn't an exhibitionist, I didn't say no playing when it's just you and me, Ren."

With a wide smirk Renji dropped the towels beside the pool and lowered himself in quickly trapping his lover with his arms. "So you're ok with playing outside of your 'cycle'?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh, Renji; I was a twenty year old virgin!" he answered before lowering his head to nip at the older man's neck. "I've got a lot of catching up to do," he whispered. And with that he draped his arms around his mate's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. "And a lot to learn." He smirked, "We have some time before we have to go back, right? Let's use it to our advantage, ne?"

That was all Renji needed to hear.

* * *

Wakahisa looked up when the knock sounded on his office door. He put down the papers he'd been perusing as his tame shinigami came in to make his report. "Have you had any luck, Shinobu?" he quirked an eyebrow at his subordinate.

"I'm afraid not Wakahisa-sama. The girls are being taken very good care of. I have not been able to get close enough to either of them to make a strike."

"That fool, Isao!" the older man ran his hand through his short salt and pepper hair, green eyes flashing in anger. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then asked, "Isn't it time for you to check in with the Seireitei?"

The shinigami nodded, "Yes sir. I have to go back there this time to report. I believe they're getting suspicious of my continued absence."

"Then by all means go and report. But while you're there can you do me a favor?" At Shinobu's nod of agreement he continued, "Check on the boy and see how he's doing. See if he's adjusting well to his new environment. I miss seeing him."

"May I ask a question, Sir?" At the human's nod he asked, "If you miss him so much, why did you kill him? I know I'm not nearly as intelligent as you Sir, but I don't understand." God how he hated sucking up to this man! But he had to try to figure out what was going on!

For a moment it looked like Wakahisa wasn't going to respond but then he said softly, "Masaki was the love of my life. Kurosaki stole her from me; her and our children! Then he let her die. I can't forgive him! I won't! He took everything that mattered from me, so now I'm returning the favor."

"I love those three as if they were my own but I have to separate them from that bastard! Once he understands true despair then he'll die. Did you know shinigami don't get reborn? They become parts of the Soul Society; building blocks if you will. I'll separate them and keep them that way forever!" he was breathing heavy as he finished.

"But Sir, why kill them first? They'll be separated when he dies," Shinobu didn't get it.

"Because I want him to hurt, to grieve; he can't do that if he dies first!" the human shouted. He calmed himself again and added, "Anyway it's not as if the children are truly dead. I'll see them again."

Shinobu nodded, "I see. One more question if I may? Once the children are dead and Kurosaki is gone where does that leave you? You've separated yourself from them almost as effectively."

The seemingly older man grinned maniacally, "You think? I have a secret." He said it in a sing-song type of voice that suddenly sent chills of fear down the shinigami's back.

* * *

Just as the two lovers finished packing, a hell butterfly swooped in and landed on Renji's head. Once he heard the message the red head shot a look at Ichigo, "The honeymoon's over, Babe. Rukia just sent word that we finally have Intel on our enemy."

"Has anything else happened? How's my family!?" Ichigo asked, panicking. Renji shook his head and squeezed Ichigo's shoulder reassuringly.

"Everything's fine with the family. One of the shinigami stationed in Tokyo brought back information on our suspect. You wanna hear what he has to say first hand?" he grinned.

"Let's go."

They quickly met up with Rukia and shunpoed straight back to the Squad One barracks intent on hearing what the shinigami had to say. They met Nanao outside the Sotaicho's office and with a small smile she showed them in.

"Well, well Abarai-taicho; did you and your squad complete your assignment?" Kyouraku asked somewhat jovially as he rose from his desk and gestured for the three to sit down. He then looked over his shoulder, "Shiba-kun, come sit down. You've finished your report, you can relax now." The younger man looked hesitant as he went to sit in one of the soft chairs by the window.

"Yes, Sir. Kurosaki, Kuchiki and I wrapped things up and just arrived back. I heard there's news on our…suspect?" Renji answered as he cut his eyes over to the stranger and then back to Kyouraku.

Ichigo cast a withering look at his lover as he moved to sit on one of the sofas, "What do we know, Shunsui?"

As Rukia and Renji moved to sit on either side of their friend, Kyouraku began with a nod to the other man in the room, "Shiba-kun has been stationed in Tokyo for the past month. He met one Hisoka Wakahisa while on patrol duty and he has an interesting story to tell. Why don't you go ahead and tell them," he said to the young man near the window. He was obviously startled to have to take center stage.

The three looked him over as he moved front and center. He was quite an attractive man. In appearance he looked to be in his late twenties, perhaps around Byakuya's age. He had clear grey eyes, short spiky dark brown hair, and an intensely serious look. He was a bit shorter than Ichigo, maybe 5' 10" and reminded Rukia slightly of both Kaien and Ichigo.

"Well, as I reported to the Sotaicho, I was sent to the Living World to find out why so many of Squad Two's shinigami have been disappearing. My Taicho ordered me to find the missing men, infiltrate, do whatever necessary to find out what's going on, and bring them back if they're alive. I met Wakahisa in Tokyo about three weeks ago. Another squad member introduced us."

"Isao…well…he was entranced by the guy. Wakahisa has a silver tongue; he can sway just about anyone to his will. He's built up a decent private army that will do anything for him: shinigami, hollows **and** humans. Isao was completely under his thumb and I played along in order to find out what was going on. It wasn't like him to react like that." He shook his head in pained disgust, "Wakahisa killed him a few days ago. Even before he was dust I was ordered to finish his job."

"You were there when he died?" Ichigo asked sharply.

"Don't feel too bad," Shinobu quickly reassured. "He's the idiot who set the fires that eventually killed you."

"Did he set the fire here too?" Ichigo asked leaning forward with a frown. The other man nodded.

"That's what got him killed," Shinobu answered. He shrugged when he noticed the confused looks. "Wakahisa wanted you to come here, not be completely destroyed and Isao didn't get that."

"Why?" the orange head exclaimed.

Kyouraku took up the tail and explained what Shinobu had reported to him; about Wakahisa's plan to kill them all and then take out their father. It left the others shaking their heads.

Ichigo sat back rubbing a hand over his face, "So what you're saying is that we have a madman after my family. He has to be crazy."

"The need for vengeance will do that to a person," Renji sighed as he ruffled his friend's hair. "We need to lure him out…and then shut him down."

"We can't let him get suspicious. We need to keep the girls safe, while we neutralize him," Kyouraku said seriously. "Shiba-kun has gotten close to him and as he said, he's been entrusted with your sister's disposal."

"Which I'm not going to see through of course," was the brunette's swift response to Ichigo's sudden stiffening. "However I do need to bring something back with me. He ordered me to find out how you were adjusting to life here." All this time Shiba had remained standing at attention and Ichigo was getting a crick in his neck.

"Come on…Shiba right? Why don't you sit down? I'm getting a headache. We need to work out a strategy and there's no sense in you standing the whole time," Ichigo advised with an irritated scowl. The shorter man shrugged and sat down on the edge of one of the chairs. "So how are ya related to Kūkaku? And what's the rest of your name?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's Shinobu and she's a distant cousin," he answered in confusion.

"Good to know," Ichigo smirked. "It's nice to meet another member of my family."

Both Shinobu and Rukia looked stunned, "What!? You idiot, don't make those kinds of jokes," Rukia fumed smacking the younger man on the back of the head.

"Ow! I'm not joking Rukia. My old man was the Tenth Division captain before Toshiro, Isshin **Shiba**. When he defected he took the name Kurosaki. Kūkaku, Ganju and I are cousins," he glared at his petite friend.

"Not only that, Kuchiki-chan, Isshin was the head of the family," Kyouraku piped up. "I've known him since the day he was born," he grinned. "And he's just as loud now as he was then!"

Rukia looked over at Renji who was taking everything in stride, "How come you're not surprised?"

He shrugged, "Cause I was there when Ichigo found out." Renji held up a hand to stop her interrupting and continued, "He asked me to keep it to myself, so I did."

Rukia sat back with a huff and turned her glare on Ichigo, "Why? I can keep secrets too!" He smiled at her pout, and reached out to hug her to him.

"I know. I needed time to process the information; I still do," he scratched the back of his head. "I found out during all that Quincy crap. I went from believing I was human to realizing that I'm hardly human at all…it takes some getting used to." He thought back to that time of revelations…

* * *

He and Renji had finally finished their 'training' with the Zero Squad. It had been so much more than just a training exercise that he felt the words were completely inadequate to describe what they'd been through. As they were gathering their things to leave, a man approached them.

"Excuse me Kurosaki-sama, Abarai-sama," he said in a quiet voice, "the Soul King requests an audience with you." Both men looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, why?" Ichigo asked, wide-eyed.

"It doesn't matter why, idiot!" Renji hissed. "He's the Soul King. He doesn't get turned down…or questioned. We just say," and here he turned to the King's aide, bowed and continued, "we would be honored." The red head glanced over at his friend who was standing there like a statue and with one hand yanked him down into a bow.

"Y-yes, we'd be honored," Ichigo finally stammered. The king's representative smiled and motioned them to follow him.

As they approached the castle Renji leaned over to whisper in his friend's ear, "What do you think he wants with us?" Ichigo just shook his head.

"Beats me, Renji. Do you think we may have done something to piss him off?" All the red head could do was shrug.

"I don't know."

They were led into what they were told was the small receiving room. Both men wondered how large the large receiving room was as this one could easily fit a hundred souls with room to spare. They sat in seiza in front of a slightly raised dais, on which sat a chair behind a screen, and waited. Before too long a door at the back opened and a man appeared. At least they thought it was a man, he moved like one. They never got a good look at him as he moved to sit behind the screen. However the voice that spoke to them was decidedly male.

"Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, Squad Six Fukutaicho Abarai Renji; I welcome you. I personally wanted to thank you for your unwavering service to the Soul Society and as an extension, to me." The man behind the screen then seemed to focus on Ichigo and his voice softened, "I am honored to meet a man who is committed to doing the right thing, whether anyone stands with him or no. I have watched you for so long Ichigo, I have watched you grow up and have witnessed your triumphs and sorrows. I have cheered for you and cried for you. Even though it has been fated that we never meet face-to-face, I have wanted to meet you. I also feel that you deserve some explanations that you have never received."

At this point Renji cleared his throat and said, "Forgive me Your Highness but I feel that I am completely out of place here. Maybe I should leave?"

There was a chuckle behind the screen, "It would honor me if you would stay put for the time being. You are a friend of this young man and I know he will need you when we are done. Renji, your heart and courage are boundless and your loyalty to your friends is exemplary. I wish for you to stay."

Hearing that request made the red head blush and gulp as Ichigo looked at him and nodded in agreement, "You better stay, Renji."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are aware that your father was a shinigami who defected to the World of the Living. Do you know the whole story?" When the young man shook his head in the negative the King continued, "Your father had been assigned to Karakura Town when he first became a member of the Gotei 13. While there he met a child, she was twelve the first time Isshin saw her; running around with her older brother killing hollows. That girl was Masaki Ishida."

Both men started at that information. "Then Uryu…?" Ichigo began.

"You two are cousins," the King confirmed with a smile evident in his voice. "By the time your mother graduated from school, Isshin was Taicho of Squad Ten, head of his family clan, and head over heels in love with a Quincy. He was torn but finally decided to turn his back on his responsibilities and marry her. He faked his death and Urahara Kisuke provided a gigai that would smother his reiatsu and abilities, effectively turning him into a human. He planned to live out his life with her and their children and when she was gone and you were grown he'd return to the Soul Society and take whatever punishment was deemed appropriate. However she died too young, your latent talents were awakened too early, and he regained his powers too soon," he paused to gauge their reactions. Abarai was staring at his friend in open-mouthed shock and Ichigo was scowling harder than he'd ever done before.

"So my mother really **was** a Quincy," he muttered almost to himself. "Uryu and I are…cousins," that was harder to accept than the earlier revelation. He looked up at the screen, "What clan was my dad the head of? You make it sound like a noble house," he snorted.

"That is correct, Ichigo. His real name is Isshin Shiba; former head of the Shiba Clan. When he disappeared the position went to Kaien and at his death it was taken up by Kūkaku. It is still one of the Four Great Noble Houses even if it has fallen into disgrace within the Soul Society."

Now both Ichigo and Renji looked like they were catching flies. The King was having a great time shocking them and hadn't chuckled so much in a century. "Your father hid you away in the Living World for a reason, Ichigo. The first Soul King created the Four Noble Houses within Soul Society from his own family. Each family branch was given a name and specific duties. The Kuchiki were the historians and accountants. The Shihouin were the security experts and spies. The Shiba were the investigators and the keepers of the people-"

Ichigo interrupted, "Keepers of the people? What does that mean?" Renji looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"Don't interrupt baka!" Renji whispered to his irate friend.

"What? I want to know, Renji."

"They were the ones who kept the Rukongai running well. You could probably call them the police force and the social workers for the common people." That got Renji's attention.

"Then they sucked at it! Do you have any idea what it's like out there?" he exclaimed.

"Renji, you're being borderline insubordinate," it was the orange head's turn to whisper to his friend with a quick look at the screen.

A full-on belly-laugh issued from behind the screen, "Yes they really did," he answered Renji. "Several centuries ago all the noble houses began to fall into decline and Ichigo, your father hated what he was forced to do as clan head. That's one reason it was easy for him to choose love over duty. It's also why he hid you all away from your heritage. You see when the Soul King has no direct heirs, the Heir Apparent is chosen from the Noble Houses. I have been searching for my successor for centuries. At first I thought Byakuya would be the obvious choice. He was strong and dedicated; passionate. Then the passion was beat out of him and he sank to being just an ordinary noble. Yoruichi is in no way ordinary, but she's totally unacceptable…she's way too playful to be taken seriously. I waited with baited breath to see who else might pop out of the woodwork. I was beginning to lose hope when I saw you become a shinigami for the first time."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he listened, "You never failed my expectations. You continuously sacrificed yourself and your needs for those around you. It didn't matter what society deemed you, you lived by your own code; and you triumphed. You are a true protector, a truly noble man. On top of all that you have gathered allies from all three worlds. People who would follow you into the bowels of hell if you asked them to: Human, Shinigami, Visored and Arrancar. You are the one, the only one, I can see as my successor Ichigo Kurosaki."

When Ichigo's brain finally caught up with his ears he scooted back across the floor until he hit a wall, "W-w-wait a minute! No way! I could never be a-a-a king!" He was waving his arms in front of him in a negative gesture. This was beyond impossible.

Renji was equally dumbfounded but he understood where the king was coming from. If Ichigo eventually took charge, he could see things improving. "Ichigo, quit crawling around the room like a crab and get back over here!" he growled. "He's not gonna kidnap you and force a crown on your head. Right?" he asked turning back to the screen.

Once the younger man was seated in front of the screen again the King sighed, "I would love to force you to be king but that isn't how it works. I want to name you my successor but you have to decide whether or not to accept. I want you to seriously think it through and give me a decision **after** you have been a citizen of the Soul Society for a century. That is when I'll expect an answer."

* * *

Ichigo shook the memories from his mind, thought for a minute and then turned to Shinobu, "You need something to take to this asshole and he wants to know how I'm adjusting?" At the other man's nod, he said, "Ok, this is what we need to do…."

* * *

**A/N: The flashback scene is my personal theory of what the final arc is going to reveal. It'll be fun to see if I'm anywhere remotely close in my guesses! ;)**

**I thought it would be fun to list the OC's name meanings here. Of course this is based on online research. :)**

**Isao - honor; merit**

**Hisoka - reserved**

**Wakahisa - forever young from waka - young and hisa - longevity**

**Shinobu - endurance**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You need something to take to this asshole and he wants to know how I'm adjusting?" At the other man's nod, Ichigo said, "Ok, this is what we need to do…."

Just as the group began to discuss ways and means to neutralize Wakahisa, a hell butterfly entered and flew directly to Kyouraku. After listening to the message he clapped his hands to get the others attention, "Just a minute everyone!" When he had their attention he continued, "I just received a message that I need to address right now. I'm sorry Ichigo, but can you three," he indicated the carrot-top, Rukia, and Shinobu, "step outside for a moment while Abarai-taicho and I take care of this?" At their group frown he continued with a smile, "I know it sucks but this is something that needs to be dealt with at once."

Ichigo took a long appraising look at the Sotaicho and rose with a sigh, "Fine with me. We'll be at your squad's training grounds, is that Ok?" Kyouraku nodded in agreement and the three headed out.

As they left through one door, another opened and Renji jumped to attention when he saw who it was. Kyouraku grinned, "Well Byakuya-kun it's about time."

* * *

"Why all the cloak and dagger crap all of a sudden?" Rukia groused as she stomped over to one of the walls surrounding the training grounds and slumped down against it. Ichigo looked at her with amusement as he leaned nearby against another wall and thought.

"It must be something important or he wouldn't have shooed us out like that." He looked at the other member of their party deliberating with himself and continued, "Shiba, just how good are you with that sword of yours?"

Shinobu was startled out of his own thoughts by the question, "Not bad, I reached Shikai before I had a squad." He was very proud of that fact!

The younger man grinned, "What did you do before you became a shinigami? You seem older than most new officers," he stood and moved into the center of the grounds motioning for the other man to follow.

"I was a late bloomer," Shinobu admitted with a blush. "My powers didn't come forward until my family was attacked. After I protected them we decided I should go to the Academy." As he said that he unsheathed his sword and took a ready stance waiting to see what the cocky orange head would do next.

Ichigo looked curious, "And what **did** you do before? Anything goes to disarm your opponent short of killing them; Shikai only, alright?"

Shinobu grinned, "I was a farmer. Sounds good!" he said before he lunged and the clash of swords was all that could be heard.

* * *

Renji was happy to see his former captain. It had been a while and he had to admit he'd missed their interactions. He'd always felt funny taking over Byakuya's squad, as if he was an usurper with no rights to the position. It didn't help that the Kuchiki Council had agreed with his assessment and took every opportunity to say so. He bowed, "Taicho, it's good to see you again!"

Byakuya looked quietly amused although it was hard to catch for anyone not used to the stoic man, "Renji stand up. There's no need for that kind of deference between captains."

"So you've decided?" Kyouraku asked before the red head could answer.

"Yes. It's time to return to duty," the brunette answered, turning to the Sotaicho. Renji came very close to whooping and jumping for joy but he managed to rein it in. He'd been looking forward to this day and afraid it would never happen. Kuchiki belonged at the Sixth!

The two older men watched the expressions race across Renji's face with varying degrees of amusement; he never could completely mask his feelings. "Good," Shunsui continued, "now what are we going to do with you, Abarai?" That got the red head's attention.

"I'll go back to being my Taicho's lieutenant of course," was his quick reply; he'd only taken the promotion as a courtesy to his captain in order to keep the squad running smoothly.

"No you won't," was Byakuya's stern answer. Grey met mahogany brown eyes as he continued, "You are more than capable of the title of Taicho and will continue as such. If there was ever any doubt about this I would not have taken so long to come back."

"That's correct, Renji-kun," Kyouraku piped up. "You will assume the Captain's duties of Squad Eight now that Kuchiki is back."

"B-but Sotaicho," Renji began but was stalled when Kyouraku held up a hand.

"That's enough. I wouldn't entrust my old squad to just anyone. I know you will be a marvelous Taicho there. That is all," he ended the discussion unconsciously in the same manner Yamamoto used to. "Now as for your Fukutaicho," he began as he turned to the brunette, "have you thought over my suggestion?"

"Yes and I think he'll make an excellent lieutenant for my squad."

"Even with his 'blatant disregard' for your dignity?" the Sotaicho asked with a slight twitch of his lips.

"I have become somewhat used to it," Byakuya answered dryly, "and have had excellent past experiences with a fukutaicho of a similar frame of mind." That last comment caused Renji to blush brilliantly.

"Would you like me to inform Kurosaki or do you want to?" Shunsui asked with a twinkle at Renji's embarrassment and confusion.

"I believe we both should, don't you?" the noble returned with a slight twitch to his lips. He really wanted to see the younger man's face when he was told.

* * *

By now Rukia was standing up watching the two men flex their muscles in the middle of the training grounds. She always enjoyed observing Ichigo's growth and he never let her down. He moved with a fluidity that was both elegant and deadly. He was of course the stronger of the two that was obvious; he was hardly breaking a sweat.

"What's that idiot doing?" a gruff voice startled her, making her jump. "He needs to fight someone closer to his level, not that pipsqueak!"

"Zaraki-taicho, when did you show up?"

"I've been here since you idiots came out. Heh, guess I've learned how to hide my reiatsu," he said smugly. "Either that or you're not as good as I thought," he chuckled at her outraged expression. Rukia closed her eyes as she tried to sense the man standing next to her.

"I'm impressed, Taicho. If I didn't know better I'd say I was alone," she really was impressed. He'd come a long way from what he was before the Quincy attacked. About then Ichigo disarmed his opponent and the door to the Sotaicho's office opened and three men stepped out.

"Brother, I didn't know you were here," she said when she noticed who was with Kyouraku and Renji. 'Although I probably should have since Zaraki is here,' she kept that thought to herself. She knew the two men had become practically inseparable since the Quincy attacked; to the point that she tried to stay away from the manor as often as possible just so she wouldn't witness anything too scarring. 'That's a relationship I don't want to speculate about!'

"So, Ichi…ya want a real challenge now?" Renji called out to the younger man who grinned at him.

"Ya think you can give me a good battle?" Ichigo challenged as the red head approached. "Anything goes, alright?"

"Of course! Ban-" Renji began with a smirk.

"-Kai!" Ichigo finished. The resulting backwash of their power almost knocked Shinobu off his feet as the others braced themselves for the onslaught. As the two men engaged the rest watched in fascination.

Shinobu could only watch with his mouth agape. He'd never seen anything like this before. Captain-class officers very rarely sparred against each other and they never went all out like these two were doing.

"Now that's more like it!" Zaraki laughed gleefully. "Way to go kid, give 'im hell!" he cheered his favorite on.

Byakuya elbowed him with a glare, "Zaraki, try to act more seemly if you please. You're causing a scene."

Kenpachi continued to laugh as he leaned toward the shorter man, "Don't get your panties in a twist, Hime. Even you got to admit they're something else!"

"They **have** both grown tremendously over the years," the noble agreed with a gracious nod. He was stunned by how much stronger the two were. The whole group became entranced by the deadly grace and beauty the two men showed. It was obvious they sparred often; they were like a tag team, their moves flawless. Neither Kenpachi nor Byakuya thought they would remotely be able to stand up to those two anymore even if they wouldn't admit it out loud.

No one noticed another new addition to their group until a young man stepped up to Rukia. "Hanataro, it's been awhile," she greeted him smiling when he tapped her on the shoulder. He returned her smile and nodded as he turned to watch his two friends battle.

"As soon as Unohana-taicho noticed the swell in reiatsu she sent me over here to make sure no one got hurt too badly," he said as he continued to watch. He'd matured over the past few years. He was a bit taller and his chest had broadened slightly. Since the Quincy invasion he'd grown in self-confidence and ability. He wasn't nearly as high strung or nervous anymore. Rukia decided that having Zaraki constantly with Unohana had had a positive influence on her friend.

There was a shout and Rukia's attention riveted back onto her other two friends. They'd managed to disarm each other and were engaged in hand-to-hand combat; both with shit-eating grins plastered across their faces. Finally Renji managed a flip and pinned the younger man's arms with his knees. They both froze, panting, and the redhead leaned down for a moment to whisper something before jumping up and offering a hand to his now blushing lover. After putting their zanpakuto away, Ichigo waved at the newcomers as he headed their way.

"Hey Byakuya, Kenpachi, it's good to see you guys! Hanataro don't worry, there's no damage this time," he grinned at the healer.

Hanataro grimaced, "Then what's that running down Abarai-taicho's arm? Ketchup? You two are incorrigible," he continued to grumble as he motioned for Renji to stand still. Renji began to argue but froze at the look the shorter man gave him. "I'll check you over before I leave, Ichigo. Don't make me have to come find you," even though the tone was mild there was an undercurrent that caused the orange head to mutely nod before he turned to the others.

"When did he turn into Unohana-taicho?" he quietly asked his petite friend as she grinned over their exchange.

"I don't know," she smirked in glee. "I guess she rubbed off on him. It's a good look, don't you think?"

Ichigo looked at her considering and then back at the shy healer before he answered, "Yeah it is, as long as **you** like it," and he smiled as he winked and strolled back to rescue Renji.

"What do you mean, 'if **I** like it'!?" she fumed as she stormed after him.

"Come on, leave the kiddies be for the time being," Shunsui stated as he led the other three shinigami back into his office. "I'm beginning to understand what Yama-jii meant when he referred to 'youngsters.' It makes me feel old."

"I hope you're not including me in that assessment, Sotaicho," Byakuya quietly stated followed by a quick nod from Shinobu.

"No, no, no Kuchiki-kun, just not a kid; unlike that group over there who are nothing but children," Shunsui said consolingly.

As the group of older shinigami went back inside Hanataro finished with Renji and began to heal Ichigo, tutting as he went. Mahogany and chocolate eyes met briefly before Renji asked, "What do you think of our informant?"

Ichigo considered his answer for a moment, "I think he's a good soldier. He would never betray Soul Society; however I don't trust him with my family's lives."

Renji nodded as Rukia asked why he felt that way. "It's simple; he wouldn't hesitate to kill my family if he felt it would be for the greater good. I understand the attitude but I can't leave their lives in his hands. They're too precious to me and who's to say if it wouldn't cause more harm farther down the line?" He continued, "When you counter, don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, don't let them die. And when you attack, kill. Kisuke taught me that. He drilled that into my very bones. When we sparred it was obvious that Shinobu doesn't have that kind of resolve and I can't afford to trust him."

"So what do we do?" Rukia asked.

"We give Shiba what Wakahisa wants and pray it's bad enough to draw him out into the open," Renji stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly," Ichigo smirked. "I have an idea that might work, although it will probably make you a target, Ren," the younger man looked a little worried.

"What do you want to do?" Renji didn't like that look.

"He seems to want me to be 'safe.' That's why he killed me…to get me away from the 'threat' of my Dad. It's twisted but in a way it makes some sense." The others looked doubtful but he continued anyway, "If he thinks I'm being threatened here he might come out into the open to take care of it. What if," he glanced at Renji, a bit uncertain about how to proceed, "we give him that?"

The older man stilled, "What exactly do you have in mind?" He was so stiff; Ichigo began to believe his idea was pretty bad.

"Hanataro, are you done?" the younger man asked instead. At the healer's nod he thanked him and turned to Rukia, "Could you please go on ahead, we'll be right in," he asked with a smile.

As they were left alone Renji demanded, "Exactly what do I have to do Ichigo?"

* * *

Later that day Rukia was leaving her barracks to head towards the Kuchiki Manor when she ran into Shinobu. He wasn't exactly who she wanted to spend time with but she knew the sooner their plan was set in motion, the better. "Shinobu, have you had dinner yet?" she asked with a smile as he walked up to her.

"I was just heading out now…would you like to join me?" he asked a little tentatively. He was nervous of overstepping his bounds with the younger Kuchiki. She was beautiful and capable and he wanted to get to know her better. He was also trying to get a handle on the relationships he'd seen earlier that day.

"I'd like that," she smiled as they turned towards one of the restaurants the Seireitei was home to. They were seated quickly and as they made small talk she nervously tried to steer the conversation around to her friends but couldn't figure out how to when Shinobu beat her to it.

"Kuchiki-san, I'm rather curious and I hope you won't be offended by my forwardness, but how close are you to Kurosaki and Abarai?" he leaned forward to ask softly. "I-I'd very much like to call on you…but I don't want to step on any toes," he finished almost silently with a blush across the bridge of his nose. He was so cute she wanted to tease him but swallowed the impulse. This was a perfect opportunity for her to head him in the direction Ichigo wanted him to go.

"We're all very close," she couldn't help herself. "Renji and I grew up in the Rukongai together. Ichigo and I met when I was assigned to his home town a few years ago. I'm sure you remember the Ryoka invasion?" he nodded and she continued. "That was the first time Ichigo came here and his actions revealed Aizen's treachery to us all. He and Renji became friends during that time as well." She fell silent for a moment while she gathered her thoughts, "The two of them have become very close over the years since then. When Ichigo died and came here, both of us were upset with him. He tends to take too many risks and we thought that was the case then. Of course we were wrong and it didn't take long for them to take their…friendship to the next level," she said as she picked at her food. She was afraid to meet his eyes lest she accidentally gave their plan away. She needn't have worried he was completely wrapped up in what she was saying.

"The next level?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"

She blushed and bit her lower lip as she looked up at her companion, "I mean they became lovers." At his shocked expression she reached out and gently squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry if I surprised you. Renji's never had a problem with what sex his partners were and Ichigo has always preferred men so it came as no surprise to anyone who knew them when they got together. In fact I had hoped that Ichigo would be a positive influence on Renji." This is where it got tricky; she had to incite the other man to investigate her friend's. Rukia wasn't sure what the two men had planned but she trusted them and was determined to follow through with what Ichigo had asked of her. However she wasn't sure she could do it convincingly. She dropped her eyes to the table and their clasped hands, "Now…I'm not so sure." She raised what she hoped were worried eyes to his face and continued, "I saw s-some marks on Ichigo today that concerned me. When I asked for an explanation…he hedged and Renji pulled him away before we could say anything else. Renji is strong and he does have a quick…temper." Rukia went back to worrying her lower lip as she waited for Shinobu's response.

"That…doesn't sound good. But Kurosaki doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would allow an abusive relationship to continue," her companion finally said. He raised her head so their eyes could meet as he asked, "Would you like me to check things out for you…make sure everything's ok?" He took the look of relief that crossed her face as agreement and smiled, "I'm sure you're worrying over nothing but I'd be happy to double check, just in case."

* * *

"I still don't like this Ichigo," Renji fumed for the tenth time while he paced the bedroom.

"Unfortunately we couldn't think of anything else so this'll have to do," Ichigo insisted irritably. "Why are you so uncomfortable, Renji?" he turned to older man towards him to make eye contact, trying to hide his impatience with his mate.

Reluctantly the red head answered, "You know I grew up in the Seventy-Eighth district. It wasn't a nurturing place, Ichigo. There were things I had to do to keep our group of kids fed and well," he ran his hands through his hair, pulling his ponytail askew without noticing. "One year, Rukia was offered a job at one of the local whorehouses. Even though I was horified, when she told me how much she could make I understood her motives. That kind of income could see us through most of a year. However, I wasn't about to let Rukia sell herself!" his eyes took on a faraway look at the memories. "We argued; you know how stubborn she is." Ichigo grinned at that.

"In the end I slipped her a mickey and went in her place," Renji briefly looked at his lover and then away in shame. "The clients weren't the top tier and I went through…hell there. I never wanted to relive that time and here you are asking me to treat you the way I was treated!"

Ichigo flinched at the tone in his mate's voice. He hadn't known of course and unfortunately that didn't change the current situation. He didn't want to force Renji to do this but at least this time the red head would be in charge. The younger man sat down on the bed heavily and rubbed a hand across his face before he looked up, "I'm sorry, Ren; I really am. The upside is that I know you and trust you. Tonight is all an act." He began to grin, a bit evilly Renji thought, "Who knows maybe you'll like it?"

Renji closed his eyes and sighed, "Dear Kami I hope not! That's what I'm afraid of. Some of the things that were done to me…that I did…I grew to enjoy. It was twisted and I don't want that for you! I don't want our relationship to degenerate into mindless fucking and control games!"

Ichigo shook his head, his smile faltering a little, "It won't! We have a connection, a relationship Renji. Even if 'mindless fucking' is acceptable occasionally...maybe even fun...making love is better. That's what I want from you...I love you and I want you to love me." He grinned again, "I'm greedy that way Ren; I want everything you have to give me. And in return I'll give you everything you need and want."

Renji shook his head in amazement, "It goes without saying that I love ya too." He moved over to the younger man to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. "The simple fact that you chose **me **blows my mind anytime I think about it."

As the older man pulled away, the carrot-top sighed and ran his hand through his tangerine locks, "This still needs to go down the way we discussed."

Renji sighed and leaned against the wall near the door, "I know. I hope you know what you're doing. I hope you understand what I'll be doin' to you." He stilled a moment and then met Ichigo's eyes as he approached him and gripped the hair at the back of his head, "He's here," he growled before he crashed their lips together.

* * *

**A/N: I know...I'm mean! The good stuff (at least I hope it's good!) is in the next chapter. :) Chapter 11 is developing in a way I hadn't originally planned and its tone is unlike anything I've written up until now. I hope I succeed with it and it isn't completely lame. ^^**

**Anyway...until next week...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: If you are uncomfortable reading about Dom/Sub ****role-play you might want to skip the first half of this chapter.**

**For everyone else, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ichigo was blown away by the ferocity of that kiss. Renji was a passionate man but he'd never split his lip before and the younger man could taste blood. When he reached up to touch his lover, Renji pulled away.

"Uh, uh that's a no-no," the red head said as he grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pushed him back flat onto the bed. "No touching, Baby," he whispered huskily into his mate's ear. Immediately Ichigo felt himself stir and he groaned at the sensation. He'd never considered himself as either a masochist or an exhibitionist before and he briefly wondered which was the more disturbing: getting turned on by being dominated or getting turned on by someone **watching** him being dominated. They'd deliberately left the window completely open so their silent audience could hear what was said as well as see it. Then Renji suddenly got off him and ordered, "Stand up." His voice rang with both power and authority; Ichigo had never witnessed anything sexier.

He stood up on suddenly shaky legs and waited to see what the red head would do next. His lover began to circle him, as if sizing him up to see if there were any weaknesses he could exploit. Ichigo's hands began to itch to touch the older man but he held still clenching them into fists and chewed his lower lip in order to stay focused.

Renji stopped in front of him with his back to the window and snapped out, "Take it off," making Ichigo flinch slightly. When the younger man looked at his lover in confusion Renji stepped up to him and motioned to his uniform, "Take it off, Ichigo. I won't say it again." His voice was pitched low and dangerous; the younger man had never seen Renji like this before and reluctantly admitted to himself that it was a turn on as he swallowed hard and began stripping.

Renji grinned wolfishly as the last piece of clothing fell to the floor and openly ogled Ichigo as he circled him again, petting him wherever he wanted to: running a hand over his ass, between his legs, against his nipples and down to his erection to play with the head a bit; causing Ichigo to twitch whenever contact was made. The red head came up behind the younger man and wrapped one arm around his waist as he used his other hand to turn Ichigo's head towards him for a kiss. Ichigo practically swooned in to him. He was having difficulty standing, Renji realized with a start. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked and when Ichigo blushed and nodded he grinned and nuzzled into the orange head's neck as his arm lowered so he could palm his lover's groin. "You're a needy little slut aren't ya?" he whispered as Ichigo moaned and bucked into the touch. "Well, let's see how far we can take this then, hm?" Ichigo groaned when Renji stepped away to undress himself and take down his hair. He didn't waste any time and was back beside his lover before the younger man could gather his wits again.

As Renji sat down on the edge of the bed he ordered, "On your knees," and gestured between his legs as he spread them to give his lover room, a serious look on his face, "right here, Baby. Put that sexy mouth of yours to good use." Ichigo firmed is lips and for a moment Renji thought he'd stop this farce but the younger man stomped forward and dropped to his knees as he glared up at him. When Ichigo reached for him Renji quickly blocked his hand, shook his head and growled, "I said no touching…don't make me punish you." The younger man's eyes widened in surprise and then fell to half-mast as he swallowed another groan and moved his head to take Renji into his mouth. He gripped the bed on either side of the older man in an attempt to do as told and not touch. Renji was large enough to make deep-throating him an interesting proposition especially without using a hand to guide him. Ichigo sighed around the hardened shaft and began to bob his head along it, closing his eyes so he could focus more on what he was doing.

He felt a hand clench into his hair and whimpered at the firm grip as it pulled him off of Renji's length, "Keep your eyes open, Ichigo. I want you to watch me as I fill your mouth with my cum." The younger man's eyes popped open at that and he was allowed to sink back onto the erection. He glared up at his tormentor but moaned around the arousal at the dominance of the other man. He began his up and down motion again as the hand gentled in his hair and began to stroke through it. Ichigo moaned a bit louder at the touch and the hand stilled for a second. When the younger man looked up at his lover he noticed how aroused Renji looked and he whimpered, sending the vibrations up to the red head's groin yet again. "Fuck yeah, bitch…just like that. Swallow it…suck it down my beautiful slut," the younger man heard the whispered comment and got even harder. He knew he wouldn't last long if this continued. Ichigo quickened his pace as Renji's hand took a firmer hold on the back of his head and he began to piston into his mate's mouth. Ichigo relaxed his throat and gripped the blankets in a stranglehold as the red head mouth-fucked him. "That's right, relax and let me fuck you and fill you up. Your liking this aren't ya?" Renji groaned and sped up, he was so close, "Mmm my little cock-slut, gah!" he finally shot his load into the younger man who promptly swallowed and once his head was released, pulled off and licked the older man clean; causing him to quickly stiffen again. Renji leaned over and grabbed the back of his mate's head to pull him in for a kiss that was more tongue than anything else. "Good boy," he said as he pulled away and let Ichigo breathe for a bit. He played with the orange locks as he continued, "For that I'll give ya a reward." And with that he reached down and began to stroke the younger man. It didn't take long for Ichigo to come, and harder than ever before.

"Lay down on the bed," was the next order and Ichigo didn't even think of arguing even though a part of him still wanted to rebel at his passiveness. Renji walked over to his dresser for a moment and when he came back he was carrying a few things. He set everything beside his young lover and straddled his hips before leaning over him again to claim his lips. As he kept Ichigo preoccupied Renji reached beside himself for something and before the younger man knew what was happening his wrists were secured together and then to the headboard.

"Wha—Renji what're you doing?" he asked in lust-filled confusion.

The red head smirked, "I'm gonna see just how much more you can take, Babe." He moved down Ichigo's body a bit and reached beside his lover again, coming up with a cock ring and making the younger man's eyes go wide. "I'm gonna have you begging me before tonight's over," he growled as he roughly pumped Ichigo back to full hardness and positioned the ring snugly around the base of Ichigo's erection. "When I'm done with you tonight, you'll fully understand what being a cock-slut means." The next toy he pulled off the bed had the younger man's eyes widening even more as Renji reached for the lube, "And you'll love it."

* * *

When Ichigo had first suggested this stunt to Renji the red head had fought against it for all he was worth. He didn't like domination games; he'd had enough of them when he'd been young and stupid in the Rukongai and felt he had no power to refuse the money he was able to make from humiliating himself. As he slipped the lubed butt-plug into his lover and listened in amusement to his whines, he was determined not to take it any farther than he absolutely had to in order to produce the results they both wanted. He never wanted Ichigo to experience the depths he'd sunk to in his younger days.

"Oi, Ichigo!" he snapped and pissed off brown eyes opened again to glare at him. He grinned, "It's not that bad, you big baby. They come bigger you know," that made the eyes widen once more. "This is just to start loosening you up a bit. Kami knows I'm a hell of a lot bigger than that little thing." He then reached over for a small hand-held device that reminded the orange head of a TV remote albeit a small one, and pushed a button. The sensation caused Ichigo to arch his back completely off the bed, digging into the covers with his heels as a scream tore from his throat. If the ring hadn't been there he would have come immediately. As it was, all he could do was ride out the spasm pulsing through his body. "That's one," he heard dimly through the sound of blood rushing in his veins.

Ichigo relaxed, trying to catch his breath and adjust to the vibrations from the plug when Renji went down on him, taking Ichigo's member completely into his mouth. As the red head swallowed over and over around his erection and began to pump the plug in and out of the younger man, he had to admit to himself that Ichigo's reactions were having a disturbing effect on his own body. He was burning up with desire for the orange head. A part of him, a small part he insisted, wanted to drill into that lithe body beneath his and keep going until he made Ichigo hoarse from screaming...made him beg.

The younger man was a writhing mess, bucking into the double sensations of his lover's mouth in front and the plug at the back; practically gibbering in his need for release. 'And I've only just begun. I don't know how in hell he's gonna last long enough to make this convincing,' he thought with another twinge of amusement. "How do ya like that Ichi? How's my good little slut holding up, hm?" he asked with a cold grin as he gazed at his lover.

"Sh-shit…Ren…ji," panted the younger man as he tried to focus on the red head between his legs. Renji gave his member another firm suck, forcing another phantom orgasm from him.

"That's two," Renji said as he flipped Ichigo onto his knees. Since the younger man was still tied to the headboard he couldn't use his hands to hold himself up so he leaned on his elbows. "That's right, Baby; keep that tight ass of yours high like the good little bitch you are and I'll reward ya again soon," he continued to taunt his lover all the while cringing inside. He reached for the lube; he absolutely wouldn't take his Ichi dry even if it seemed odd to their silent audience. 'Damn it when is Shiba gonna break and run?' He kept up a stream of dirty talk and lewd comments as he slathered himself before removing the plug from the younger man and tossing it aside. When Renji entered, he purposely stroked against Ichigo's prostate causing another dry orgasm, "That's three, Ichigo…want ta go for four? Or do ya want to come? All you have to do is beg me for it and I'll give it to you." That last comment made the orange head gasp and shake his head violently in denial.

Renji smirked as he thrust inside and seated himself in one go, "Are ya sure?" As he set a brisk pace he leaned forward and bit into the base of his lover's neck. "No prob…I can…ha…go all night!"

"P-p-please, Renji!" was all Ichigo could say as Renji sped up.

"Please what Baby?" the red head said as he pulled out and quickly pounded back in.

"Ah s-s-shit…. Fuck Renji…let me come!" screamed the younger man as a satisfied smirk spread across his lover's face.

"That sounded more like a demand Ichigo," he purred into the younger man's ear as he slapped his ass and continued to piston into his lover. "I told you to beg for it. You can do better than that."

Ichigo buried his head into the pillow; he hadn't expected this, well he hadn't expected his reactions. He suddenly **wanted** to beg, his mind was telling him it was OK, begging wasn't so bad and before he knew it the words were spilling out, "Please R-Renji…let me come. I'll do anything you want…just…**please**."

"Good boy," Renji latched onto Ichigo's neck again as he released the cock ring and set a furious pace in order to find release for them both. At this point Shinobu had finally seen enough and he backed away, breaking out in a run as he heard Ichigo scream his long awaited release.

Both men lay gasping for breath a moment before Ichigo heard what sounded like a sob come from over his shoulder as Renji pulled out and moved to leave the bed. The younger man rolled over and wrapped his legs around the other's waist to keep him there since his arms were still tied. "Ren, are you alright?" he asked softly in concern.

Renji wouldn't meet his eyes, using his hair as a curtain to hide behind, "Let go Ichigo."

"No way, not until you look at me," Ichigo could be incredibly stubborn and if anything he only tightened his hold. Renji sighed in defeat and looked up through the crimson curtain. He looked as if he'd been tortured, tears streaming down his face. "Can you untie me Ren?" the younger man asked quietly.

Once the bindings were loosened Ichigo wrapped his arms around his mate and cradled him, letting him cry it out. Once the sobs lessened the orange head was able to make out a stream of apologies coming from the larger man. When he'd finally calmed down, Renji flatly stated, "Don't ever ask me ta do that again Ichigo."

The younger man nuzzled his neck as he groaned, "I'm sorry for talking you in to it. And I'm gonna destroy that cock ring first thing tomorrow, by the way," he growled.

That garnered a chuckle from Renji as he pulled back a bit to get a good look at Ichigo. Said man turned to spoon into him wrapping Renji's arms around his waist. The older man chuckled, "You actually want to cuddle with me? Why aren't you angrier?"

Ichigo smiled over his shoulder before he rolled over, and tucked his head under Renji's chin, "There's nothing wrong with cuddling. It's reassuring," he stroked the hair out of his mate's face and placed a chaste kiss on his temple before relaxing back onto the bed. Renji pulled the covers over them and let his hands gently roam over the younger man with a sigh of contentment. Ichigo purred in pleasure at the touch and drifted off to sleep causing Renji to chuckle and follow soon after.

* * *

A couple hours later Ichigo woke to large hands roaming over his torso. He knew who they belonged to; Renji's scent was wrapped around him, so he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the sensations his mate roused in him. When said hands began to diligently work his nipples into hard peaks his eyes snapped open as he groaned.

"Good, you're awake," Renji's voice smugly stated the obvious as Ichigo rolled over on his back.

Ichigo grinned sleepily and sat up, letting the sheet pool around his waist. "No kidding, Renji; what's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" he asked as his lover sat up and wrapped his arms around him. The younger man leaned in to the red head to draw him into a languid kiss. When they parted for air, they leaned back against the headboard in contentment, allowing the moment to slow down with gentle touches and light kisses.

Renji looked at the younger man mischievously as he repositioned him in his lap, back-to-front; leaving his arms wrapped loosely around him, "I woke up feeling sticky and decided to clean us up and close the windows. Then, you looked so cute all curled up with my pillow, I couldn't help myself."

The orange head hmphed at the comment but leaned back into his lover's chest contentedly, "Shut up, I'm not cute. Ahhh…." Renji had returned to running his hands along Ichigo's body. He began to purr his pleasure as he let his head fall back onto Renji's shoulder and ran his hands along Renji's arms.

Renji looked down at the mating mark the younger man had exposed and with a grin, turned slightly to suck on it, garnering another moan and even louder purr from his mate. He had woken up earlier feeling guilty and decided to try to make amends for their earlier 'play.' He **needed** to please Ichigo and had every intention to do just that now that the younger man was awake and eager.

"Ren…ji," Ichigo moaned into the stimulation he was receiving, slowly undulating in his lover's lap as those large and callused hands roamed across his chest and down to his growing problem. He instinctively understood that this time had to be taken slowly for Renji's sake and with that thought a few suspicions he'd been mulling over since their mating jelled in his mind and he understood how much their change in status had changed him. He moaned even louder as he completely sank into the pleasure his lover was sending through his body. He could sooooo get used to this! He felt the familiar coiling in his groin at the same time Renji noticed.

"Relax, Ichi and let it come," his amused voice breathed into the younger man's ear as his body seized and he did, all over Renji's hands. By the time Ichigo forced his eyes open, Renji was leaning over to grab a towel he'd brought from the bathroom earlier. He carefully cleaned his mate up before dropping it over the side of the bed and cradling him still in his lap.

Once Ichigo had his breathing under control he turned to Renji and said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Now it's my turn, Ren."

Renji shook his head, "That's not necessary."

The younger man frowned, "I'm not gonna let you cock-block yourself for earlier, baka. You're hard…let me do this." When Renji let him go he moved down between his lover's legs and examined his arousal a moment before slipping his tongue out to taste the head, running it down the vein traveling along the underside before sucking one of his sacs into his mouth. He felt Renji's moan rather than heard it and smiled around the treat before letting it pop out and then giving the other similar care.

Ichigo glanced up at the older man's face as he repositioned himself to play with Renji's arousal. If he'd been a little more rested he'd be hard again just from the expressions chasing themselves across his mate's face. He smiled as he slowly took Renji into his mouth and buried his face into red curls before beginning a leisurely pace along Renji's shaft. The red head was close and it didn't take long for him to come. Once Ichigo had finished cleaning him up, he moved to sit back in his lover's lap wrapping his legs around the other man's back and setting his forehead against Renji's as he sighed.

The two sat like that for a bit and then Renji heard, "I get it now, you know. I didn't at first but now I do. When you claimed me…I became yours, body and soul." He pulled back and met the older man's confused expression with a peaceful one of his own, smiling slightly. "Listen up, idiot, cause I won't ever say this again…I don't do sappy! Shinji said I wouldn't change much once we mated and for the most part he was right. There has been one change though and as far as I'm concerned it's pretty significant." He ran a finger along the mating mark he'd given Renji, causing the older man to lean into the touch. "I'm yours," Ichigo said simply. "You're my Alpha; it's as simple as that. What you say goes and if you decide to push dominance, I'll do anything you say and I'll…mostly…do it willingly." When he noticed the other man's frown he shook his head and continued with a grin, "I'm grateful you're not that kind of person, Renji. The only time you'd do anything like that is in a matter of life and death, I know that. That's why I'm glad I'm with you."

"I don't like your wording, Ichi," Renji said with a scowl to rival his lovers. "We're equals and always have been. I'd never order you around... Oh no...is that why you were so amenable earlier?" he looked like he wanted to throw up.

Ichigo was fiercely shaking his head, "No baka! I knew your true feelings so your 'orders' didn't have any effect on me. Well…not that kind of effect anyway," he muttered looking embarrassed. "The way I reacted freaked me out too. I wasn't expecting to enjoy it as much as I did." He let his head drop to the older man's neck, whispering in his ear, "You were so sexy, you know, being all dominant and shit. I wanted to feel you in me…filling me up…becoming one. I still do."

Renji laughed as he groaned, "I don't think either of us is up for another round right now. We need to get some sleep or we won't be worth shit tomorrow."

Ichigo sighed and grumbled, "You're right, however I feel gross right now."

"Would you like a bath?" Renji asked as he moved to stand up. At Ichigo's nod he bent down to scoop his lover up bridal style and move towards the bathroom.

"Oi! I'm not helpless or crippled, let me down!" Ichigo yelled as he began to struggle. Renji just firmed his lips and tightened his grip as he walked into the bathroom; setting the younger man down on the toilet seat once he got there.

"I never said ya were, but take it easy, you got a pretty intense workout tonight," he answered as he bent over to fill the tub. "You gotta be sore."

Ichigo admitted freely to himself that he **was** sore but he'd be damned if he said it to Renji. His legs felt like limp noodles. He grit his teeth as he stood up, strolled over to the tub and climbed in, more or less normally; sighing as he felt the hot water soothe his aching ass. Renji grinned knowingly and settled himself behind his lover, loosely wrapping his arms around him. The two relaxed for a while and then Ichigo shifted to look at the older man.

"Thank you for going through with that farce Renji. I hope it has the desired effect on our target," he said quietly.

Renji was baffled, "That's the last thing I thought I'd ever hear from you Ichi. How can you be appreciative of what I did to ya?"

"You gave me what I asked for…actually more than I asked for," he grinned. "I can't say I enjoyed all of it, cause I didn't. But…I did enjoy some of it," the last part came out as a whisper that Renji almost didn't catch. When he finally got a good look at his lover's face he realized he was holding an intensely blushing and uncomfortable looking berry.

He asked curiously, "Which part?" with one brow arching into his hairline.

"Umm," Ichigo hesitated, "I did **not** like the cock ring. Orgasm denial **sucks** and my soul wouldn't stand up to begging again. But the way you dominated me…tying me up, taking away my control; that was a massive turn on." He thought about the evening for a bit longer before adding softly, "I think I liked the way you talked to me…or at least some of it."

"If we played like that to a lesser degree, you think you'd enjoy it?" the older man was flabbergasted; he hadn't expected that from his very assertive lover.

"I enjoyed giving up control more than I ever expected to," Ichigo admitted as he met his gaze dead on with absolute certainty. "Of course it helped that I trust you completely. I've always had control over most situations, so giving it up…felt good."

Renji supposed he could understand that under the circumstances and he nodded in empathy, "I get it. Just don't ask it of me anytime in the near future. You might be OK with it, but I'm not so sure I am."

Ichigo snuggled into his lover's arms, "Agreed."

* * *

Shinobu was at the Sotaicho's office first thing in the morning to check out with him before returning to the World of the Living. He looked like he hadn't slept and Shunsui could tell something was gnawing at the man. "Shiba-kun is something the matter?" he finally asked.

"Thank you Sotaicho, but not really," he stated hesitantly. "I saw something last night that was disturbing…to say the least," the last part was muttered.

It took Kyouraku almost half an hour before Shinobu cracked and reported what he'd seen. His descriptions of Abarai's…idiosyncrasies **were** disturbing. Shunsui listened to him, keeping his thoughts to himself and walked Shinobu out with the order to keep his observations to himself while the matter was investigated. As he saw the younger man off he said, "By the next time you return the matter should be resolved. You concentrate on your assignment in the World of the Living and I'll take care of things here." Once the younger man had left he summoned the two troublemakers in question to his office.

When they arrived, looking none the worse for wear, other than Ichigo limping slightly, the Sotaicho asked suspiciously, "What did you two do to Shiba-kun last night?"

They looked at each other a little guiltily and Renji said, "It was all Ichigo's idea; he can explain." Once the younger man finished glaring at his mate, he proceeded to explain his reasoning and their subsequent actions to Shunsui.

"You two are certifiable," he sighed after he heard the entire story. "Let's hope it works."

* * *

As soon as Shinobu arrived in Karakura he contacted Wakahisa to set up a time to meet so he could give the man his 'report.' He didn't know what to do. He knew the human was crazy and he wanted to protect the Kurosaki family. However he didn't like what he'd witnessed in Soul Society. The images from the night before were burned into his memory, overwriting everything else he'd experienced while there. Even though he was torn, he knew this was the kind of information that would send Wakahisa into a tail-spin. He reasoned that no matter how inappropriate his actions were, Abarai had given him the kind of excuse Ichigo needed to draw the madman to Soul Society. And if Wakahisa actually succeeded in killing the red head before he was stopped…all the better. It was just as well he'd decided to be truthful because his current 'master' had his own way of gathering information and this worked in his favor.

As soon as the unstable human walked into the room Shinobu was waiting in, Wakahisa sprang a trap he'd set comprised of a series of shields, effectively freezing his subordinate in time. He then cast a shield he'd developed especially to read thoughts. The spell occurred on a psychic level so there was no way to lie. This was a technique he'd perfected in order to get around possible traitors. The images that flowed into his mind were shocking to say the least. At first, he saw the sparring match between Kurosaki and Shinobu as well as the one he'd had with Abarai. They were both quite enjoyable to watch, the young man was both beautiful and brilliant and he seemed to be adjusting well. Then he saw the events from the night before along with what was overheard and he was horrified. That beautiful boy being treated like a common whore was despicable! He wouldn't tolerate it. He had to stop it; but how to go about it? This would take some careful thought.

* * *

**A/N: I don't usually do this but I could definitely use some constructive criticism for the first part of this chapter. This was a first for me and I'm still not sure if I hit the right feel for it.**

**For anyone interested in a good Bya x Ren story, I'd like to suggest Renji-Bya-Lover's The Monkey that reaches the Moon! It's coming along great and is a very enjoyable read! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Those idiots!" Shunsui fumed as he stormed into the apartment he shared with Jushiro later that day.

The silver haired man smiled at his long-time companion, "Who are you talking about now, Shun?"

The Sotaicho smiled wistfully, "You know you and Ichigo are the only two who call me by my name anymore?" Then he frowned, "Speaking of which, he and Abarai are the idiots. They've done their best to paint a giant sign on Renji's back that says, 'Come on and kill me if you can!' They decided to try and trick Wakahisa into coming to them. They don't even know if he knows he can travel here! We might end up with a bunch of minions and no head guy."

Jushiro tuned serious, "Well, you can't blame them. They have to try, anything would be better than waiting for that madman to pick off Ichigo's family one by one. Even if he doesn't come himself, we can defeat whoever he sends. He won't like that either. What exactly did they do?"

"Maybe," Shunsui grunted and then began to explain to his lover **exactly** what the two men had done. When he was finished Jushiro had a blank expression on his face. "What did I say? They're idiots!"

"Maybe not," the silver haired man said, chuckling before turning serious. "I've been doing some research and comparing notes with Kisuke-kun. Ichigo's instincts may have been correct, even if his and Abarai's actions are somewhat questionable."

"Explain," Shunsui sat down and poured himself some sake as Jushiro began.

"I started by researching Kido shields and then expanded my research to shield users in general. There is a very rare type of shield net that an extremely talented and powerful caster can set to trap his prey, effectively freezing them in time. At that point it is then possible to scan the trapped person's mind and see what they've experienced in the recent past. I contacted Kisuke to ascertain if it was possible for Wakahisa to do this kind of spell work. His reply was a resounding yes. It seems that at the end of their association Kisuke witnessed Wakahisa using something very close to what I described to halt hollows; allowing him to kill them with little to no damage to himself. Kisuke also believes that the man is talented and powerful enough to figure out the scanning spell on his own." He sat back, sipping his tea and waiting for the brunette to respond.

"Hm," Shunsui lay back and closed his eyes, "interesting. You think he's paranoid enough to have something like that in his arsenal?" he cocked one eye open.

"What do you think?"

The two men looked at each other meaningfully and then relaxed into the companionable silence before Jushiro broke it to ask, "Speaking of Kurosaki, how did he take the decision to place him in the Sixth?"

Kyouraku laughed, "Surprisingly better than I had anticipated!" He thought back to that conversation the day before….

* * *

As Ichigo and Renji re-entered the Sotaicho's office after their spar, the younger man took note of the remaining people in the room. Kenpachi stood leaning against one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, Byakuya sat near the desk and Rukia was seated on one of the couches. Kyouraku was, of course seated at his desk but he rose when he saw the younger men.

"Good, sit down, gentlemen! I have some terrific news! It'll be announced tomorrow but I wanted you two," he pointed at both Ichigo and Rukia, "to know that Kuchiki-taicho will be returning to active duty."

Before the older man even had a chance to say anything else, Rukia squealed and jumped up to hug her brother, "That's wonderful, Nii-sama! I was hoping you would come back soon! When did you decide? Why did it take so long? Who-"

"Quiet yourself Rukia," her brother finally got a word in and disengaged himself from her stranglehold. "I only informed the Sotaicho today."

Ichigo was grinning from ear to ear, "It's about time Byakuya, welcome back." That raised some eyebrows, not everyone thought he'd be so courteous.

"Still with the lack of respect, Kurosaki?" the brunette asked with a twinkle in his eyes even as he frowned. Zaraki snorted at the comment as he watched the two men interact. He'd felt for a while now that Kuchiki had a soft spot for the orange haired brat but was too proud to admit it.

Rukia suddenly stiffened and turned to face Renji, "What happens now, Renji?"

The red head smirked as he answered, "Ask your brother." All eyes swiveled to Byakuya who seemed very pleased with himself.

"Abarai is taking over the Eighth of course. He's a captain and will remain so. I shall acquire a new fukutaicho shortly. Until he's ready to take over his duties the other seated officers will fill in on rotation. It'll be good for them."

"So who's your new fukutaicho? What do you mean 'when he's ready'?" she was confused.

"Once Kurosaki Ichigo graduates, he will become my new fukutaicho," Byakuya was thoroughly enjoying their reactions. Rukia gasped, clasping her hands in front of her face and squealing while Ichigo looked blank as he suddenly sat down. Before anyone could say a word, he threw his head back against the cushions and laughed. He was laughing so hard he began to cry, tears streaming down his face. As he keeled over onto the cushions, holding his stomach, Renji walked over to Kyouraku and grinned. "Told ya so," he said as he held out his hand palm up. Shunsui snorted as he paid off the bet he'd just lost.

"How'd you know?" the older man asked as he watched Rukia trying to calm the orange head down.

"I know Ichigo," was the simple answer. About then Ichigo sat up and pulled himself together as he wiped his eyes. "Haaah," he sighed, "do you have any idea what you're getting yourself in to, Byakuya?"

The brunette rolled his eyes at the continued use of his name, "I believe so. I am acquiring a captain-level shinigami to be my right hand. As I told the Sotaicho earlier, I had a very successful partnership with my previous fukutaicho. And I know you are well aware how alike you two are."

Before he could say another word he heard in stereo, "No we're not!"

* * *

"…Of course that started an argument over who was more stubborn," Shunsui ended amid his partner's chuckles.

"Poor Byakuya," Jushiro sighed and shook his head over the mental image Shunsui's words had conjured.

"Rukia-chan ended the argument by grabbing them both by the scruffs of their necks and literally dragging them out of the room ranting that they were giving her 'Nii-sama' a headache. Of course by then Bya-kun had closed his eyes and completely tuned them out. After our personal version of the three musketeers left, Zaraki said that 'Kuchiki would be able to pay off his debt back at the manor.' And when Bya-kun looked like he would object Zaraki offered to let him 'take care of it right here,' if he wanted to. Byakuya didn't. I don't **want** to know what was bet between them," Shunsui shuddered with a mischievous look.

Ukitake glowered at the look, "It's an odd…friendship I'll give you that. But if they're happy, well…does it really matter?"

* * *

"I agree with the Sotaicho, I think you two are crazy!" Rukia sat back in exasperation when she finally heard the whole story a few days later. "I can't believe you set yourselves up that way! And Shiba-kun better **not** get hurt because of all this."

Ichigo had the grace to look worried but Renji only shrugged, "Shiba is a shinigami, a spy no less. He'll understand our reasoning. In order for a lie to be effective it has to be believed. Shiba was convinced so Wakahisa will believe him."

"If Shiba actually **tells** him!" Rukia yelled at them. "What if he decides to protect Ichigo by **not** saying anything?" she continued to fume. "And if he **does** say something you two idiots **do** understand that Renji will be a target!?"

"Yeah, that's the only part I don't like," Ichigo sighed. "But we'll be ready for anything that comes up…at least we **know** to look for possible attacks. And Renji's more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides the Sotaicho has put everyone on alert for any trouble that may spring up here."

"Idiots!" she hissed and then deflated as she slumped into one of the chairs in Renji's office. Actually it was Renji's former office now. They were packing his personal belongings and papers in order to move him into Squad Eight's barracks. Both she and Ichigo thought it was a good move for their friend. He'd be an excellent taicho for the squad. Now all he had to do was find a fukutaicho who'd be a good fit. Once they had all of his belongings transferred they were going to try to find a new home away from the barracks for Renji and Ichigo to share. They needed a place separate from their duties as shinigami.

Within the month Ichigo would begin classes at the Academy and they all hoped this current situation would be resolved by then. For the time being all they could do was wait and see; hence why they were going house hunting.

"I just hope you two know what you're doing," she finally sighed as she finished packing another box.

"So do we," Renji said as he stood up. "Well it looks like this is done, now we just need to get all this transferred to my new office and then we can break for lunch."

* * *

The three friends were the last to arrive at the restaurant. As soon as they entered they followed the raucous sounds to a large table at the back and found the rest of their group. It was a motley crew of taicho, fukutaicho and seated officers: Shuhei, Izuru, Momo, Rangiku, Hanataro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika sat at a large round table. Rukia sat between Hanataro and Momo, while the other two sat across from Ikkaku and Yumichika. At first the conversation revolved around the happenings in the Seireitei until everyone was caught up and then all eyes turned to look at the newest gossip targets. Although Renji and Ichigo hadn't made any kind of formal announcement and had for the most part been sequestered for almost two weeks, the rumor mill was going crazy over their 'hot and sexy' love affair. That was what everyone was calling it and their friends were curious to see if it was remotely true.

After twenty minutes of careful watching they decided it was. It wasn't anything obvious; the two men weren't the type to hang all over one another. It was all in their eyes when they looked at each other and in how they referred to one another.

A case in point: Right as lunch was ending and everyone was going their separate ways Hanataro turned to Ichigo, "Oh, I almost forgot! I know you're looking for a new place since Abarai-taicho's apartment was blown up. Why don't you two check out this address," he continued as he handed a slip of paper to the orange head. "It's a great place and the rent is reasonable." Everyone else was watching the exchange. They knew Renji was looking but didn't know the two men were moving in together.

Ichigo scowled at all the interested stares but took the address, "Thanks Hanataro, that'll make six places to check out." He turned to grin at Renji, "We should be able to find something that fits our criteria, right Ren?" All eyes turned to look at the red head.

"Yeah, thanks man," he grinned at the blushing brunette before turning back to his lover. "You know what to look for, right Ichi? You pick out the best couple and then we'll go over them on my day off, sound good?" he ignored the stares as he slung an arm around the younger man. All eyes turned back to Ichigo.

Ichigo grimaced, "Yeah you just love shoving all the legwork onto me don't you?" Eyes swiveled right back to Renji.

"Well, I **do** have a job and until the first of the month you're on vacation. It only makes sense, ne?" he grinned wickedly at the kid's expression. Everyone sighed contentedly as they left the restaurant.

Ichigo headed out with Rukia who was tagging along on the house hunt. The young man began to chuckle, "Did you notice Rukia? Everyone looked like they were watching a tennis match. Oh, right…never mind…you were one of them!" he rolled his eyes.

She stuck her tongue out at her friend and then laughed, "Well what do you expect? We get bored with nothing to do and want some entertainment. And you two are **very** entertaining!" she winked suggestively.

"Shut up!" Ichigo huffed, blushing madly. "Which is the first place we're going to?"

* * *

Renji began to stroll back to work with Shuhei and Izuru. His friends were teasing him unmercifully and he finally had enough so he determined to throw a bit back at them. "Enough about my love life, damn it; why don't you two tell me what's going on with you?"

Both men looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean Renji?" Shuhei finally asked.

"Well I know for a fact that you," he pointed at Shuhei, "have a whole photo album of pictures featuring a certain strawberry blonde fukutaicho hidden under your bed. And you," here he pointed at Izuru, "have the hair ribbon of a certain brunette fukutaicho coiled up in your bedside table drawer." Both men now sported matching crimson blushes and Renji smirked, "When are ya idiots gonna grow a pair and ask them out?"

They both began hemming and hawing, trying to come up with plausible excuses. "I don't want to ruin our friendship," Izuru finally managed to spit out. "Besides what if she says no?"

Shuhei joined in, "Yeah how about that?"

Renji sighed and shook his head, "You two are idiots. I would hope that the four of you are mature enough not to let a turn down ruin the friendships you have. And so what if they say no? Then at least maybe you'll be able to move on to someone more suitable. One thing's for sure, they'll never know unless you ask!"

While they bristled and tried to defend themselves, the red head ran a hand across his face and rolled his eyes. Shuhei finally got his voice back, "It's different for you! Your lover is a man, men are easier!"

"You think I had it easy?" Renji laughed. "I loved him for **years** and he was completely clueless! It's a bit different due to the fact that he's a Visored and they take longer to develop, but once he did…**he** claimed me! Not the other way around." That left the other two speechless. "Once he knew his mind he left me with no doubts and you need to do that too. Make your intentions known and let the chips fall where they may. Yeah, I know they may say no…but then again…they may say yes." With that last line he waved and turned into his new barracks to meet his new squad.

* * *

"I swear to you Rukia, if I have to see another apartment, I'm gonna scream," Ichigo groaned as he lay back on the floor of the sitting room at the Kuchiki manor. Rukia was sipping her tea as she listened to him rant. She didn't mind, they had been through four of the six properties and none of them were right for her friend. They'd come to the manor for a break and some tea before checking out the other two.

"One question Ichigo: What exactly are you looking for? That last place seemed really good," she didn't understand why he was being so picky.

"They're all too small. I don't want to get settled only to have to move six months down the road."

"Why would you? I don't get it," she frowned into her cup.

Ichigo looked at his friend in exasperation, "Do you even **know** what a heat cycle is? It's when the Beta becomes fertile and can get pregnant and when the Alpha does his damnedest to **get** the Beta pregnant. I think it's safe to say that sooner or later Renji's gonna succeed and we'll need the room. And with my luck it'll be sooner rather than later!" His voice had steadily risen and they both heard a thump outside the room. They stilled, listening for another sound.

"Keep your voice down, baka!" Rukia hissed. She hadn't really thought about it before but what her friend said made sense. "So how many bedrooms do you want?"

"Three," Ichigo replied promptly. "Until the kids come we can use the extras for an office and guest room," he smirked. "With our friends, the extra rooms will come in handy."

She grinned back at him, "To sleep off hangovers if nothing else," she agreed.

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Byakuya stepped inside, "Rukia could you come with me for a moment please." He turned to Ichigo, "I am sorry Kurosaki, but I will send her back momentarily."

"That's fine Byakuya, I'll wait," the orange haired menace grinned at the noble as he left with an irritated swish of his uniform. Ichigo smirked. He completely enjoyed teasing the noble and he was looking forward to working with the man. He'd have to behave better once he became a full-time shinigami but until then….

* * *

Byakuya had come home earlier than anticipated and had been sitting on the porch outside the sitting room when he'd heard his sister and his future fukutaicho come in. They were discussing the boy's search for a new place for Renji and him to live in. He'd found it amusing that the red head had passed the bulk of the job along to Ichigo and that the boy was taking it so seriously. He'd been briefly told about their situation but no details and was amused by Ichigo's casual acceptance.

"I'd never thought I'd say that Ren was lucky for having to work," Ichigo grumbled to his friend.

"Don't worry, pretty soon you'll be up to your ears in paperwork," Rukia grinned wickedly at her friend. "Then you'll miss all this," she waved her arms indicating their home search.

"Hm, you're probably right about that," he answered her softly. "I'll be working with you, right?" He laughed as she threw a pillow at him. "Seriously, what **will** I be doing?" he asked taking a sip of the recently brought tea.

"Mostly learning the routine of the squad and what the paperwork entails, going on patrol missions, leading those missions, taking part in training, and leading training," she ticked his duties off on her fingers.

Ichigo nodded, "Good. By the time I graduate I should have a decent understanding of what'll be expected of me at the Sixth." Byakuya perked up his ears when he heard that statement; he must have missed how Rukia answered because Ichigo's reply came next.

"Well, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Byakuya. I want to be an asset, not a hindrance to him." There was a pause before he continued, "What? Do you think that's so weird?"

"Nooo, I'm just surprised. You always take such pleasure in teasing him; I thought you'd hate the idea."

"Are you kidding? I was hoping I'd end up working with him. I think we'll make a good team. Do you have any idea just how brilliant he is as a tactician…a strategist? I could learn so much." After a pause he chuckled, "Of course I tease him, he leaves himself so open to it, how can I resist?" Byakuya could hear the smile in his voice. "I know he thinks of me as a disrespectful child but we literally come from two separate worlds, there's bound to be misunderstandings. Even though he's irritating when he gets on his high horse, I have nothing but respect for him." Byakuya almost dropped his cup at that statement.

Rukia snorted in a very unladylike way, "You have a weird way of showing it! Nii-sama's always complaining about you," she said mischievously.

"I know. I hate to admit it, and I'm a bastard for doing it but…he's sooo much fun to wind up!" he exclaimed gleefully. Suddenly his tone became serious, "Don't ever tell him this part, he'd be pissed, but I'm proud of him. The way he's relaxed around you…the fact that he's trying so hard to be a real brother; he's come a long way," he continued gently. "After rescuing you I grew to respect him, but since the end of the war, everything I've seen has made me genuinely like him. Even if he never returns the sentiment…I consider him a friend."

Byakuya swung around toward the doorway he was sitting near. At first he thought he'd heard wrong but as the younger man's words sunk in he stood up and hurried to his office, his mind whirling but made up. There was something he had to do. By the time he approached the interior door to the sitting room he heard Rukia ask a question. He didn't catch the words, just her tone. However Ichigo's reply was quite clear, "Do you even **know** what a heat cycle is? It's when the Beta becomes fertile and can get pregnant and when the Alpha does his damnedest to **get **the Beta pregnant. I think it's safe to say that sooner or later Renji's gonna succeed and we'll need the room. And with my luck it'll be sooner rather than later!"

The older man was so startled he dropped the keys he was holding and as he bent over to retrieve them he bumped an occasional table that was near the door. He froze at the sudden silence in the sitting room, not even daring to breathe until he heard the low murmur of voices resume. Only then did he feel calm enough to knock and open the door.

Once he called Rukia out of the room, brother and sister walked into his office, and he turned to face her, "I believe that Kurosaki and Abarai are house hunting, is that correct?" At her nod he continued, "There is a property on the edge of our estate that I believe will suit their tastes." He handed directions and the keys to her, "My agent will take care of all the details; his address is there with the directions. I have instructed him to keep the rent affordable." He paused a moment and then pinned her with his most intimidating glare, "I will only say this once, Rukia: Do not under any circumstances let them know I arranged this. I don't want gratitude or thanks. I only want them to have a good start in their lives together. The rest will be up to them." Before she could respond he turned and stalked out of the room.

She gave his back a delighted smile and thought, 'I always knew he had a soft spot for them!' and went back to tell her friend that they had yet **another** property to look at.

* * *

A senkaimon opened up deep inside the Eightieth District. A lone man stepped out as it quietly closed. He was dressed plainly, his clothes covered by a reiatsu-masking cloak and he was carrying a satchel. He had a long way to go to reach the gates of the Seireitei and since he'd never learned flash step it would take him a while to get there. That was alright, it gave his people time to position themselves in order to separate that red haired devil from his Masaki's special boy.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter turned out fluffier than I had first anticipated. I just can't help but play matchmaker with the characters! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Explain to me again why we're going to this one?" Ichigo asked with just a slight whine to his voice. He was tired, wanted to finish up and he wasn't hopeful that any of the properties would be acceptable. And right when he saw light at the end of the tunnel Rukia had to go and come up with yet **another** location.

"This is a place I've seen from the outside only and it's a sweet-looking home. The owner recently decided to rent it out to a shinigami family and once he heard that a captain and the hero of the Winter War were looking, he sent the keys to me to show it to you," she patiently answered. 'Well, I'm not exactly lying,' she thought ruefully to herself. "He has an agent that handles these kinds of things and that's who you'll be dealing with," she continued out loud as she led the way to the edges of the Kuchiki estate.

"Considering the rent, it'll either be a dump or not appropriate at all," he sighed pessimistically.

"I can't say what the inside is like, but the exterior is not a dump!" Rukia answered with a little heat. She calmed herself and smiled as they broke through to the clearing where the house sat. It was a lovely building; constructed in a more traditional Japanese style.

Ichigo was enchanted as he walked around the exterior of the building, "It's almost a miniature version of the manor," he observed with a sharp look at his friend.

She looked at the home carefully, "That's weird but I never noticed it before; I think you're right. It is very similar. Of course," she continued, "the buildings in this area were all constructed around the same time so that's probably why." She held her breath as she waited to hear Ichigo's answer.

"I suppose," he answered distractedly as he continued to look around. "I love the wraparound porch and the open feel to the place," he continued as he turned in a slow circle in the back yard. "How much of the land is a part of the property? I'd hate to infringe on our neighbors."

Rukia sighed in relief, "I'm sure the house agent will be able to mark it for you."

"We'll need a fence of some sort when…if the kids come. I wouldn't want them wandering off and getting lost."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," came the dry response from the petite shinigami. "So shall we go inside?"

The inside was just as perfect as the outside. The home was all on one floor with a small galley-style kitchen just off the living room. The master bedroom suite was huge and had a private bath and a double-sized walk-in closet. There was also a guest bath and two more bedrooms as well as an extra room that could be turned into an office. The floors were rich polished hardwood with cream walls and dark wooden beams for accent.

Ichigo was entranced. "You're sure that's all the rent they want?" he asked his friend for the umpteenth time.

"That's what I was told," she laughed at his expression.

"I want to show Renji when he gets off work. Um, would it be ok if I kept the keys tonight and returned them to you first thing in the morning?" he asked hesitantly.

"As long as you don't damage the building I think it'll be fine," she responded seriously.

He smirked, "We won't."

* * *

By the time Renji had finished his first day at the Eighth, it was late afternoon and he was looking forward to seeing Ichigo. As he was locking the office door two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a pair of gentle lips kissed the sensitive area right below his left ear, causing him to shiver and sigh at the same time.

"Did you miss me?" whispered his impish lover as he blew over his ear.

Renji closed his eyes in sheer bliss and breathed out a soft, "Yes."

"Good," Ichigo pulled away while taking the red head's hand and leading him outside, "cause I have a surprise for you." That caused a worried look to creep over the older man's face.

"Ya know, Ichi I'm no good with surprises. They usually don't end well for me." The orange head just laughed and continued to lead the way.

"I think it'll be a good one, but if it isn't I apologize," he said with a grin. "I think I found us a place. It's perfect and I want you to see it today. If you like it too, we can sign the lease tomorrow on your lunch break. I refuse to let anyone else get the jump on us!" With that last remark they broke through to the clearing the house sat in and Renji's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh, wow! Can we really afford this?" he asked as he walked around the outside of the place, taking it all in.

"The rent is right in line with the other places I looked at and I'll tell you, Ren; this one is by far the best. If you like the outside, you'll love the inside!" Ichigo's eyes were gleaming as he led the other man indoors.

As Ichigo flung open the front door Renji noticed two things. First, it was lovely and a lot bigger than it looked from the outside and second, there was a picnic set up in the far corner of the living room. Before he could say anything the younger man was showing him through all the rooms. He had to admit it was perfect.

"Isn't it a little large?" Renji asked.

"It's large enough that we won't have to move anytime soon, Renji," Ichigo defended. "You know why I wanted it a little bigger…just in case."

"I gotta admit I like the master suite," Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and drew him in. "We could have a lot of fun in there," he grinned and licked his lips salaciously.

"Do you always have to think with your dick?" Ichigo huffed. "Come on, let's have dinner," he unwound himself from his lover and led him back to the living room.

As they sat down on the blanket spread on the floor and the younger man began portioning the cold dinner onto their plates, Renji opened the basket looking for something to drink and found a bottle of sake. Cocking an eyebrow at Ichigo he asked, "Did ya decide to get me drunk to convince me to rent the place?"

The younger man grinned and answered, "Nah, I thought if you were mellow enough I'd be able to have my way with you," he got on his knees and leaned into the older man for a quick kiss as he handed him his plate. "If you didn't like the place I was going to seduce you into renting it," he finished as he sat back down again.

"And you accuse me of thinking with my dick?" he asked teasingly. "I'd never say no to a little seduction, but I like the house so it isn't necessary," Renji smiled as he met his mate's eyes honestly.

"That's good, I suppose," Ichigo sounded a little disappointed. "But I do have one more surprise for you," he continued as he rose and headed for the bathroom.

Renji finished his dinner and then leaned back on his elbows. He loved that Ichigo had gone to all this trouble for him. It made him feel warm and tingly inside. He had to admit that the kid pretty much had him wrapped around his little finger; not that he'd ever volunteer that information. The red head didn't think it'd be wise to let the younger man know just how much power he had over him! He was relaxing and beginning to get a bit drowsy when Ichigo returned.

"Took ya long enough," he said around a yawn. The orange head just grinned as he held out a hand for the older man.

"Come on and get up, Ren," he murmured, hoisting Renji onto his feet and leading him to the master suite. "I want to show you something."

When Renji stepped inside, he took in the room. Ichigo had been busy. A futon had been spread on the floor and made up, clean clothes were hung in the closet and a set of toiletries and towels were in the bathroom. He couldn't believe how thorough his mate had been. "You weren't kidding about the seduction," he began as he turned toward Ichigo. When he saw him, Renji's mouth fell open. Ichigo was lounging on the bed with only his hakama on, a nervous look on his face, and a light blush dusting across his nose. He was absolutely adorable!

"Are ya only gonna stare or will you join me?" he asked a bit heatedly, beginning to feel like a fool. Renji quickly threw his clothing off and joined his lover by kneeling on the futon.

"What do you want me to do now, Ichi?" he asked while his eyes roved over the lithe body before him. Ichigo rose up on his knees and ran his hands across Renji's pectorals as his eyes did the same.

The younger man gulped nervously as he moved in closer to kiss the base of Renji's throat and his hands brushed across the red head's nipples. The act caused the older man to groan at the sensation. "You like it when I do that, Renji?" Ichigo asked the obviously rhetorical question. "How about when I…" he trailed off as he lowered his head, kissing his way down to his lover's groin. Renji's legs suddenly gave out and he sat down as Ichigo gave his member a firm yet gentle stroke. That caused a groan to ring through the room. Ichigo smiled at Renji and lowered his head until he could place a kiss on the moist head. He could feel the red head begin to shiver at his touch.

"You might want to lay back Ren," he purred against the older man's rigid shaft right before he engulfed him in his warm, wet mouth. Renji sank back onto the mattress, adjusting his body so it was comfortable as his mate rose and fell on his length.

Renji felt like he was going nuts, it felt so good; the practice was improving his lover's technique quite a lot. Ichigo seemed to be enjoying himself too, watching the expressions chase themselves across the red head's face. Renji's groans got louder as he came closer to orgasm. He'd never been able to stay quiet when anyone gave him oral. He felt that familiar coiling building inside and tried to warn Ichigo but the younger man continued, only sucking harder. With a snap Renji thrust into that warm, inviting mouth and came, hard and long. Ichigo swallowed it down, continuing to milk the orgasm for as long as he could.

When the carrot-top pulled away, he looked at his mate and crawled up his body to give him a long, slow, and sensual kiss; savoring him as Renji calmed down a bit. Ichigo lay down beside him and languidly ran his hand down Renji's torso, committing his body to memory. Ichigo soothed and petted him until he came back to himself and realized he was getting hard again. Renji tried to sit up but Ichigo shook his head with a smile, pushing him back onto the bed, "Let me love you tonight Renji." His eyes were hooded as he gazed at the most important person in his life, "Let me show you how much I love you." As the last whispered words left his mouth he moved to kiss Renji again and let his hand trail down to stroke over the older man's thighs, between his legs and around to his entrance; where he paused, gently massaging the area with the pad of a finger. He raised his head to anxiously look into hazy mahogany eyes and saw both acceptance and excitement in them. Ichigo sat up and reached for the lube, asking softly, "You're good with this?" Renji closed his eyes as he nodded and spread his legs even more so the younger man could have room to maneuver.

Ichigo had never seen a sexier sight in his life. He positioned himself so he could see what he was doing and rubbed his now lubed finger against Renji's entrance again. When he slid the finger inside, his lover let loose a contented sigh and opened his eyes to meet Ichigo's chocolate brown ones. As Ichigo worked to loosen Renji he watched the older man try to hold on to his senses and he saw precisely when the red head stopped trying and gave in to the sensations coursing through his body. The younger man had worked three fingers into his lover when he found his prostate and Renji began to howl his pleasure. At that point Ichigo was at bursting point so he moved between the red head's legs and began to enter him. He moved in one smooth slow thrust until he was balls deep into his lover. By now Renji was panting between moans and Ichigo was ready to scream as well. When Renji reached up to pull Ichigo into a heated kiss filled with a lot of tongue and teeth, the younger man's control snapped and he began to move; thrusting in and out of that tight heat. "So good, Ren," he moaned as he picked up the pace, hitting the older man's prostate as often as he could.

Renji grunted a quick, "Harder Ichi-go," before throwing his head back and arching into a particularly deep thrust, his moans building into howls again. It spurred Ichigo on to ride him even harder. Right when the younger man didn't think he could hold out anymore he reached between them and began to pump Renji to completion. It didn't take very long as he was so close by then. When he released between them, Renji's passage clamped down so hard on the younger man, Ichigo screamed his lover's name and spilled himself deep inside. They stayed like that for a bit as they waited for the room to quit spinning around so much. When things settled down, Ichigo pulled out and lay beside Renji, draping his arm across the other man's chest.

"I love you Renji," the red head heard the whispered confession as he began to drift off. "Thank you for letting me show you how much this time."

* * *

Wakahisa had made his way to the edges of the Sixty-Eighth district by the time he decided to stop for the night. He felt he'd accomplished a lot since he'd arrived. He got a room at an inn and kept his cloak around him to keep himself hidden from any prying eyes and senses. Before drifting off he thought, "Keep safe, little one. I'm coming to get you…."

* * *

**A/N: You can call this chapter the calm before the storm. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Valentines Day!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ichigo woke the next morning to Renji sprawled all over him. He couldn't bring himself to be pissed about it; he was too satisfied with his life at the moment to care. He gently ran his fingers through the red mane spread across his chest with a contemplative look as he thought about what could happen next. He knew the two of them had set Renji up as a target; he didn't need Rukia to point it out. He had no doubts that Renji could handle himself if he was attacked but he still didn't want his mate to be hurt. He had to take the initiative in order to keep everyone he loved safe, including this man.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a groan from his lover, "Good morning, Sunshine." One eye cracked open to glare at him.

"You did not just call me that!" Renji growled.

"I think that'll be your new pet name, it's so appropriate," Ichigo chuckled and then squealed as the older man turned the tables and began to tickle him unmercifully.

"What'll ya call me?" Renji smirked as he continued his assault.

"Ok…ok, damn it Renji…can't ya take a joke?" Ichigo managed to say between bouts of giggles. He never knew how Renji had discovered his little secret a few years back, but when he figured out who told, they were so dead; it always gave the red head an unfair advantage.

"That's what I thought," was the triumphant response as they untangled themselves.

As the two men finished cleaning up and got dressed, a hell butterfly came in through an open window and hovered near Renji. Once he noticed it, he received its message and then turned to Ichigo, "It looks like we're needed for a Captains/Lieutenants meeting right away. Breakfast will have to wait."

"Me too? Why?" the younger man asked curiously. "I'm not an officer yet, much less a lieutenant."

"Beats me, guess we'll find out when we get there."

As they closed up the house Ichigo said mischievously, "Fine, I'll see ya there, Sunshine!" and he took off using shunpo as his lover bellowed behind him.

Once they arrived at the First Barracks they made their way to the meeting room. Ukitake waved Ichigo over to him while Renji took his usual place. "The Sotaicho received news of a new ryoka incident," Jushiro muttered as Ichigo stood next to Rukia behind their taicho. Ichigo looked at him sharply but wasn't able to ask anything as the meeting was called to order.

"Good morning everyone," Kyouraku began, "I'm sorry to call you in so early but we had an incident in the Eightieth district yesterday. It seems someone with exceptional cloaking ability snuck in through a Senkaimon." There was a rustle of worried voices for a few moments and then the brunette waved them into silence once again.

"Until further notice all use of Senkaimon are prohibited. We are erecting a shield to prevent him from sneaking back out again. He won't be leaving Soul Society. He is a soul who has been living in an unauthorized gigai for over twenty years and that stops now.

"The man was discovered quite by accident and is being followed as we speak," Kyouraku continued. "We have reason to believe that he is connected to our Substitute's untimely demise and subsequent arrival here."

Renji and Ichigo shot each other pointed looks as Ikkaku spoke up, "How do you know that Sotaicho?"

"We have an excellent description of the invader and it matches the picture of the man we believe responsible for Kurosaki's presence here." That garnered another wave of speculation between the officers. "I am assigning Squad Two to tracking this man." He turned to Soi Fon, "It will be your squad's responsibility to keep him under surveillance at all times. He is not to be lost, under any circumstances, do I make myself clear?" he snapped sharply. Soi Fon firmed her mouth and replied that her squad was more than up to the task. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. I want all squad's patrols beefed up until further notice. We believe that he will attack the Seireitei to reach either Kurosaki, or possibly Abarai. It will be unacceptable if he gets through and carelessness will not be tolerated," Kyouraku paused as he looked at each of his officers grimly. "That is all…you are dismissed."

* * *

Wakahisa was up before dawn, continuing his journey through the districts towards the Seireitei. He was so focused on his plans and thoughts that he completely missed the figure carefully following him. At each new district a new shadow would silently trail him as the previous one fell back. The same person never stayed on his tail for too long, determined that the man wouldn't become suspicious.

* * *

Renji and Ichigo decided to sign for the house before heading off their separate ways. The agent was very kind and let them keep the keys so they could begin moving in. Both men thanked him before leaving; Ichigo to begin packing and Renji to head to work.

There wasn't that much to pack; only what they'd acquired since the apartment was blown up. Neither man had taken the time to buy new furniture or household supplies, only their clothes and Ichigo's schoolbooks. It didn't take long for the orange head to finish moving it all to the new house. Once that was done he headed to the Thirteenth to see if Rukia was free for lunch and maybe a little shopping.

As he arrived he heard the alarm sirens indicating that an attack was occurring somewhere in the Seireitei. He quickly located Rukia and before he could ask she answered, "It's a hollow attack at the South gate. Squads Eight and Nine have been dispatched to the scene. We've been ordered to stay here." Ichigo ground his teeth together but knew that each squad had their own areas to patrol and protect so he stayed put. He could see it was bothering Rukia that they couldn't leave to help their friend's squad too.

Just as suddenly as they began, the alarms ended. Jushiro hurried over to where they were stationed, "I just received word that the gate was protected and the hollows destroyed. However our men suffered some damage and have been taken to the Fourth. Renji was one of the shinigami injured…" before he could finish he was left talking to an empty space. He smiled and shook his head, 'Those two will never learn.'

* * *

By the time Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the Fourth the halls were buzzing with activity; taking care of the injured and assigning patients to their rooms. They were looking for someone to guide them when they heard, "I don't give a flying fuck about that, make sure he's taken care of!"

"Taicho, you have to sit down!" an aggravated voice rose to meet Renji's as the two found him struggling to stand up while a healer worked on bandaging his abdomen.

Ichigo assessed the situation quickly and roared over everyone, "Renji, shut the hell up and sit down so he can help you!" He continued at a growl as he stalked forward, "Or I will make you regret that you didn't."

The red head took one look at his lover and sat down with a huff, "I have men that were hurt worse than me, and he should be helping them!"

"Idiot! Don't you think the Fourth has enough healers to go around?" Rukia joined in on the yelling match. "Everyone is being taken care of, sit down and shut up!" The little healer had never dealt with this bunch before and couldn't help but wish he was elsewhere. These three were too loud!

"What is going on in here?" the question rang with authority as Hanataro walked into the room.

"F-f-fifth seat Yamada-san I was just trying to bandage Abarai-Taicho," the young healer stammered.

Hanataro smiled kindly at the young man and motioned him aside. "Allow me to finish here; Suzuki-kun why don't you assist me?" The younger man looked like he was going to burst with pride. The fifth seat had become a very well respected healer in the Fourth. The newbies all wanted to train with him; he was both gentle and knowledgeable.

He changed places with his appointed assistant and glared at the cranky captain, "Really Abarai-taicho, you should be ashamed of yourself!" He continued to chew him out as he worked on his abdominal wound, "I cannot believe you would try bullying one of our medics. This may not be life-threatening, but it's still quite serious!"

Renji began to wilt under the glare, "I didn't mean to bully him, Hanataro. It's just there were others hurt so much worse than me. I was worried about my men."

The healer's glare softened, "I know Renji, but we are very good at what we do. They will be fine."

"It wasn't your fault, Ren," Ichigo put in softly as he came up behind the red head on the bed to get a good look at what the healer was doing. Rukia sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"It was on my orders," Renji answered softly.

"You're a taicho, sometimes your orders will get people sent into harm's way, it's your job," Ichigo continued. "No one died and you were injured too, so stop beating yourself up."

"Fine," Renji sighed and leaned back into his lover while Hanataro finished fixing him up.

Suzuki watched in awe as everyone settled down. He had heard stories about the three shinigami in the room; about how they stormed into Hueco Mundo against orders to rescue a colleague who'd been taken prisoner. He also had heard how Yamada-san had gone there later as a healer and almost died trying to help Kuchiki-fukutaicho. He couldn't believe he was standing there listening to their banter and jokes; able to witness their friendship in person.

Hanataro noticed the expression on the other healer's face and inwardly groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like the respect the other had for him. He just didn't know how to handle the adoration. He felt he didn't deserve it.

"There you go Renji," he finished with a smile, dismissing his helper. "Will you be free this weekend for a sparring match?"

"Yeah as long as we aren't under attack," Renji answered with a grin. "Maybe you can take on Ichigo too," he smirked at the brunette's appalled expression.

"I-I don't t-think that's such a good idea," Hanataro blushed as he glanced at his other friend.

"Don't worry Hanataro, I won't kill ya," Ichigo smiled as he tried to reassure the healer. It didn't work very well, his words caused the shy healer to press his lips in a thin line and glare at him.

"**If** we spar, you won't get the chance to, Ichigo," he said sharply. "Don't try to patronize me."

"I wasn't," Ichigo looked dumbfounded. "I just meant that I'm not the kind of person to get carried away."

Hanataro calmed down and blushed again, "I know. I get tired of everyone believing I can't handle myself. I've been working very hard to get stronger and it's…frustrating that so many don't see that."

Ichigo nodded, "I see. I wasn't trying to speak down to you. The only way to get stronger is to fight stronger opponents. I'd be glad to help." He continued, "It's not like you don't already have shikai. You're no weakling by any stretch of the imagination."

Hanataro gave his friend a genuine smile this time, "I think I might take you up on that, Ichigo!"

He turned to Renji, "Now Abarai-taicho, don't do anything to rip these wounds open or I'll sic Unohana-taicho on you!" he looked like he'd do it too. The red head meekly nodded and began to dress as the brunette headed out of the room. Renji narrowed his eyes; he had an idea that he thought might work, but it would take some serious consideration before he pursued it.

* * *

By the end of the day, Renji was exhausted and Ichigo leant him a shoulder as they made their way to their new home. Rukia had been busy and unpacked most of their toiletries and hung their clothes for them. She'd also set up another simple meal in the living room. Ichigo knew he was being a bit selfish, but he wanted time alone with his mate with as few interruptions as possible.

Once he'd settled Renji on the blanket, he began to dish out the meal. The Kuchiki chef had outdone himself this time and the food was succulent. The two men enjoyed their meal in companionable silence and once they were done Ichigo asked, "When will you tell me what's on your mind?"

Renji looked up in surprise, "What makes you think anything is bothering me?"

"I didn't say what's bothering you, but what are you thinking so hard about?" When Renji just looked at him blankly he continued, "Contrary to what others may believe, I know for a fact that you're not a stupid person…spit it out!"

The red head glared, "Thanks. I think. Fine," he sighed giving in, "I've been considering who to select for my fukutaicho. I'm not aware of **all** the officers that would make good candidates but there are a few I've been thinking about. Once Zaraki-taicho comes back, there's Ikkaku. However he won't leave the Eleventh. Then there's Yumichika, but he won't leave the Eleventh either. Rikichi has grown well over the years but he doesn't have enough strength or experience yet." He paused a moment before continuing, "Then there's Hanataro. He's been training hard, he's grown in both strength and skill, he can diffuse me when necessary, and even though he's shy and retiring…he has a backbone. You saw him today, what do you think?"

Ichigo had had an inkling before Renji began to lay it out. He was doubtful, though. "He's not a soldier but a healer. Don't you think that might cause issues?"

"So was Izuru, he's the Third's fukutaicho and he's done well for himself." Renji leaned forward as he watched his lover mull over the possibilities.

"I'll have to spar with him to know for sure," the younger man finally said. "I like Hanataro and it would put him at an equal status with Rukia, but I remember the way he was when I first met him. I know he's grown, but has he grown enough to have your back in a crisis? And can he command respect among the other fighters?" he shook his head. "I have my doubts about that."

"I'm not asking for blind acceptance Ichigo, but keep an open mind and run him through a few drills, OK?"

"OK."

* * *

Wakahisa had finally reached the first district and was holed up in another inn. A few days before, the hollow attack he'd sent to the Seireitei had actually injured the red headed bastard and that gave him hope that his schemes would work and he'd be able to rid both worlds of a dangerous menace.

* * *

Renji still wasn't healed enough to spar with Hanataro like he'd hoped by the weekend so Ichigo agreed to act as his stand-in. Both Renji and Ichigo were at the training grounds by the time Hanataro arrived. The healer was nervous, he knew how strong Ichigo was; had seen it first-hand. He didn't want to disappoint either himself or Renji so he couldn't help but worry.

"Hey Hanataro," Ichigo waved him over, "ya ready?" At the tentative nod, he narrowed his eyes and headed for the center of the training area, "OK, then let's go."

Renji carefully watched the two men spar. At first Ichigo was obviously taking it easy on the shorter man. Suddenly Hanataro seemed to realize that and he looked angry. In this state his actions got quicker and his moves sharpened. That was what the red head had been waiting for. He'd wanted Ichigo to push the other man's buttons until Hanataro forgot to be self-conscious. That was when his true ability shone through. After thirty minutes both men were breathing hard and Ichigo looked impressed.

"OK that's enough for today," Renji called them over. He patted the brunette on the shoulder, "So how's it feel to spar with that idiot?"

At Ichigo's outraged "What!?" Hanataro grinned and responded, "It feels good to still be standing; although I know he wasn't going all out on me." He glared at the orange head who put his hands up in defense.

"Hanataro I was going easy on you for about five minutes, then I had all I could do to stay one step ahead," Ichigo said honestly. "If you can learn to fight all out like that from the get-go, you'll be a hellacious shinigami. And I wouldn't mind having you at my back."

That assessment had the shorter man blushing and stammering again. The other two just grinned and as Renji was suggesting grabbing lunch after they cleaned up another hollow alarm sounded throughout the Seireitei. The three men barely had time to duck as a Garganta opened and five hollows came through swinging. They must have been at least Adjuchas level, they were that strong. The three men were separated as they fought and when Ichigo finally finished off the two he was fighting he turned just in time to see Renji get blindsided by one that had snuck up behind him while he was finishing off his opponent.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted as the older man was slung over a shoulder and the hollow flew away. "Hanataro come on!" he shouted as he turned to look for the healer just as he finished up his opponent.

"Ichigo, you have to go after him!" the brunette stated as he hurried over to the orange head. "I'm not the fastest at shunpo but I can track you. I'll alert the Sotaicho and catch up as quick as I can, hurry!"

Ichigo nodded and shot off after his lover. His reiatsu kept disappearing and reappearing further away but he never completely lost it. It looked like the hollow was using Gargantas to throw off pursuit. That was one thing he could thank his Visored instincts for: the only way he'd completely lose all traces of Renji was if he died.

It still took him awhile to catch up. He had been led on a merry chase through the Rukon by the time he finally cornered the hollow that had grabbed Renji. However at that point he was alone and the red head's reiatsu seemed…muffled. It felt as if it was coming from underground but all he could see was his lover's attacker.

"I gotta get through you to get to him huh? Let's do this!" as he spoke he rushed forward, sword swinging. The fight was over almost before it started. Ever since his battles with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and since he'd gotten his powers back, hollows under the level of Vasto Lorde didn't last long. They weren't much of a challenge and he wasn't like Kenpachi; he didn't enjoy drawing it out. Serious fighting was a means to an end, not a pleasure for the orange head.

By the time Hanataro, Rukia and Shinji arrived the young man was standing still facing a field with one hand raised.

"Ichigo, where's Renji?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"Behind this," he responded, pressing his hand against what appeared to be an invisible wall. He was actually leaning against it. The others reached out to feel what he meant as he continued, "His presence feels muffled, as if he's underground and I can't get past this shield. Wakahisa is a powerful shield user so it makes sense." He sighed, "Zangetsu can't bust through; Getsuga Tensho doesn't work and I can't do kido." He turned to his friend, "Rukia, you're good at it, can you…?"

"I can try," she said as the others backed away. Both Hanataro and Shinji were assessing the strength of the barrier as the brunette began.

After several attempts Hanataro spoke, "Rukia, Ichigo, I think it's weakening. Rukia if you and I hit it with the most powerful attack we can and then Ichigo, you blast a Getsuga at the same spot, we may be able to crack it."

Shinji nodded in agreement, "I think he's onto something. Let's give it a shot."

"What're you gonna do?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm going to stand over here out of the way. You'll need me after we break through," the blonde answered, waving them forward.

* * *

Wakahisa heard the shouts and the clash of swords as he looked down at his unconscious captive. He knew Ichigo wouldn't take long to dispatch the hollow he'd set to guard the area, the boy was just that good. He'd needed the time to set up his barriers and deal with the man on the ground in front of him

Renji began to groan as the human waited for him to wake up. He kept his eyes closed as he scanned the area with his senses. He was alone in a…cave of some sort with a stranger. He felt human even in his soul form, so the red head concluded it was probably Wakahisa. He could hear the sound of battle from outside and knew Ichigo was trying to get to him. He cracked open one eye as he glared at the man in front of him, "Who're you?"

"My name is Hisoka Wakahisa, but you already figured that out didn't you?" he smirked. "I'm the man who's going to destroy you," he continued. Renji's eyes widened and he sat up but before he could spring forward the other man threw his shield net around him, "Let's see what you have to hide," he muttered as he cast his mind shield to scan through Renji's memories. That was when he realized the two men had set a trap. Worse than a simple trap; they'd cut off his only means of escape. "Shit!" he tried to open a Senkaimon but it failed. He could hear the sounds from outside and it seemed they were close to breaking through. He glared at the red head on the floor.

With a growl he muttered, "Fine, if that's how you're going to play," and he proceeded to envelop the frozen man in a white ball of energy. "I'll turn your brain to mush and then we'll see how happy you two are together!" By the time Ichigo broke through the wall and stormed into the room, Renji's body was engulfed in the light and twitching. It looked painful. The orange head saw red and quickly knocked the stranger away from his lover.

As the energy faded he snapped, "Are you the bastard that's been trying to wipe out my family?" He used his sword to force the man away from Renji and stood between the two men. "Well, are you Wakahisa?"

"And if I am?" the older man asked. "What will you do? Kill me?"

"If you hurt Renji, then yeah," the orange head was deadly serious, Wakahisa could tell and he swallowed the bile that wanted to rise in his throat.

"He's not dead if that's what you're worried about," Wakahisa continued. "You might think what I did to him is worse," he gave the boy a cold smile. Ichigo could tell he wasn't lying, Renji was alive.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"That you'll have to find out for yourself," the smug response had Ichigo tightening his grip on Zangetsu in irritation.

"You'll never leave Soul Society," Ichigo stated just as coldly as the other man and began to turn towards Renji. Wakahisa saw an opening and lunged but of course Ichigo had planned for that and raised his sword to strike the older man away. He threw Renji over his shoulder and forced the older brunette back as they left the cavern. Renji was no lightweight but Ichigo was strong and he was able to force the man out of the cavern ahead of them, attacking so the only thing Wakahisa could do was defend and not get an attack of his own off. Once they cleared the cavern, Ichigo handed Renji over to Hanataro and squared off against the bastard that wanted to take everything away from his family.

Shinji quickly called forth his bankai as Ichigo turned to put Renji down. Wakahisa didn't stand a chance and his senses began to grow confused. When Ichigo turned back to him, even in his confused state he was able to cast a defensive shield around himself. The shinigami had to hand it to the guy, he was talented. They all knew they couldn't underestimate him.

Hanataro and Rukia moved the unconscious Renji out of harm's way as the other three men squared off against one another. Shinji held back directly attacking the ryoka allowing Ichigo that privilege. He would act as backup in case the bastard got through the younger man's defenses. Wakahisa was **not** getting away.

"What did ya do to Renji?" Ichigo began as he circled the other man trying to get off a good shot through Wakahisa's defenses.

"Nothing much, kid," the older man smirked. "I just modified him a little…nothing too detrimental," he finished on an amused chuckle. "You'll see when he wakes up." He barely dodged Ichigo's sword; he still hadn't figured out the blonde shinigami's bankai yet.

"Why? He didn't do anything to you," Ichigo wanted to know how much the older man had guessed.

"That's not quite true," the smirk turned into a frown. "Until a short while ago I thought he was a threat to you. Now I know it was a setup, you little shit! I wanted to take care of the children of the woman I loved. Not be trapped here!"

"We didn't need your protection," Ichigo said deathly quiet. "We were fine until you began having us attacked. I didn't want to die and my sister's won't die by your hands, that I'll guarantee!" he kept attacking, trying to find an opening.

Wakahisa snarled as he lunged at the boy. He wasn't going to be able to get away without damaging the orange head. He shot an energy attack at the kid and missed by a mile. Whatever the blonde had done to him had messed with his aim to a dangerous degree.

While the men fought Renji groaned as he began to come to. Hanataro was checking him over to see if he'd suffered any permanent damage. He seemed fine until he opened confused mahogany eyes and looked around.

"Rukia, what's going on?" he groaned and grabbed his head as he sat up.

"Wakahisa grabbed you. Ichigo's fighting him right now," she said not taking her eyes off the fight. She didn't notice his lack of understanding as he looked at the men in the distance. Hanataro did though.

"Abarai-taicho, are you OK?" he asked the red head.

"Taicho?" he asked, smirking at the healer. "That's a new one."

Hanataro looked at him steadily, and then asked, "Who am I, Renji?" At the other man's blank stare he sighed, stood, and touched Rukia's shoulder. When he got her attention he said, "We've got a problem." He explained the problem to her as Renji concentrated on the fight.

"Damn that kid's good. Wouldn't mind having him fighting by my side," Renji muttered almost to himself.

Rukia heard the comment and turned back to the fight, "Ichigo, you've got to finish up! Renji's awake and something's not right."

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" Ichigo focused on breaking through the man's defenses.

Wakahisa grinned, "I took you away from him. It's as if you never existed. Even better than killing him, don't you think?"

When it finally dawned on Ichigo what the man meant, he got still and lowered Zangetsu. Before anyone had a chance to react, he straightened up, leveled the zanpakuto straight at Wakahisa, to send a fully powered Getsuga Tensho straight through him at point blank range. And he would have if Shinji hadn't managed to interfere by deflecting his shot and casting a binding Kido at the same moment. Wakahisa was trussed up and unable to get his hands free to cast any attacks and his mouth was sealed shut to keep him from saying any incantations…just to be safe. The orange head glared at his blonde friend until his sense of logic kicked in and he realized they might want to keep the bastard alive to undo whatever he'd done to his mate. His expression changed from pissed to apologetic and Shinji smiled.

"Go and find out what's wrong with him," was all the blonde said as he turned to look at his furious captive.

Ichigo quickly went over to his prone lover and knelt beside him as the older man blinked and finally opened his mouth to ask, "Who are you?

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, Hanataro has been promoted to fifth seat from seventh in this story. It's been a few years and I figured he had it coming! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"What the hell's wrong with him!?" Renji heard the orange haired kid ask. He knew the kid was referring to him and he had to agree that he wanted to know as well. As soon as he'd woken he had been whisked back to the Fourth Squad and placed in a private room. They'd asked him umpteen questions and not liked any of the answers. He couldn't help it. As far as he knew he was still the Sixth Seat in Squad Eleven. No one would tell him anything and it was very frustrating. At the moment he was trying to listen in on the conversation outside his door. Orangey was helping by being so loud; Renji was grateful for that.

"I wish I knew Kurosaki-kun," the red head heard Unohana-taicho reply. "I don't know what Wakahisa did to him so I don't know how to reverse it. He won't tell us how to reverse it. The amnesia might clear up on its own."

"Or it might not," the one he now knew was called Kurosaki replied sounding oddly hollow. "Why can't we just go in and fill him in on everything? He's going to find out anyway on his own."

"Telling him everything he needs to remember immediately might drive his memories further away," Unohana insisted.

He heard a growl he assumed belonged to the kid and then another voice spoke up, "Then what should we do? It feels unfair to just let him get blindsided. Plus he has duties he needs to perform. He's got to at least be told about his current responsibilities." Renji grit his teeth as he listened to the Captain of the Sixth speak; the arrogant bastard.

"Byakuya's right," Orangey joined in. Byakuya? "You can't just let the Eighth go belly up without a leader. He hasn't even got around to promoting anyone to fukutaicho yet."

"The Eighth has excellent seated officers who will be able to carry the load for a bit," that was Kyouraku-taicho speaking. Why was he acting like he was no longer the Eighth's captain?

"The Sotaicho is correct," Unohana-taicho spoke. WTF!? Renji felt a headache beginning. "Now which of you would like to sit with him tonight?" she firmly changed the subject.

"It should be Rukia," and "Rukia should do it," came from Kuchiki-taicho and Kurosaki respectively. There was a moment of silence.

"That seems unanimous," the quietly amused voice of the Fourth's taicho remarked.

"Are you sure guys?" this time it was Rukia.

"Rukia he doesn't remember me and he doesn't remember anything about Byakuya other than that he can't stand him."

"Kurosaki…" Kuchiki said warningly.

"Well it's true. He doesn't remember that you two resolved your differences years ago. He may not remember me…but he **loathes** you right now." Renji couldn't believe he was hearing anyone talk to Byakuya (fucking) Kuchiki the way that kid was without him being cut to ribbons.

There was a sigh and then came a soft, "I know," from the brunette. He sounded…sad. Renji was getting more confused by the minute.

"Well…all right," Rukia spoke slowly. "I'll keep you two posted, ok?"

"Fine, but Rukia," the kid began, "don't let him kiss you…you hear me? Or try anything **at all**! I know how he felt about you at the time he's living in right now. So, no cuddling…no nothing! I. Am. Serious!" Renji was about to get pissed when he heard Rukia laugh.

"Don't worry baka. I won't; my boyfriend wouldn't approve!" she said teasingly.

Renji whispered, "Your boyfriend?" at the same time as Kuchiki-taicho echoed the question. All Rukia did was laugh and open his room door; firmly shutting it in the other's faces.

* * *

"Who is her boyfriend?" Byakuya turned to Ichigo with a frown. The younger man was grinning but shook his head.

"Beats me; she's never said," he answered honestly. "Although I could hazard a guess," he snorted.

"Well?" the brunette asked impatiently.

"I won't guess," and that was all the frustrated older man could hope to get.

* * *

"So you got a boyfriend now?" Renji asked his oldest friend with a huff as he folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "Is it Orangey?"

For a moment she looked confused and then she smirked, "You mean Ichigo?" At the red head's blank look she clarified, "Kurosaki?" and he nodded. She laughed outright at that, "I'm **so** not his type!"

"But you got…someone?" he asked softly. Her eyes softened a moment and then she got all playful again.

"Yep, and you've got someone too," she answered smugly. "However that's all I'm gonna tell you since you need to remember **that** on your own."

"How can I do that Rukia?" he sighed. "And who is this Kurosaki kid? He seems pretty familiar with everyone."

Rukia frowned at that as she thought, "I think we need to ask Unohana-taicho if it would be ok for you to read the official history of the Winter War and what led up to it, as well as the Quincy attacks. The accounts won't give any personal information and it may trigger some of your memories of the actual events."

"Sounds like a plan. It seems like I've missed out on a lot. Can you tell me why your brother was here tonight? Was he here because you were?" he needed some answers.

"No, baka, he was here because of you and only you," she sighed, this was going to be difficult.

"Why? I was never even a blip on his radar before."

Before Rukia could come up with an answer; a knock sounded on the door and Unohana-taicho entered, "The rest finally left for the evening. Abarai-taicho I want you to stay here under observation for a couple of days. I hope that isn't a problem?" she asked with her usual smile.

"N-no Taicho, that's fine," he stammered as Rukia giggled. "Uh, Taicho, Rukia mentioned that there's a written account of the last five years that might be acceptable for me to read to try and trigger my memories. Do you think it would help?"

She considered the suggestion and nodded, "It might. It only contains the facts with no embellishments, so it could trigger something without pushing your memories further away. I will send a request to Ukitake-taicho and have him bring it over."

"Thank you, Taicho," he answered with a relieved grin. "I don't like the feeling of being the only one unaware of my own life."

* * *

After Rukia entered the hospital room, Kyouraku turned to Ichigo, "Well that's that for tonight. Come along, Kurosaki-kun, I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the closed door one last time and then turned to follow the Sotaicho. He couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse very quickly.

The two men walked in silence until they reached Kyouraku's office. As the older man closed the door, Ichigo slumped into the chair across from his desk. "Ichigo," Kyouraku paused until the young man looked up, "Squad Two interrogated Wakahisa and came up empty. It seems what little hold he had on his sanity snapped. I'm afraid we won't get any useful information out of him."

Ichigo slumped further down in his chair and leaned his head back to rest on the back of his seat. "Now what do we do?" he asked in a monotone.

The brunette noticed how defeated the younger man looked and sighed as he thought about his options. Once he sat down, he looked across at Ichigo and made up his mind. He knew the plans he'd set in motion on Renji's return were crucial for both men. He was about to do something unprecedented, but when did that **not** happen with this particular kid?

"Ichigo I have an assignment for you. I know the timing sucks but I think it may help Renji's situation," he began as Ichigo began to look hopeful. "I want you to go to Karakura and bring back Orihime Inoue. She might be able to unlock some of his memories."

"You think it's a good idea to send **me**?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. "You're throwing out centuries of policy you know."

Kyouraku nodded, "I know. My top concern isn't policy but people; my people. You can't use a gigai while you're there, but everyone you're close to can see you now anyway so it won't matter. Check in with your family, get Orihime, and bring her back. Kisuke-kun has been notified and is waiting for you."

"You know I'm no good with those butterflies," Ichigo began but the Sotaicho held up a hand to stop him.

"Who said he'd be waiting on the other side?" he asked as his office door opened and the blonde walked in.

"Hey Ichigo," Kisuke smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose," the younger man said with a sigh. "How long do I have? I have to be back in a week; my first semester starts then."

Both of the older men looked surprised, Kyouraku had completely forgotten. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Orihime-chan is out of town but Uryu was certain she'd be back by the weekend," the blonde smiled as he waved the boy ahead of him. He looked back at the Sotaicho, "I'll keep him busy; he looks like he needs the break."

Kyouraku smiled, "You're right. Take good care of him." Urahara smiled and tipped his hat as he turned to leave.

The two men traveled through the senkaimon back to the Shoten in complete silence; both deep in their own thoughts. The gate opened just outside the shop and Ichigo had to swallow the tears that threatened to break through as he saw the people waiting for his return. Just about everyone he knew and loved was there. Everyone he thought he'd never see again this side of Soul Society was gathered in front of the store to pull him close and welcome him home.

* * *

Two days had passed and Renji was resting in his quarters in the Eighth Squad's barracks going over the Winter War transcripts for the third time. It was odd to read about his exploits and yet remember nothing. There was no sense of familiarity at all. He believed what was written although he had a suspicion that there was much more to what happened than the official accounts testified to. He sighed in frustration and threw the papers onto the floor as he flung one arm over his eyes.

As he relaxed he was pulled into his inner world. He enjoyed spending time there. It was wild, completely untamed, and yet utterly peaceful as well. He saw Zabimaru slightly ahead of him and when he called out to the nue, it turned away and moved out of sight. He frowned as he hurried after his Zanpakuto's spirit and followed it into a clearing near a rushing river. Zabimaru sat down and waited for him to join him. Renji sat next to the nue and sighed as he waited to speak.

"It is good you've learned patience Renji," the baboon began, "however you need to regain your memories and quickly."

"Your inner world issss breaking down," the snake continued. "If thisss continuesss you will be ssseparated from usss forever."

"How do I do that Zabimaru? I didn't even know I had bankai until I read about it in the war transcripts." He still hadn't tried performing it yet.

"It is time for you to try and do it. Let your instincts take over. Who knows it might wake up some of your repressed memories," the baboon declared.

As Renji stood he asked, "Repressed? What do you mean?"

"That bastard Wakahisa placed a kind of shield in your mind; repressing all your memories pertaining to the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why would he do that?" It didn't make any sense to the red head. He'd figured out that the two of them were friends and had fought side by side countless times but he didn't understand why anyone would want to block those memories.

"He had an unnatural obsession with the boy and his family. Ichigo betrayed him, in his mind, and he wanted to punish him…torture him in a way," Zabimaru hedged. Renji needed to remember the details of his relationship with Ichigo on his own. "Now it is time to train, Renji! Call your bankai forth!"

Renji drew a deep breath and shouted, "Bankai!"

* * *

Two days had passed and Ichigo was resting in his bedroom at his home waiting for the girls to get out of school when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" was barely out of his mouth when the door crashed open and a blur came through. The orange head easily blocked the flying foot and jumped off his bed in a guard stance.

"Dad! Can't you even go one day without attacking me randomly?" he asked in exasperation.

"What're you talking about? You've had almost a month! Now it's time to catch up," the older man grinned as he stalked into the room. Ichigo noticed he was in his soul form too and began to grin.

"So are we training…or just beating the crap out of each other?" he smirked as he opened the window.

"Call it whatever you want, but no zanpakuto!" Isshin sang as he followed his son out onto the roof.

The two men sailed off the roof and into the local park, punching and evading attacks all the way. It was the first time they'd actually sparred, and they both enjoyed it. After about thirty-five minutes of no holds barred hand-to-hand combat they called a truce and collapsed under a tree, panting.

"So what's bothering you, Son?" Isshin turned his head toward the bright one of his son.

Ichigo looked up through the tree leaves and sighed, "What if Renji never gets his memories back? It sounds selfish, I know, but where does that leave me? I love him so much, Dad!" he groaned and sat up.

"You start over," the older man said very matter-of-factly. "If he doesn't remember, woo him." At Ichigo's startled look he grinned and continued, "When you make up your mind that you want something, you always get it. That's one of the reason's you're so strong," he paused before continuing, "it's also why you ended up in the Soul Society **now** rather than later. If you love and want him…convince him."

Ichigo shook his head still looking depressed, "It's not only that…although I will try," he grinned back at his father. "Renji's not a Visored; he doesn't have the same drives that I have. He's all shinigami and who's to say he won't change his mind? Maybe not right away…but someday? We live a long time there. Mating for life can be counted in centuries, not decades. What if one day he looks at me and there's nothing left?"

"What if he doesn't?" Isshin countered. "There's no way to know what will happen a few hundred years down the line, Ichigo. Relationships have to be worked at every day. When you stop working at it, it will fail whether it's in a year or in a hundred. Win him back, work at your relationship, make sure **he** works at it, and never go to bed angry. That's the best advice I can give you. I think you're underestimating his feelings for you though."

The younger man snorted, "Right now he doesn't even **know** who I am. He thinks he's in love with Rukia! I don't want to watch that. I know she doesn't see him in that way, but that doesn't mean he won't try," he flopped back under the tree with a groan.

"Even if his memories are blocked it doesn't mean his feelings are. I believe that the longer he's around you…and everyone else, his true feelings will surface; even if his memories never do," the brunette said with conviction.

Ichigo was frowning at his father's words, willing to argue the point. However, Isshin noticed with relief that he didn't seem to be depressed anymore.

* * *

The next day Renji was hurrying to his favorite restaurant for lunch when he saw Rukia up ahead of him. The healer, Hanataro, was with her and the red head couldn't help but notice how chummy they looked. He called out to them and they waited for him to catch up.

"So is this a date, or can I invite myself along?" he asked playfully, suddenly certain he was a fifth wheel when he saw the look on his friend's face. Grinning he continued, "That's alright…I see it **is **a date," and before anyone could say anything else he headed inside to find a table.

The other two followed him inside, both blushing and looking annoyed at their irritating friend. They quickly took seats at the red head's table, still glaring at him. The place was crowded and…technically…it wasn't a date. Hanataro hadn't gotten around to formally asking Byakuya's permission to court his sister.

Renji picked up his menu to hide his mischievous grin and once he made up his mind what to order, he began to look around. "Is it Valentine's Day or something?" he asked the other two who looked at him in confusion. "Everybody seems to be paired off," he pointed at two other tables; at one was seated Shuhei and Rangiku and at the other was Izuru and Momo. He'd always known his two male friends had gigantic crushes on the two women but he didn't know when this had cropped up.

He turned to Rukia, "Did you know they were seeing each other?"

She shook her head in the negative, "I had no idea…it must be recent." She smiled, "It's about time they moved on from Ichimaru and Aizen."

The two men at her table looked at her in shock, "What!?"

She just shook her head in amusement, "You didn't know? How could you not? They were both so obvious about it!" Honestly, men were absolutely clueless sometimes!

A few minutes later the other two couples rose to leave and as they exited, Izuru and Momo smiled and waved at Renji while Rangiku followed them out and Shuhei headed over to their table. Shuhei smiled as he walked up to his friend, "Hey Renji, I just wanted to thank you for the other day." When Renji looked confused he continued, "Obviously we took your advice and asked the girls out. I can't believe Ran actually said yes! Izuru was just as surprised about Momo. We really owe you big time, man!"

Renji had no clue what he was talking about but he wasn't about to let on, "I'm glad if it helped Shuhei. You guys look good together," he smiled.

Shuhei had a rather embarrassingly mushy look on his face for a moment as he watched Rangiku leave, "Yeah…." Then he turned back to their table, "You were right, we needed to stop being such cowards. I hope we can end up with what you and Ichigo have," he smiled completely missing the stunned look on Renji's face and the pissed one on Rukia's as he turned to leave.

Renji focused back on Rukia, "Ichigo, huh?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

"...What do his eyes look like?" At her blank look he continued, "Ever since I read over the transcripts and rediscovered my bankai with Zabimaru, I've been seeing this pair of eyes. Nothing else, no face…nothing. But," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "they're…warm, loving, and passionate. I know them; they're like a lifeline to me. Every time I wake up from dreams of those eyes, I feel like I'm on the edge of a breakthrough. What do his eyes look like? Either confirm or deny my instincts...please."

Before Rukia could say anything, Hanataro spoke up, "They're brown with amber flecks. They remind me of melted milk chocolate with a hint of gold. You can see straight through to his soul through his eyes. He always makes eye contact…he's very direct that way; unless he feels like he's failed to do what he set out to do, then he won't show anything."

Renji closed his own eyes for a minute and muttered, "Thank you."

* * *

Kuchiki-taicho knocked on Renji's office door right at the end of the day. He looked satisfied that he'd caught the red head before he left.

"Can I help you Taicho?" Renji asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

Kuchiki cleared his throat as he sat down in front of Renji's desk. "I was wondering if you've been to your new house since the…accident?" he asked.

"House? What house?" he returned blankly. He hadn't heard anything about a house. All he knew was that his apartment had been blown up. That's why he was staying at the barracks.

"I thought so," the raven haired taicho muttered. "You recently rented a home with your…lover. Rukia has been so anxious about saying too much that I thought you might not know. Would you like to see it?" he was hoping he wasn't stepping out of line but the red head needed to remember and soon, Byakuya was certain.

"Hai, Taicho, I would," Renji replied with a small smile. "Thank you."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he observed his former fukutaicho, "You've remembered?"

"Not everything, but I know we made peace by the end of the war and that I have no ill will towards you anymore," the red head blushed. "I remembered Sokyoku Hill, what happened and what you did and said."

"Do you remember Kurosaki?" the brunette asked with one brow cocked.

"I remember we tried to kill each other and then became friends. I know we've fought together many times although I don't remember it all clearly. I know he's…special to me; I'm just not sure how…um…in what kind of way," he hesitantly answered.

Kuchiki nodded and rose, "Shall we go then?" He felt instinctively that this was the right course of action. If Renji saw where the two had spent personal time it might jog those memories, he hoped. As the two approached the house the brunette noticed the younger man frowning. "What is the matter, Abarai?"

"Taicho, it's so big! Why such a large place?" Byakuya was surprised how normal the other man sounded. It was almost as if their relationship had returned.

"I believe you and your…lover were planning a family. You both thought to plan ahead and I think the rent was reasonable," he finally answered.

"Hm," Renji had put two and two together and figured out who his lover was. It was beyond him how two men could have kids, but whatever. As they entered he saw the two zanpakuto stands. He'd obviously carved them both but he only remembered carving Zabimaru's; not, "Zangetsu!" he yelled making the noble jump.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya inquired.

"Ah, sorry Taicho. I just remembered Ichigo's zanpakuto's name, that's all. It's Zangetsu, right?" he looked sharply at the other man.

Byakuya smiled very slightly and inclined his head, "That is correct." He watched the other man look through the place and just as he was about to take his leave Renji spoke up again.

"We haven't been here long have we? There's not much furniture," he clarified at the other's blank look.

"You had only just moved in when you lost your memory," he confirmed. When Renji didn't say anything more the older man took his leave.

Renji was relieved when he was left alone. He wasn't up to being a good host, however grateful he was to his former taicho for bringing him here. He wandered through the house again and finally lay down on his side of the futon. He rolled over and grabbed the pillow lying next to his and gave it a quick squeeze as he buried his nose in it. It smelled so familiar, like homemade brownies on a clear spring day. He chuckled at his silliness and rolled back onto his side of the bed to relax. As he tried to get comfortable he felt something hard under his pillow and when he fished it out he realized it was a book. It looked like a journal. His eyes widened even more when he saw the inscription on the inside front cover,

**'June 5, XXXX**

**To my new Fukutaicho**

**Congratulations on Your Promotion**

**Byakuya Kuchiki'**

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter and the next, I did my best with the dates presented in the journal. After going back over the manga and anime again I gave it my best guess. :)**

**Once again I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and taken the time to review and leave comments! It makes my day when I see the notifications and read the kind words you guys leave for me. Thank you. ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Renji read the first entry:

**June 5**

**You got to be kidding me! What was that bastard thinking? Giving this crappy book to me as a 'welcome' present and saying that it was apparent that I needed all the practice I could get on my penmanship!? Well I'll show him—I'll use this book to rant about what an asshole I have for a Taicho! Ha!**

Renji had to laugh at that entry. It was weird but he could remember his outrage when he began with the noble, but no details. He also had a definite feeling of affection rush over him when he read that entry; as if the noble was a trusted friend. He shook his head to clear it, 'Strange.'

He continued to read through the book, some entries bringing back fuzzy memories and others nostalgic feelings. He finally reached an entry that had him sitting upright.

**July 29**

**We brought Rukia home. I suppose I should be grateful that the Sotaicho sent me and Kuchiki-taicho to retrieve her. When I saw her again I was so infuriated she'd gone and done something so stupid that it wasn't much of an act I had to put on—I literally could have rung her neck! **

**And that kid? Give me a break…Ichigo Kurosaki. The little shit! If I ever see him again I'll kill him! I swear it.**

Renji leaned back against the wall as the frustration washed over him. 'It's strange. I may not have the memories exactly but the feelings are still burned into my soul. I have them at least.'

* * *

The next day Renji read through his journal as often as he could, trying to catch up with his life and hoping something would jog his memory some more. He'd reached the part where Orihime Inoue had disappeared.

**November 7**

**Rukia and I are heading out tonight. We have to catch up to Ichigo before he does something stupid like barging into Hueco Mundo alone. **

"But he did go first, with Chad and Uryu…" the red head muttered out loud. He remembered how pissed both he and Rukia had been when Urahara told them and opened the garganta for them. When they saw the kid they'd both knocked the crap out of him and then Rukia had given him a piece of her mind. 'Man that munchkin can give a tongue-lashing!' he thought with a grin. Then he jumped when it dawned on him he'd remembered! "Maybe things **are** coming back!" he almost shouted in his office. Suddenly he realized how loud he'd been and sat back down, hoping no one had heard him. He thumbed through a few more pages until he came across one that caused a lump to form in his throat.

**December 15**

**He's gone. Not dead, God never that! But gone nonetheless.**

There was a break here and the page was spotted as if from water, 'Not water…tears,' Renji grunted as more tears began to gather. He blinked them away quickly and continued reading.

**Rukia came home today and she's a complete basket case. We all wanted to be there when he woke up but it was deemed "appropriate" for Rukia to be the only one with him when his senses faded. She was there when it all began and it was only fitting she be there when it ended.**

**He sacrificed everything he valued and felt he needed in order to protect everyone and in the end he saved us all. He IS the savior of Soul Society. Hell, he's the savior of all three worlds not just ours.**

Here his writing became illegible and the ink was smeared but Renji didn't need to read the rest. The floodgates burst open and…he remembered. Finally he remembered! It was painful as everything began to rush back to him and fall into place, but he welcomed the pain. It meant he was going to be fine. He'd be able to get on with his life. **They'd** be able to get on with **their** lives. He and his… "**mate**!" he shouted the last aloud loudly and one of his seated officers finally knocked on the door and stepped inside to see if he was alright. He grinned at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I need to go to the Fourth Division to speak with Unohana-taicho. I'll be back in a bit!" he said as he ran past her to let the healer know he had finally returned to himself.

* * *

Ichigo had finished his packing when he got the good news. Orihime had just arrived at the Shoten when it came through and she'd rushed to Ichigo's house to tell him. He stood there for a second in shock and then whooped, swept her up into his arms and spun them both around before setting her down carefully and looking embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Orihime," he grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Forget about it Ichigo! I'm happy for you both," she threw both arms into the air in victory and grinned at her friend. "So when do we head over? I want to see everyone and Uryu does too. Chad even mentioned that he wanted to go!"

He grinned at her enthusiasm and answered, "Whenever everyone can get to the Shoten. It doesn't take Kisuke long to deal with the Senkaimon anymore and it opens outside the Squad One Barracks now…**and** it's at ground level so it won't be as crazy this time."

"Great! I'll call everyone while you finish here and then we can head over. Oh,and don't forget to say goodbye to your family!" she reminded him as she flew out the door to head back downstairs.

"Like I need to be reminded of that!" he grinned after his fluffy friend.

* * *

The courtyard seemed to be empty by the time everyone arrived. The three men dropped the luggage they'd been carrying as they looked around.

"Well it's about time you made it back!" a familiar voice said from behind them. When they turned around there was Renji; leaning against a wall. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back, Berry," he continued with a smirk as he approached the guarded orange head.

"Did ya really remember everything?" Ichigo asked as he moved closer to his mate.

When they were standing almost toe to toe Renji replied softly, "Yeah, like I could **ever **completely forget you. You're my life, my world, and my mate," this last was said so softly only the younger man could hear him make a total fool out of himself. It was a good move; Ichigo shuddered and then threw himself into his lover's arms. The fierce hug turned into something more very quickly once they claimed each other's lips in a heated kiss; until they heard a very loud cough and turned to look at their grinning friends.

"You two really need to get a room," was Uryu's dry observation. It broke the tension and everyone laughed. The men picked up Ichigo's luggage again as the group headed for Renji and Ichigo's home.

By the time they arrived at the house their numbers had grown to include their shinigami friends as well as their human ones. It was quite a festive welcome back celebration for both Ichigo and Renji. After a very rowdy dinner the group settled and was lounging in the living room on floor pillows and blankets since the two men still hadn't had time to buy furniture. They relaxed, and passed several sake bottles around as they discussed all the recent happenings.

"It looks like Zaraki-Taicho will finally be returning to the squad," Ikkaku said, relief written all over his face.

Yumichika grinned up at his friend as he rested his head in his lap, "He's already made it very clear there will be some changes from here on out." His tone was teasing but everyone noticed the happiness emanating from him.

Ikkaku looked affectionately at his long-time lover, "It's all your fault asshole. If he hadn't found out about your stupidity over your shikai he wouldn't have had to."

"I don't think it has so much to do with me as it has to do with what happened to him during the Quincy attacks," Yumi said seriously.

"It's about time you finally came out into the open about your zanpakuto," Shuhei pointed out from where he was lounging against the wall. He had just passed the current bottle over to Izuru and was running his fingers through Rangiku's hair as she leaned against him, purring contentedly.

"You knew?" Ikkaku still wasn't happy he'd been unaware of just how dangerous the brunette was and now he was finding out that others had known?

"It was an accident," Shuhei grinned. "Back during Ichigo's invasion, remember I went off to fight Yumi?" At the bald man's nod he continued, "That's when I experienced it. I pushed the wrong button and Yumi decided to teach me a lesson. He siphoned off all my energy and I couldn't do a thing but lie there and recover. It was the most humiliating moment of my life. Bastard," he grinned over at the narcissistic brunette who was quietly preening.

"You had it coming," was his only answer to that.

"So, did Kenpachi ever learn his zanpakuto's name?" Ichigo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he won't say," Ikkaku grumbled. At everyone's puzzled looks he continued, "I think he's saving it to annihilate us with during our next group training. He was so powerful before; can you imagine what he'll be like **now**?" he shook his head in both excitement and a bit of fear.

"Yeah, man you're dead meat," Renji grinned as he adjusted his mate into a more comfortable position between his legs in front of him. Ichigo sighed and settled into the warmth; pointedly ignoring everyone's knowing grins as he leaned his head back on Renji's shoulder.

"By the way Renji, have you chosen a fukutaicho yet?" this question came from Momo who was sandwiched between Izuru and Toshiro. The young taicho was leaning back on his elbows as he watched the interaction between the blonde and his petite friend indulgently. Even though he was a bit sad he hadn't been the one she'd turned to, he was thrilled she'd found such a good man to love. At least he hoped it was love….

"Yeah, sure have," the red head grinned at those surrounding him. "It'll be announced at the next group meeting."

"Is it the one we were discussing before that bastard's attack?" his mate asked as he surreptitiously glanced over at Rukia and Hanataro.

"Yep, I'd a done it sooner if not for all that!" Renji still couldn't believe how much had happened in the past two weeks. Ichigo nodded his head as he grinned in approval at his lover.

"Has anyone decided what Wakahisa's punishment will be?" Chad asked as the room fell silent. Ichigo looked up at Renji who'd tensed and become very serious.

"After his capture he had a complete breakdown. I think the Fourth and Twelfth are trying to help him but so far…" he trailed off as he looked at the only healer in the room.

"So far nothing's worked," Hanataro supplied. "He's practically catatonic now, locked inside his mind," he shook his head sadly. "It's such a waste. If he'd come to Soul Society when he first died all of this mess could have been avoided."

Everyone was silent until Ichigo asked, "Do you think it would be possible for Orihime to try to help him? That is if you want to," he quickly smiled at his sweet friend.

"I don't know if I can, Ichigo," she immediately answered seriously. "I've never tried to heal mental or emotional injuries, only physical ones. But if there's a chance of helping," she looked at Hanataro, "I wouldn't mind giving it a shot."

"Well it couldn't hurt," he grimaced as he answered her.

"Why would you even want her to help him?" Shuhei asked the orange head angrily. "He messed up your life, Ichigo and tried to destroy your family. I say let him rot!"

"That's harsh Shuhei," Izuru chastised his friend before the younger man could answer, "although, in this case, I do tend to agree with the sentiment." Everyone looked at Ichigo to see if he had anything to say for himself.

He sighed and ran his hand though his unruly hair. "He died when he was a teenager and Urahara never told him. He lived in a gigai and believed he was truly alive for I don't know how long after that. I don't know if it was when he discovered this or Mom's death that drove Wakahisa over the edge, and it honestly doesn't matter anymore. We'll never know for sure exactly when it dawned on him that he was dead. Who knows how things could have been different if he'd just been given the chance to move on."

He leaned back into Renji, "If he can be healed maybe he **can** move on, and then my family can as well. And if he can't…well at least we tried."

* * *

The next day saw the humans, Ichigo and Renji heading over to the Fourth Barracks to talk to Unohana-taicho. She was waiting for them by the time they arrived, having already been informed by Hanataro.

"So you finally decided to show up?" she asked with some amusement. "Do you think you can help Inoue-chan?" she turned to the young woman curiously.

"I don't know," the girl answered honestly. "But I'd like to try. As long as I'm not stepping on any toes," she smiled. Unohana smiled back; it was almost a grin.

"Go right ahead and good luck." As Orihime entered the room the taicho turned to Renji, "May I speak to you privately, Abarai-taicho?"

"Yes, ma'am," Renji answered with a gulp. He turned to the others, "Let me know how it all goes, ok?" At their nods he turned and followed his fellow captain towards her office.

"What do you think that was about?" Uryu asked Ichigo.

His friend shrugged. "She either wants to double check Renji's condition…or she wants to talk to him about his new fukutaicho," the orange head answered after a moment's thought. Before he could say another word he saw the Eighth Division's new fukutaicho approaching.

"Hey, Hanataro."

* * *

As the two shinigami captains got comfortable in the head healer's office, Unohana began, "Are you sure about Hanataro, Renji?"

The red head grinned as he replied, "Hai, Taicho. He's the best man for the job."

She gave him a sharp look as she continued, "You're not just saying that, are you? I know you two are friends and he's only very recently asked Kuchiki-taicho for permission to court Rukia. It wouldn't hurt if Hanataro was a fukutaicho."

Renji's grin softened as he answered her concerns, "You don't believe that or his name never would have been kept in for consideration. He's already high enough on the social ladder to court Rukia; he didn't need my help for that. Yes, he's a friend but that only got him to the testing stage." He frowned as he sat forward on the edge of his seat and continued.

"I've sparred with him enough to see his growth and strength. He has a good ways to go, I know, but he's easily at fukutaicho level now. The only remaining concern I've had is with his focus during battle. It always takes a bit to get him going during our sparring sessions and, yes, that worried me." He glanced up at Unohana as he continued, "So I had Ichigo take a turn at him and before the session was over he was working to stay ahead. Anyone who can keep up with that blockhead has to be taken seriously. By the time they were done, Ichigo gave his blessing and that's good enough for me."

The brunette healer sat back and sighed as she met the red head's gaze, "Have you read Kuchiki-fukutaicho's and Hirako-taicho's reports on your capture and subsequent retrieval?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "No hesitation at all, he knew what to look for and figured out how to break through. And even though Ichigo and I haven't had a chance to talk about it since I got my memories back, when I let him know my decision, he was happy. I trust his instincts."

"If trained properly I have no doubts Hanataro will make you an excellent fukutaicho. Don't screw it up," were her last words on the subject.

All Renji could do was gulp and stammer, "H-hai, Taicho."

* * *

**A/N: So Renji's memories are back. :) I couldn't continue to draw it out...I'm not that mean. It looks like this story will have two more chapters and maybe a short epilogue (I still haven't decided on the last). :D**

**This chapter was a bit shorter than normal for me but it seemed like a good place to end it. I hope it was enjoyable! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After Orihime shut the door on her friends outside, she turned to get a good look at the man stretched out on the bed. He didn't quite look as she had pictured him. He seemed younger than his actual human years…in his upper twenties, maybe. Even though his gigai had aged at normal human speed, it didn't appear as if his spirit form had. He was wearing reiatsu suppressing cuffs and was strapped to the bed to prevent any possible escape or injury. His eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling. It seemed as if his body was on autopilot but when she stepped up to the bed and looked down into his eyes she could see his desperation, his sorrow.

Orihime placed his hand in hers as she gazed down at the man and asked softly, "Are you in there, Wakahisa-san?" Of course there was no reaction. She continued, "Do you regret what happened?" No response except for a single blink. She didn't think that was his answer; more a reflex action. "I can try to help you. Ichigo asked me to try. I can't guarantee it'll work, but do you want me to?" She concentrated on his face to see if there was any flicker of consciousness within him and was about to give up when she saw the single tear sliding down his cheek. Orihime gently wiped it away and smiled kindly at the man on the bed. "Wish me luck, Wakahisa-san," she whispered. And then as her shield went up encasing the man she muttered to herself, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

The men outside the room were waiting impatiently for any indication of activity from within. Chad was sitting back with his arms folded over his chest and looked asleep but for the constant shaking of his right leg. Uryu was actively pacing and complaining that they couldn't see what was happening. Ichigo was watching the door with single-minded concentration and Hanataro was watching all three of them.

"Would you guys like to see what's happening in there?" he finally asked. Of course that got everyone's attention and he received all three men's versions of, 'Well, duh!' Hanataro grinned and began to mutter an incantation. It sounded like gibberish to the other men but when he was done the outside wall of Wakahisa's room became transparent and they could see everything happening within.

"Ho—wha—when," was about all Ichigo could get out as he watched the scene from within the room. Hanataro chuckled as he watched the group's reactions.

"It was something I developed while you were grounded in the Living World, Ichigo. This and a couple other unique kido spells are what got me promoted to the Fifth seat and why Unohana-taicho thought I'd make a good fukutaicho," he continued with a small smile.

"Are you Abarai's…?" Uryu sounded like he was choking.

"Yes, I was informed this morning although it won't be official until the swearing-in ceremony in a month," their friend confirmed.

Chad and Uryu both turned to a grinning Ichigo as he clapped Hanataro on the shoulder. "Congratulations! When Renji told me last night, I couldn't have been happier," he smirked.

The brunette blushed as he met the other man's gaze, "I won't let you down, Ichigo…either of you." Ichigo nodded as he turned back to see what was going on in the room.

"Can we be seen?" Chad asked.

"No, it's similar to a two-way mirror…like on human television?" Hanataro answered. "I still haven't perfected the audio spell, only the visual; so we can't hear them, only watch. But if anything goes haywire we'll see it."

"This is so cool," was Ichigo's only comment as he watched his friend try to heal his current enemy.

It didn't look like it was going very well. Wakahisa was lying in his bed and seemed to be unconscious. Orihime had her healing shield up and appeared to be completely focused on what was happening within it. The four men were gathered around the door to the room when Renji walked back up to them.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" he asked and when the group separated he could see what they had been concentrating on so fiercely.

He shook his head in amazement, "Man, Hanataro, when I heard you could do this I never imagined how incredible it was." He looked at his new fukutaicho in appreciation. "I'm impressed; no wonder Soi Fon-taicho wanted you to transfer over to Division Two. It would be fantastic for interrogations."

Hanataro frowned, "I'd never want to work with that Division. I'm a healer and a soldier…not a spy or assassin!" he finished passionately.

"You don't have to worry about it, I'm not lettin' ya go and that's that," Renji threw back with finality. About then Orihime stood and headed for the door. Hanataro wiped out his spell as she exited the room.

"Hime, are you alright?" Uryu asked his fiancée as she swayed dizzily. He scooped her up and sat on the nearby bench while she rested in his lap.

She smiled as she looked at the men gathered around her. "I'm fine, just tired is all. It takes a lot of energy for this kind of work…even more than healing physical injuries. I need to rest for a bit and then I can work on him some more."

"Are you sure you want to, all things considered?" Uryu asked worriedly. "If it's this taxing…" his voicetrailed off as he saw her determined expression. That look said it all; she wouldn't stop until she was sure she'd done all she could.

"Uryu is right Orihime," Ichigo spoke up. "If you want to keep going at least make sure to take breaks and get plenty of rest," he added hurriedly; he'd seen that look too many times to try to change her mind. When she wanted, she could be even more stubborn that he and Renji put together.

She straightened up and moved to sit beside her boyfriend. "All I need is a meal and then I can work on him some more." The men decided that food was a good idea and so they headed out to lunch, assuring Hanataro that they'd return for afternoon visiting hours to try again.

After they were seated at the restaurant Renji asked the young woman, "How do you think it went? Will he recover?"

"Shuno and Ayame think it went pretty well," Orihime answered eagerly. "It's not like anything we've ever tried to do before so it's taxing, but I'm optimistic!" she smiled brightly at her worried friends.

"Just try not to make yourself sick, ok?" Ichigo insisted. "How can you be sure it's helping? Did he stir at all?" He wondered if they'd missed something while they'd been watching.

"When I began he was awake but unresponsive. After working on him for a bit he tensed up, sighed, and then passed out and he was unconscious for the rest of the session. The girls think that's a good sign; that his body shut down to minimize the stress that healing his mind was placing on him." She paused to drink some water and then continued, "If he were awake it would be like reliving his past in reverse and it might hurt him more if he was aware of it then if he's insensible. At least I hope that's what's going on."

"Do you have any idea how long it will take for him to wake up?" Chad asked curiously.

"Not a clue! But I hope it won't be much longer," she concluded with a small smile.

After a rather boisterous lunch, Chad and Uryu headed back to Karakura, but not without some concern from the black haired man.

"Orihime, are you sure you want to stay? That man is a criminal! Who cares if he never wakes up!?" Uryu finally exclaimed in frustration. The strawberry blonde just gave him a very patient look.

"I know you don't really mean that, sweetheart," she began with a very firm smile. "I believe I'm doing the right thing. Plus I wanted to visit some more with Rukia and Rangiku. I'm sure I can stay with one of them if you're worried about me imposing on Renji and Ichigo. I'll come home when I've finished." She wrapped her arms around the Quincy's neck and kissed him gently before she waved him through the senkaimon.

"Kurosaki, Abarai; you two better keep her safe," were his last words as the gate closed.

Orihime resolutely turned toward the Squad Four barracks and waved for the two men to follow along. "Come on you two! I want to try again before we get kicked out for the night," they heard as they hurried to catch up to her.

Once they reached the healing center Orihime and Hanataro proceeded into Wakahisa's room while Ichigo and Renji made themselves comfortable on the bench outside. The orange head was leaning back with his eyes closed when he felt a brush of fingers through his hair. He turned his head and cracked open an eye to look at his mate. Renji just smiled and continued to run his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"What is it?" Ichigo finally asked quietly.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" was the equally quiet response.

"How could you miss me when you couldn't even remember me?" the younger man asked disbelievingly. When Renji didn't respond right away he continued, "Ren, what brought your memories back?"

Renji's smile got even wider and slightly predatory as he gazed at his younger lover, "You. You were the reason I remembered." He wrapped his hand around the back of Ichigo's head and brought their foreheads together as he continued softly, "More specifically, your eyes. You see I couldn't get this pair of eyes out of my head. I didn't know who they belonged to but I could tell they belonged to someone who was special to me. They were consumed with passion: anger, joy…lust." The red head drew away to gaze into those chocolate and amber eyes, "They drove me crazy and I could almost…almost see the face they belonged to. It was driving me nuts. Then Kuchiki-taicho pointed me in the right direction and I found my journal." He laughed at the younger man's startled expression.

"I know, I know; I don't seem like the journal type do I? I wasn't but Taicho gave me that journal right after I became his fukutaicho. He said I needed to improve my penmanship of all things! At first I used it to rant about him but then I began adding details from my life and what was happening in the Seireitei. I finally came across the entry I wrote about Rukia coming back after you lost your powers," he had backed away a bit and was looking into the past as he said that last bit. Renji then sharpened his gaze back onto Ichigo as he gently ran his fingertips along the younger man's jawline, "All of a sudden everything came crashing back into my mind. It was so painful I wanted to scream but I knew I had to endure it and when the pain finally diminished, I had remembered. I'm completely convinced the only reason I remembered was because of you."

The orange head looked startled as he cocked an eyebrow and said, "Really, h-how do you figure that?"

Renji leaned back and resumed playing with his lover's hair, "Because you're my life. Very simply, life wouldn't be worth it without you in it." The younger man suddenly had to work at swallowing the lump that rose in his throat.

"Damn you're turning into a sentimental idiot," he huffed after clearing his throat and looking away with a light blush.

The red head decided it was time to change the subject, "Man your hair's grown Ichigo." At the younger man's startled 'huh?' he continued, "You'll have to start pulling it back soon."

"No way! I don't look good with a ponytail, Ren," he backed away a bit. "Guess I'll have to get it cut."

"Don't do that Ichi. Here, let me try something," he gestured for Ichigo to sit between his legs on the floor and indulged himself in playing with the soft orange locks. The younger man relaxed into the feeling and leaned back with a sigh of contentment.

That was how Ukitake and Kyouraku found them a few minutes later. The older men stopped when they noticed the oddly intimate scene and decided to hang back and wait for the two younger men to notice them.

"There, all done! What do ya think?" Renji asked the younger man as Ichigo examined what his mate had done to him.

"A braid?"

"Why not? It keeps the longer hair out of your way and leaves the shorter hair free. It's also very sexy and it allows me to do this," and here Renji grabbed the short braid and tugged the younger man's head back into his lap as he leaned over to give him a quick upside down kiss. Well, he'd meant for it to be quick but it didn't quite work out that way. They both heard a throat clearing and looked up to see Hanataro coming out of the room with a grinning Orihime on his heels. Kyouraku and Ukitake approached the group at that point as well.

"Well, for better or worse, he's waking up," the healer said once he got everyone's attention. "Thank you, Inoue-san. He wouldn't have come to if it weren't for you."

She looked embarrassed as she blushed at the compliment, "I only hope I haven't made things worse."

As Ichigo stood up he patted her on the shoulder, "I have yet to see you do anything that made things worse, Orihime."

"Remember Hueco Mundo?" she asked dryly as he ignored her statement and headed into the room along with Kyouraku and Hanataro.

The three men took positions around the room with Hanataro sitting beside the bed, Kyouraku leaning against the wall opposite the foot of the bed and Ichigo sitting near the foot on the opposite side from Hanataro. Wakahisa was obviously coming to, if his groans were any indication. He quickly realized he couldn't raise his arms and turned his head to Hanataro.

"Water?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Hanataro smiled and helped him sip some and he smiled in thanks as he rested back on the bed. "Where am I? What happened?" He looked more carefully at Hanataro, "You're dressed as a shinigami." At Hanataro's nod of confirmation he continued with a gulp, "Did I die?"

Hanataro looked at the confused man reassuringly as he asked, "Can you tell me the last thing you remember? Do you remember your name?"

"My name is Hisoka Wakahisa, I'm eighteen years old. My friends and I were on patrol in Karakura when there was a hollow attack. I remember being thrown into a tree…and that's all," he finished as the distant look faded and he focused back on Hanataro. He then tensed and asked, "Are my friends alright? Or are they here?" The healer smiled as he gestured for the man to lie back.

"You're the only one here, the only one that died that day, Wakahisa-san." He looked over at the other two men questioningly. Kyouraku indicated that he continue, "We have a lot to fill you in on but for now you need to rest." Before the other man could protest, the healer sent healing reiatsu into him and he fell asleep.

"Are all his memories from that point gone?" Ichigo asked the healer.

"It's possible. Orihime-san is very talented," Hanataro answered with respect. "We need to handle this very carefully."

Kyouraku nodded, "If they're truly gone, he may be able to have a normal life after all. We have to make certain he's not faking."

* * *

As the door closed behind the three men, Orihime sat down with a tired sigh.

"Orihime-chan, are you alright?" Ukitake asked as he sat down next to her; concern written all over his face.

She smiled at the kind older man and nodded, "It takes a lot out of me to do this kind of work."

Both men nodded as Renji moved to lean against the wall near the door. "What exactly did ya do?" he asked. Once he saw her confused look, he clarified, "Was it like what he did to me?"

Her expression cleared as she shook her head negatively. "No. He has the ability to create shields in just about anything and anywhere. He blocked your memories with those shields. It was a lucky thing he was interrupted before he finished, or you might not have been able to remember before it was too late."

"Yeah, Zabimaru told me I needed to do it quickly or my inner world would fall apart. Once I rediscovered my bankai, it seemed to stabilize a bit." He frowned, "So how is what you did different?"

She bowed her head as she considered her next statement. "My power is 'rejection.' I use shields to reject phenomena. In other words, I have the ability to make it as if it never happened." She shook her head and continued in a troubled voice, "In theory, if I developed my abilities to their fullest…I **could** bring back the dead." This last bit was whispered with her head lowered. Then she raised her head and looked fiercely at the two startled men, "This ability came to me because I wanted so desperately to help those I loved: Tatsuki, Ichigo, and as time went on, everyone else I care about! That's all! I never thought further ahead than that.

"Then Aizen spelled it out for me and I was terrified. It was lucky that he couldn't absorb my powers or we all would have been in worse trouble than we were at the time." She stood and began to pace as she continued, "When Grimmjow brought me to Ichigo to heal him, and after Ichigo lost control and…hurt…Uryu and I saved him I realized the extent my powers could grow to. Aizen was right. I didn't want **this**!" she looked down at her clenched fists then back at the two shell-shocked men and smiled ruefully. "I didn't want that kind of power, but I can't ignore it either. Just as Ichigo is driven to protect, I'm driven to heal. That's all.

"So to answer your question Renji…I reversed the mental damage he suffered back to before it happened. His later memories aren't blocked…they're gone."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I love the possibilities of Orihime's powers! One more chapter and a short epilogue and this one will be wrapped up. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Two Months Later**

"Come on Ichigo, or we're gonna be late and Rukia will kill us!" Renji yelled as he saw his lover quickly approaching their home. It was Friday and they were supposed to meet Rukia for an afternoon trip into the Rukongai. Of course the berry had to be running late. He was nothing but an orange and blue blur as he blew past the red head, headed for their bedroom to change.

"Yeah, I know! Sorry about that. Kido class took longer than necessary," he grinned as he quickly threw off his school uniform and dressed in more casual clothes. "Do you think Byakuya would agree to tutor me in that? I still suck at it; either I can't get a fizzle or I blow myself up."

"Heh, sounds like me," Renji sounded proud. "At least there's **one** thing you're no good at!"

Ichigo stuck his head out of the walk-in closet with a scowl firmly plastered across his face, "Blow me, Ren!"

"Later, Ichi," was the smug response.

As the younger man passed him to leave the room he murmured, "I'll hold you to that," and with a sashay of his hips he headed for the door. He turned and gave his mate a sultry look, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah," the red head answered huskily fully aware of the double entendre. The younger man just rolled his eyes and headed for the Kuchiki estate. The three friends had a play date in District Seventy-Eight and had no intention of missing it.

They gathered Rukia, who was shaking her head over their tardiness and then over Ichigo's cluelessness with Kido. She maintained her Lecture Mode; even while shunpo-ing, right up until they came to the orphanage. It was a fairly new building. The Kuchiki Clan had approved the funds for its renovation and construction the year before and it had been ready for business shortly before Ichigo had come to Soul Society permanently. Now that it had a director, the children were gathering. The Kuchiki siblings had intended for it to be a safe place for the young in the district, a place where they could go to get away from hollows and any souls who were desperate enough to hurt them. It had quickly become a haven for children with exceptional reiatsu who were too young to know how to take care of themselves. Now that they had found a suitable caretaker, one who could defend against all threats, they felt they could breathe easily.

"Look, look! Guys they're here!" came a cry from one of the younger kids as their presence was detected. Before long a crowd of about fifteen children had surrounded the three shinigami who were having a wonderful time being the center of attention. As the director came strolling up to them with yet another child, this one was closer to a teenager with shoulder length brown hair and a bored look on his face, Ichigo and Renji were quickly dragged away while Rukia chose to stay and greet their host.

"Good afternoon Rukia-sama, how've you been?" he greeted as he walked up to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the name's Rukia…just Rukia?" she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Hisoka, I thought we'd settled this weeks ago!"

* * *

Once Kyouraku had determined that the man was no longer a threat to anyone within the Seireitei, he had been released. He'd been given the chance to attend the Academy but had politely declined, stating that he wanted to live in the Rukongai for a while before stepping up as a shinigami.

During the time he was under observation, he and Ichigo became friends. It seemed odd to most that the orange head could forgive the man who'd changed his life so drastically, but Ichigo kept insisting that Hisoka wasn't the same man anymore and then he ignored the complaints and advice.

Renji and Rukia were unhappy about their friendship at first but they knew Ichigo very well. They knew how stubborn he could be and that he wouldn't listen so they supported him and kept a quietly watchful eye on Wakahisa. Before long they had become friends with the man too and when the Kuchiki Council couldn't find an appropriate orphanage director, Rukia recommended Hisoka for the job. He was thrilled to have something to do; he'd always been good with children, and he could see where the kids in the rougher districts needed a champion. So he'd happily settled in and the threesome's weekly visits became less about checking to see if he was alright and more about spending time with the children under his care.

* * *

Hisoka laughed as he motioned for her to sit down near where the children were mobbing the two men. He turned to the boy at his side, "Koyoute, why don't you go play with the others for a bit."

The kid sighed and tried not to look put upon, "Do I have to? You know they're nothing but a bunch of little monsters…besides, I'm really tired. I'd rather take a nap."

The older man chuckled, "I know, that's why I said go play. It'll do you good." At that, the boy rolled his eyes and ran off to join the others.

"He's new," Rukia commented with a smile as she watched him join in.

"Yes, he and his sister, Yuri, showed up about five days ago," he said as he pointed out a little girl with light green hair who couldn't have been more than four. "I believe that very soon he should go to the Academy. He has an incredible amount of reiatsu. And he has already been a huge help to me here," the older man said calmly as he watched 'his' children play.

Without missing a beat or changing his tone of voice, he continued, "I have a question that I hope you can answer for me." He raised an eyebrow as he continued, "How can the three of you stand to be around me after what I did to them?" and then he nodded towards the two men.

Rukia almost choked on the tea she'd been sipping, "You remembered!?" she squeaked.

Her companion smiled ruefully as he shook his head 'no' and waited for her to clear her airways. Finally he explained, "The Sotaicho and Ukitake-taicho came by a few days back. After arguing back a forth between themselves, Jushiro finally convinced Shunsui that it was only fair to tell me what had happened. Neither man felt comfortable letting me believe that I'd been in a coma for the past twenty-some-odd years so they told me everything."

Rukia flushed in embarrassment, "None of us felt right about that but we didn't know how much to disclose. No one wanted to see you sink back into that nightmare."

He waved a hand, "It's alright Rukia. I **do **understand your concerns. I don't blame you for doing what you felt was the best thing to do at the time.

"I just don't understand your acceptance of me now. You not only allowed me my freedom after all I did, but practically embraced me, offered not only your friendship but a position of trust here. I don't get it," he finished looking very confused.

Before he could say another word she held up her hand, "It's fairly simple. Ichigo said it best when he explained his attitude to Renji and me. He said, 'He's not the same person.' And he was right. You may look and sound like him and have his name, but you aren't him. Not anymore," she smiled.

He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as he relaxed into his seat, "I don't understand you people but I'm grateful…for your trust and friendship. I won't betray it."

The two sat in companionable silence, enjoying the show for a while until Rukia was forcibly dragged over to play with the children by her two mischievous friends.

Hisoka grinned as he watched the three shinigami romp with the little ones. He felt incredibly lucky that he'd been given a second chance and that he now had this new life. What he'd had before was empty; hollow and bitter if he believed what he'd been told. He had no reason not to; the older men were sincerely troubled when they had last spoken. He trusted them and Rukia's reactions had only solidified that faith.

The thing was…he could see himself losing it over Masaki dying the way she had. He'd loved her for so long, but he knew he'd lost his chance when Isshin came into the picture. They were connected on a whole other level than what he and Masaki had had. He had accepted his role of friend and confidant; just because he wasn't her choice, he hadn't wanted to lose her friendship.

Now he had the chance to get to know her son. Ichigo was more serious than either of his parents, but he had their principles and morals deeply ingrained into him. He lived his life by his own code and he had grown up into a worthy man. Hisoka genuinely liked him and thanks to Inoue-chan he had this chance to become Ichigo's friend. He was grateful.

Hisoka was startled out of his thoughts by a ball landing squarely in his lap and he decided it was time to leave the past behind and join in on the fun!

* * *

Later that night as the three headed back to the Seireitei, Rukia filled the other two in on her conversation with Hisoka.

"Damn it! The Sotaicho coulda' warned us!" Renji ranted in frustration. Ichigo had been silent but at that he nodded.

"Yeah, I wish he'd said something too, but maybe this way was better…no awkwardness on our part."

Renji huffed in annoyance. Really the kid was too empathetic sometimes! Rukia, having known Ichigo longer just shook her head. Then she took a good look at him.

"Ichigo…are you ok? You…I don't know, look kinda off." He seemed to be having trouble breathing; he was panting heavily. He looked hot and was covered in sweat. Rukia touched the younger man's forehead and he was burning up.

"Renji, this can't be good!" she worriedly tugged at the red head's shoulder to get his attention.

When Renji finally took a good look at his mate he thought he knew the answer. Then he caught a whiff of Ichigo's scent and he was certain. "Shit, it's that time isn't it?" he groaned. When his only reply was a very needy orange head snuggling into his side he wrapped his arms around the younger man and eagerly kissed him.

"Man, we gotta mark your time of the quarter on a calendar or somethin'," he muttered after pulling away. The result of which was a glare from both of his companions and a punch in the stomach from his mate. Neither of them appreciated his humor!

"Let's go," Rukia sighed as they picked up their speed and shunpoed back toward the Seireitei.

* * *

The two men stumbled in to their home, barely missing a bookcase, the sofa, and a lamp as they headed for their bedroom.

"Want a shower?" Renji hastily asked as he yanked off Ichigo's shirt, releasing more of that luscious scent. He groaned and grabbed the younger man behind the head to bring him in for yet another ardent kiss.

Ichigo could feel Renji's hardness through both their pants and ground out, "Do you?" as he concentrated on stripping his mate. He seriously wanted to run his tongue over every last tattoo that adorned the older man's body.

"Later," Renji began working on his mate's pants, finally wrenching them down to his knees. "You have seriously got to stop with the skinny jeans look, Ichi!" That garnered him a chuckle from the younger man.

"But I like 'em," he teased, "and I look good in them. Ahh…" he bit off with a moan as Renji attacked his neck. They collapsed onto the bed, still stripping each other.

'Good? Try hot," the red head muttered between finishing with the pants that landed in the far corner of the room; and beginning the serious foreplay.

This was only Ichigo's second heat and they couldn't help but be swept along with the younger man's pheromones. Hands, tongues, and teeth touched and tasted as the two explored and ground into each other. It was hormonal rutting at its best as the two men lost themselves in each other. They never noticed when the privacy shield was erected, although they'd hear about it later.

"Really, those two," Rukia muttered as she headed back home to the manor, "they are gonna **have** to learn how to plan ahead!"

* * *

**A/N: First off I want to take the time here to thank the readers who posted reviews and comments as guests. I would have loved to reply to you all individually. I read all the feedback I receive and it's greatly appreciated! **

**Second, on a personal note, my computer is currently on the fritz so this update was slightly later than usual and the epilogue may end up the same. I apologize for any tardiness. As a fellow reader here, I know how frustrating it can be! :)**

**Even though the bulk of this story is over, there will be an epilogue and I have a sequal in the planning stages. The children's home will play a large role in that story and yes there will be an mpreg. :)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Eight Months Later**

The door to the home swung open with a bang as two men staggered inside. One headed for the kitchen while the other flopped on the sofa with a groan. Ichigo chuckled as he brought two tall glasses of water, for himself and his mate, to the living room. "You're showing your age Ren," he said as he handed his partner one of the glasses and took a sip from his own. "Drink up. You won't want the hangover tomorrow." Renji glared as he took the glass and began to sip.

"Shut up! You're just as bad off as me," he grumbled.

"Yeah, maybe...but all I have to do tomorrow is go to class. You have to lead a whole squad," he smirked as he sat down beside the older man and leaned against him with a sigh. It never failed to amaze Renji just how much his mate enjoyed cuddling. The red head slipped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and settled more comfortably onto the sofa. The two sat in companionable silence for a bit before it turned nostalgic.

"Orihime made such a beautiful bride," Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah, I never woulda' guessed Ishida would get so lucky," Renji grinned as he squeezed the younger man slightly.

"Mm hmm," Ichigo agreed as he burrowed into Renji's side a bit more. "Hey, Ren," he looked up questioningly, "do people here have the same thing? Marriage, I mean," he added when he saw the older man's confused expression.

Renji's frown eased, "Regular folks don't see the need. The noble families do it though; bloodlines, right to lead and all that shit." He grinned down at the younger man, "What, you want to make an honest man of me?"

Ichigo scoffed and sat up a bit, "I think that should be the other way around. I'm alright with the way things are right now though. I was just thinkin' about the future. One day…it would be nice," he ended, almost silently mumbling, as he looked away.

Renji regarded the top of his lover's head and thought as he began to run his fingers through the orange hair. He smiled when he heard the faint purring coming from Ichigo. "Well, with you being the head of the clan and all it makes sense that you'd need to someday. It'd also be nice once we start raising a family." When Ichigo looked up in surprise the older man chuckled and continued, "Who would take whose name? Would I turn into a Kurosaki or would you turn into an Abarai?"

The younger of the two looked serious as he spoke, "What would you think of hyphenating them? I'd become Kurosaki-Abarai and you'd be Abarai-Kurosaki."

"What about Shiba? Shouldn't that be in there somewhere?" Renji asked.

"The council mainly wants the family name to go to our children. They'd be the Shiba's. I've had my name for far too long to feel comfortable changing it. What do you think?"

"I suppose we could go the Shiba route with Kurosaki-Shiba and Abarai-Shiba. Keep our own and add the clan name to it. Would that work for ya?" At Ichigo's startled nod he continued, "I'm just surprised they're ok with me being in the picture."

"They understand the situation and know they have no choice in the matter," Ichigo shrugged. Renji just laughed as he shook his head.

"After hearing all the crap about the Kuchiki council, it's hard to believe you aren't having more trouble with them." Ichigo grinned at his lover.

"It helps that I'm so powerful…and a war hero twice over. They wouldn't dare to make waves with me. Add to that that I don't give a damn what they think and that they are much more laid back than the Kuchiki's and we have a win/win situation." He frowned, "The only thing they're adamant about is that we produce an heir as soon as possible. I told them they'd get their heir when we're good and ready." He sighed, "Of course we can't really calculate when that will happen. I'm kinda surprised I haven't gotten pregnant yet."

"Are ya ready for it now?" Renji cocked his head as he looked the younger man over. "I was under the impression you weren't in any hurry."

"I'm not!" Ichigo sat bolt upright as he turned to his lover. "But I've had time now to get used to the idea…and I really want us to have a family together," he said with a blush. "However, I won't have anyone dictate to me when, where, and how damn it!"

"Agreed," Renji stood up. "Come on. It's past both our bedtimes," he pulled the younger man up and led him to their bedroom. "Let's try to get in some practice for your next cycle," he whispered suggestively as he shut the door.

* * *

Later that night, the lovers were wrapped in each other's arms. Neither was stirring until Renji scrunched his eyes tightly shut as he was startled awake. The red head twitched, and not knowing what had woken him, he reached out blindly for his other half. Once he was satisfied that the younger man was safe and still asleep he stretched and realized that the full moon had awoken him. 'We really need to buy drapes for the windows in here,' he thought as he turned his back and faced his mate.

Ichigo lay unmoving on his stomach, naked but for the blankets that pooled around his hips. He clutched his pillow underneath him in his sleep and had his head turned away from Renji. The red head thought he could detect a faint snore coming from the other man.

'Heh, he's adorable like this,' Renji smiled to himself and gave into the temptation to run his hand lightly over the younger man's toned back. The only response this elicited was a low groan as Ichigo shifted his shoulders and turned his head to face his lover. The red head's smile grew mischievous as he decided to continue petting the orange head. He let his hand roam up Ichigo's spine and brushed his fingers through the soft sunset colored strands.

Ichigo's breathing deepened and when Renji looked down, his one visible eye was open and trying to glare at him.

"Did I wake ya?" the red head whispered.

"God knows you tried hard enough," was the grumbled response. Ichigo burrowed deeper into the covers bunched under him as he continued, "I finally get to sleep only to be roused by your teasing." His eye flashed up at his mate, "So what're ya gonna do about it?"

The older man's playful smirk turned predatory as Ichigo moved to roll over. "Nah, ah, ah," he sang out softly as he pressed his hand flat against his lover's back, keeping him in the same position on the bed.

"What do you mean, 'nah, ah'?" Ichigo smirked back as he shifted firmly onto his stomach.

"I'll show you," Renji murmured from behind as Ichigo felt the other man's free hand move down along his spine. He sensed the blankets shift further down his body until they were out of the way. He didn't even have time to blink before he felt that sinful hand move across his rear. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned as he noticed where Renji's long fingers were traveling.

"You…tease…," Renji heard the soft groan and smiled.

Ichigo listened to the red head chuckle. "Sometimes rough and tumble is best," he heard as his mate positioned himself alongside him, "and sometimes slow and gentle is…perfect."

The orange head jumped as he felt his lover kiss along the length of his back as his fingers moved into him. "R-ren-ji, mmh…" he moaned as he felt the older man enter him. It felt heavenly.

Renji finally settled his weight over the top of Ichigo's back as he entered him and even though his movements were slower and shallower than normal, the almost lazy pace was exciting to the younger man and he felt himself stiffening under all the attention he was receiving. Ichigo tried to push back into Renji's thrusts but couldn't accomplish much due to his lover's weight. With a groan of frustration, he fisted his pillow and relaxed into the bedcovers as he let the red head lead their dance.

While Renji maintained the slow pace, he braced the bulk of his weight over his lover with his arms to either side of the smaller man. When he noticed Ichigo's hands fist he moved his own to link with his mate's. He wanted this time to be about reassurance, love, and commitment. **This** time was all about binding their bodies together just as completely as their hearts were bound. As their pace quickened and both men began to reach their climax, they couldn't help but hazily reflect that this was exactly where they were meant to be.

The moon was the only witness to the conclusion of their lovemaking. It's light cast across their bodies as they seized and then relaxed. It was the only one to see them separate and hear their promises to each other; the only one to see them fall back to sleep with satisfied and peaceful expressions. It was the only one to notice the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: And we're done! The last paragraph was too sweet but I think it wraps things up pretty well. ^^ I want to thank everyone who stayed on for the whole ride. It's been tons of fun guys!**


End file.
